Digimon Fusion: Those Damn Seven Generals!
by Pie11644
Summary: Sequel to The Lady General! Zeena Arisu now grown up a bit is living her months in the Digital World with Nene and Kiriha and her only digimon Zetimon. Now that Mikey is back everyone is ready to fight the Seven Generals. As the days go on Zeena learns that her 'MPD' and her new 'personas' are more than a minor things that will add into everyones crazy adventure! ZeenaX...Ohmigosh!
1. New Zeena, New Attitude, New Adventure!

Heres a disclaimer: Since the majority of you voted on English names I will keep it english for everyones names except Christopher who I will keep his japanese name Kiriha because he will serve a sigificant role in season 2. Also since only 2 of you cared to vote on last names Zeena's last name will be Arisu okay? Deal!

So much has happened in the Digital World ever since Mikey and his friends we're sucked back into the real world. I mean a lot! You and Nene lived together in a tent along with Zetimon who wasnt captured with the rest of your digimon. At one point Zetimon learned to super evolve but it just wasnt enough to fight Bagra alone. You chose to keep the super evolution away from Kiriha because you didnt want him to end up training to hard to get the ability. During your days in the Digital World you bonded with Nene til the point we're you two we're like sisters. She had helped you cope with your MPD issues with some mind training and since it all worked your persona's merged with the real you changing your personailty which was a mixture of sassy,flirty,wild and angry.

You discovered new abilities you didnt even know you had like extreme acrobatic skills and your ability to kick hard objects and you we're very confused how you always had a gun with you too. You had taught all your acrobic skills to Nene as a way to thank her for what she's done. During your bonding days in the Digital World you two talked about your dreams on how you both wanted to become famous singers,actress models and designers and you two promised each other that if the dream ever came true you both would become a singing duo! During these days in the digital world you grew a love for cosplay so you and Nene made undercover digimon costumes. While you made costumes Nene would go out in the costumes and invesitigate.

Since you we're older now it was time for a new outfit. You made clothes for both you and Nene. For Nene you made a white top with pink designs and gold buttons along with a pink ruffle mini skirt joined with a white belt and white high heeled boots. For you, you made yourself a deep green tube top with a heart shaped open back and a tiny shape heart cut out at the chest and a showed a small portion of your stomach than what your old top did, along with tight leather black short shorts with slits in the sides, revealing fishnet thigh highs with tiny garter straps that attached to your shorts, black heart silver studded fingerless gloves, gold $ choker around your neck,black bandana with a gold heart that you worn around your head, and high heeled combat boots with green laces.

A little stripperfic is what you would have thought if you had her old personality but your new personality liked to be flirty alot. Your hair became a deeper green and it grew too long so Nene offered to braid it into one big pigtail which slung over your shoulder. Nene was so sweet! She always understood you. She even knew why you had a change of heart...You we're currently sitting in your tent drinking Digi Juice with Zetimon who just painted her nails. You had hit puberty even more know which caused your um...assets to become TOO big which Nene became envious of. Zetimon often called you names like fatty or cow. You ignored it. You couldnt stop thinking about 'him' whose been gone for awhile now...

Nene walked into the tent with a smile on her face. "Come on out! I have a surprise for you!" She said. "Surprise?" You asked. "Cmon! Zetimon its a surprise for you too" Nene said. "This better be good" Zetimon said. You both walked out the tent only to see Kiriha. You smile. Its been awhile since you saw him. He's changed and got new clothes too. He had on a black shirt with dark blue jeans, black boots and fingerless gloves and a deep blue leather jacket. His new hairstyle made it look like something out from Yu Gi Oh especially the bangs. You smile and run up to hug him. "Hey you!" You say happily. You smile and lean towards his neck but he stopped you. "Have you been a good girl?" He asked. "Yesss..." You said. "Nene?" He asked. "She's been good" Nene said. "Okay fine" Kiriha said. He then let you go allowing you to nibble and kiss his neck. Yes Kiriha was your new lover now since Mikey had left. He had looked after you which made you grow closer to him to the point where you both talked about each others pasts. But Kiriha didnt tell you exactly everything.**(Me: Guys please dont think Zeena's a slut just please understand where this is going.)**

You pull away and wrap his arms around his neck. "So what have you been up to?" You asked stroking his bangs. "I ran into Mikey..." He said. "Um...what?" You asked widening your eyes. "Shoutmon!" You heard Zetimon cry. "Zetimon!" You heard Shoutmon cry. You looked and saw the two run towards each other and when they did Zetimon punched Shoutmon in the head. "Ow!" He cried. "Where the hell have you been?! IVE BEEN WAITING MONTHS!" Zetimon shouted choking him. She then letted go and kissed him. "Dont you ever leave me again!" She cried as she hugged him tight. "I...wont...ugh.." Shoutmon muttered.

You and Kiriha sweatdropped. "What a strange couple..." He said. "Uh huh..." You said. "Zeena!" You heard. You pulled away from Kiriha only to see Mikey run towards you all. Wearing the same clothes except a new shirt that was half blue and half red with the Fusion Fighter symbol on it. "MIKEY!" You cry in shock. He then ran over to hug you into a tight hug. You push him away. "How are you here?" You asked. "I was called back here! Now we can be together again!" Mikey said happily. He scanned you up and down. "You've changed a whole lot" He said. His eyes then fell to your chest. "You gotten bigger too..." He said. You blushed and pulled up your tube top not that it did any good. "Um...just what do you mean by bigger?!" You asked. "Oh uh...nothing! Er...your height!" Mikey said scratching his head. "I think the right word would be taller..." You said.

Mikey then slowly pulled you towards him. He leaned his lips toward yours. Thats when Kiriha stepped in and pushed him off you. "What do you think your doing touching my girl?!" He yelled. "What? Your girl? But Zeena's with me!" Mikey said. "Oh no she's not! She's my woman! So stay away!" Kiriha said pulling you towards him. "But Zeena I thought you hated Kiriha" Mikey said. "No...I dont...I love him..." You said. "WHAT?" Mikey asked shocked. You sighed. "Im sorry Mikey but since you left...things have changed...Kiriha looked after me" You explained. "What?!" Mikey cried. You then explain everything to him...

_Flashback: __You looked and saw a tornado come by. "Savage Cyclone!" The Code Crowns were sucked into the hands making your digimon de fuse. The tornado was spinning faster and faster. You looked and saw Mikey along with Jeremy and Angie get sucked in. "Mikey!" You cry lifting your head up. Your pink goggles then unsnap from your neck and get sucked in with them. "Keep your head down Zeena!" Zetimon said pushing your head down. Tears rolled down your face. Was Mikey gonna die? Were was he gonna go? Another Zone? Or...the human world? You looked to your left seeing the rest of your digimon along with Mikey's being put into a cage by the Bagra Army. "Zeena!" They cry. "Guys!" You cry. Bagra evily laughed and took them all away. "Noooo!" You cry. "Dont worry Zeena we'll find them...I know it!" Zetimon said. "But...what about Mikey?" You cry. "He...he left me...he promised that he'd never leave..." You said._

_ More and more tears rolled down your face as you lay there. Kiriha ran over to you and picked you up. Somehow he was able to resist the powerful wind force. "Kiriha!" You cry. "Dont cry Zeena! Dont be weak! Show no mercy!" He said. "No! Kiriha! Go away! I hate you and only you! Now get away from me!" You cry trying to get away. Kiriha then held you close forcing you to look into his eyes. "Dont cry Zeena and dont worry! I'll be there for you to protect you whenever you need me! I promise!" He said. "Kiriha..." You whisper. "No more tears..." He then slowly wiped away your tears. "We need to leave!" Nene said. "Right! Lets go!" Kiriha said. He carried you bridal style with Zetimon following as you all climbed aboard Mailbirdramon while Nene rode on Sparromon. Kiriha kept you in his arms as you flew and you didnt bother to protest. "Kiriha..." You whispered. Kiriha looked down at you and leaned towards you. "Kiriha?" You asked. "Shh..." He said. He then did the most shocking thing to you: Kiss you..._

"So thats it? After I leave you move on to Kiriha?!" Mikey asked sounding angry. "I just dont get why-" "YOU MADE A PROMISE TO ME MIKEY!" You yelled. Mikey looked startled at your outburst and looked at you confused. "Have you already forgotten? Has it been months in the human world?" You asked. "Well no its only been a day..." Mikey said. "Well a day in the human world is many months in the Digital World!" You said. "You made a promise to me Mikey that you'd never ever leave me! And you did!" You cried. "But look at Shoutmon and Zetimon! There still happy to see each other!" Mikey said. "Yeah but they never made a promise to each other like we did!" You said. "But its not like I wanted to leave and-" Mikey began. "-It doesnt matter! You made a promise and you broke it just like everyone else ever did except for Kiriha. And because of that I hate you Mikey Kudo! I HATE YOU!" You shouted. **(Me: Try not to laugh at the hate part like I did because I can totally imagine a loud girl yell that part to Mikey)**

The last to words 'Hate YOU' echoed throughout the Zone causing a few boulders to break and fall to the ground at the sound of your made everyone to look at you crazy. Mikey although looked hurt by your words and saddened. You felt guilty and felt a tear fall so you immediately run over to Kiriha and hug him. "It will be alright. No one will hurt you anymore Zeena. I promise..." He said stroking your back. "Um...ok aside from that..." Shoutmon said awkwardly. "Why do you dress up as a digimon?" Shoutmon asks. "Well Zeena made these costumes and thought it would be a good idea for me to investigate. Such as enemies weaknesses. Afterwards when we figured things out we plan to join Kiriha and fight" Nene explained. "And thats when these flowers come in!" Mikey said. "Cool! You found there weakspot!" Shoutmon said.

"I wouldnt say that! Dorbicmon would not fall for the same trick twice!" Kiriha said. Thats when the flag changed revealing Dorbicmon himself. "Attention Citizens of Dragon Land! The prisoners trapped here are the Fusion Fighter Team!" Dorbicmon said. He then revealed your digimon along with Mikey's who were all trapped. "This battle will take place in the Dragon Waters! I invite you to all watch them be destroyed!" Dorbicmon said. The flag then disappeared.

"Did you all see that? Pollen wont work in the water. My digimon still need to heal! The only force we have is Shoutmon,Zetimon,Sparromon and Monitamon! WE CANNOT WIN!" Kiriha cried. "Yes we can Kiriha!" You said. "NO WE CANT!" He said. "Stop being a downer..." You said. "Dont get smart with me Zeena or i'll have to punish you!" Kiriha said. "Ooh have I been bad?" You tease. "Dont test me!" Kiriha warned. "So we really cant win?" Zetimon asked. "No its not too late yet" Mikey said.

Later on that night Nene used your green Agumon costume too go invesitgate. You sat there with Mikey awkwardly as he stared at the layout of the Fusion Loader hologram. "Hey...Mikey?" You asked. "Yeah..?" He asked. "I didnt really mean what I said back there" You said. "I dont hate you...I still wanna be friends" "Um...Thanks..." Mikey said awkwardly. Silence..."So is Kiriha good to you?" Mikey asked. "Yeah he's good to me. He watches over me and punishes me when im bad" You say smiling. "Um...punish?" Mikey asked raising and eyebrow. Nene later reported back to you,Mikey and the others inside the tent. "Its just like we thought" Nene said. "I see! What do you say Dracomon?" Mikey asked. "Okay I'll try it!" Dracomon said.

Thats when Kiriha ran inside the tent. "Wait! Mikey! Do you think someone like him can handle this part of your plan?" Kiriha asked. "Absolutely!" Mikey said. "Are you insane? This puny thing?!" Kiriha yelled. You stood up and glare at him. "Now lets not get an attitude now okay hun? I think we may have a chance with Dracomon by our side. So quit spazzing OUT!" You said angrily. Kiriha then gave you that look. It was that certain look that frightened you. He slowly began to walk towards you. "No Kiriha! Not that! Please dont do that!" You cry backing away as he continued to walk towards you. You soon ran out of space to run. "Get over here..." Kiriha whispered. "What?" You asked. "I SAID GET OVER HERE!" He yelled. He then pulled you towards him and put you over his lap. "NOOO Pleaseeee!" You cry. Thats when Kiriha then spanked you several times. "Kiriha stop!" Mikey cried. He was about to get up but Nene blocked him. "Dont worry. This is normal in their relationship" Nene said. Apparently it was. When you said or did something out of place Kiriha would often spank you to discipline your behavior. Although it hurt...you appreciated it...

He was soon done and you ran over to Nene to hug her as you cry. "He doesnt love me!" You cry. "No no Zeena he does love you!" Nene said as she stroked your back. "Kiriha it doesnt matter Dracomon's size he saved us earlier this afternoon!" Mikey said. "...Then its over between us! I cant be with a fool who values the weak!" Kiriha said walking out the tent. Your we're soon done crying and looked to see Kiriha has left. You sighed and began to walk out. "Your really gonna go after him even after he just spanked you?" Shoutmon asked. "Im crazy in love with the guy. I cant live without him!" You said. You then went to the forest.

You saw Kiriha punching a tree looking down at the ground. You put your hand on a tree and lean on it. "Hey babe..." You said. "What do you want now?" Kiriha asked. "Cmon dont be getting an attitude!" You say walking up to him leaning your back on the same tree his fist was in to face him. "We're you waiting for Mikey this whole time?" You asked. "I just thought he would change things when he returned. They did! They now have a power to evolve. But they cant control it yet" Kiriha said. You gasped at that. "Them too?" You asked. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I kept this from you for along time but Zetimon and I have the power to evolve too" You explain. "WHAT? Why are you telling me this now?" Kiriha asked. "Because if I told you earlier you would have went crazy to train your digimon to evolve too" You said. Kiriha growled and you smirked at that. "Arent I such a good girlfriend boy?" You cooed. "Dont call me 'boy'...if nothing else its beyond my reach!" Kiriha said. "I am powerless...weakness is evil!" Kiriha said as his palm shook. You sighed. "Your not weak or powerless Kiriha" You said. "YES I AM!" Kiriha cried. "You need to have Pride in yourself!" you said. "Pride!?" Kiriha asked. You put your hands on his shoulders. "Yeah...And even if you keep thinking this way and end up going crazy know that I will always love and look after you" You said. With that you kiss his cheek. Kiriha seemed to make no movement or reaction so you then walked away.

The next morning you all without Kiriha flew on Sparromon to the Dragon Falls and saw all your digimon in the cages. "Mikey! Zeena!" They cried. "Dont worry! We'll save you!" Shoutmon said. "Impossible! Your really gonna try to go through my army?" Dorbicmon asked. "Uh yeah No duh!" You said. "No way no how!" Dorbicmon said. "3...2...1..." You counted. BOOM! The wall by the falls then exploaded. You smirked because you and Dracomon had planted a bomb earlier making the whole area flood. All of a sudden your hair had changed color and restyled itself. Your hair was now blonde with nine ponytails and two little tails infront that served as your ears. You we're now wearing a black chinese dress with a white dragon symbol that had an complete side exposure of your legs with a red vest and red heels. "Ha ha ha! Dracomon used Surf! But he's a Dragon Type!" You joked.**(Me: Character inspire: Xiaomu from Namco X Capcom, Endless Frontier and Project X Zone!)**"Woah! Whats this?" Shoutmon asked widening his eyes. "I thought I cured Zeena of her persona's already!" Nene cried.

The cage full of all your digimon then fallen but Sparromon caught it just in time. You looked and saw multiple dragon enemies in the water. "Enemies? I'll take it out! Time for High Speed Xiaomu!" You said pulling out a gold and silver pistol. "WOAH Zeena!" Mikey said shocked. You along with Hi VisionMonitamon then blasted Dorbicmon along with all the dragon digimon. You all then flew away. "Yay! We did it!" You cheer. "Strange...your eyes didnt even change color but yet you now have a change in personality" Zetimon said. "Im starting to think its because of the Digi Juice and the fact that I merged all of her original persona's into the real Zeena" Nene said. "What are you guys talking about? Who is Zeena?" You asked.

You then clutch your head and shake it and your hair and clothes go back into your original form. "What the hell happened?" You asked. "You got a new persona..." Nene said. "WHAT? But I thought you cured me!" You cried. "I thought so too. But your persona's are different. Instead of changing eye color you change clothes and hairstyle" Nene said. "Are you serious?" you asked. "Guys he's coming!" Mikey cried. You all look back and saw Dorbicmon. You and Mikey then bring your digimon into your Fusion Loader and Sparromon then dropped the cage. Dorbicmon then shot you down making you all hit the ground.

Just like old times you and Mikey digi fused together. Mikey digifused his digimon to X's 5B while you digifused your digimon to X's 4B. They go to fight but instanly Dorbicmon then blasts them to the ground. He then grabs Dracomon and squeezes him. "Put the kid down!" You yell. You then pull out your gun and shoot at Dorbicmon's eye. "Insolent brat! I will kill you!" Dorbicmon yelled. Thats when you saw MetalGreymon tackle Dorbicmon. You saw Kiriha standing on his shoulder. "Kiriha!" You and Dracomon cried. "My name is Kiriha! Remember it Dorbicmon!" Kiriha said. He then jumped down off of MetalGreymon.

"You think your strong enough to beat me?" Dorbicmon asked. "No! But theres one thing I still have left!...My Pride!" Kiriha said. You smiled remembering what you told him. "Yeah you tell him babe!" You said. "Attack MetalGreymon!" Kiriha ordered. MetalGreymon then punched Dorbicmon. Dorbicmon then through a bunch of stones at MetalGreymon causing him to hit to ground. A bunch of stones then scattered. One stone hit Kiriha in the face on the forehead making him hit the ground. "Kiriha!" You cry. "Stay back!" He said. You sighed. _'He's such and idiot' _You thought. He then got up revealing the blood that leaked from his face. "Prepare to go down!" Kiriha yelled.

Dorbicmon threw multiple attacks at MetalGreymon causing him to break slowly piece by piece. "DONT GIVE UP BLUE FLARREEEEEEEE!" Dracomon yelled. MetalGreymon's eyes then glowed. He then flew up and began to shine as Kiriha's Fusion Loaded emited a gold light. "Kiriha! Thats super evolution!" You said. "She's right! Hold up your Fusion Loader!" Mikey said. Kiriha then did so. "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" Kiriha said. "ZekeGreymon!" ZekeGreymon proved to be too powerful and destroyed Dorbicmon. "He did it!" Mikey cheered. The Bagra Flag then changed. It now revealed a new flag consisting of half showing the Fusion Fighter Logo,half Blue Flare and half Deadly Z.

"It opened to the next Kingdom! This will happen whenever we beat a General" Nene said. "Dont make me laugh! If you had this much trouble beating me you will have more trouble against the other Generals! HA HA HA!" Dorbicmon laughed. "You mean you STILL TALKING?" You asked. You then pulled out your gun. "You know what BITCH SHUT THE F*** UP! PUSSY!" You shout. You cock your gun and aim it at him. "What no please!" Dorbicmon cried. You then blasted your gun at his head several times. "NOOOO!" Dorbicmon cried. He then exploded. Everyone stared wided eyed at you. "I see you havent changed a bit T-elos" Mikey said. "T-elos? Oh no Mikey this is the real me now" You said. "What really?" Mikey asked. "Yeah Nene helped me out so my persona's became a part of me" You said. "Cool!" Mikey said.

Kiriha walked over to you guys and a glare occurs on your face. "You are so dumb getting hit in the face by a stone" You said. " Hmph! Who are you calling dumb?" Kiriha asked annoyed. Look at you Kiriha! You look like the Walking Dead with all that blood!" You cried.**(Me: I lovvee the Walking Dead series and the game!) **"Walking Dead?" Kiriha asked. You then walk towards him digging into your shirt. "What are you doing?" Kiriha asked shocked. "Relax its just a cloth!" You said pulling it out. You then clean the blood off his forehead. "Thanks..." Kiriha said. "Mm hm!" You said. "You know you we're right about what you said the other day. I just need to have Pride in myself!" Kiriha said. You smiled. "Yep! You should listen to me more Kiriha!" You said. At that Kiriha then kissed your cheek.

"Well anyway it's great that we're all back together!" Shoutmon said happily. "You got that right!" Zetimon said wrapping her arms around Shoutmon pulling him close to her legs. **(Me: Remember she's tall he's short. But that will never come between their love...awww ;3)** "So this makes Lilymon part of the Fusion Fighter Team and Dracomon a part of Blue Flare right?" Shoutmon asked. "Wait a minute! Why do we need teams at all? We should all join forces! For now on we're all on the same team!" Nene said grabbing Mikey and Kiriha's hand. You smiled and join your hands with Kiriha. "Yeah! Right Kiriha?" You asked. Kiriha looked nervous and looked away. "Alright! Lets go to the new world where our General awaits!" Mikey said. "YEAH!" You all cheered.

You then appeared in the ending as a Chibi along with Mikey,Nene,Shoutmon and Zetimon as chibi's calling for the Digimon Data Collection. You,Nene and Kiriha appear as chibi's behind Mikey doing some hula dancing which freaked Kiriha out as Mikey annouced the Digimon you caught...

Well that's all for the new season! Hope you all enjoyed! What do you think? R&R!


	2. Digimon Demon Pimp!

Japanese Opening Credits(Something I forgot to put in the first chap):

The title then shows beating like a speaker as fire surrounds it. Then scene instantly switches to Nene and then Mikey who is flying on Shoutmon X's...whatever with Zetimon on top hugging Shoutmons head. A tiny Cutemon, Cutiemon and Dondokomon is shown dancing cutely the whole time. The scene then switches to Kiriha who is riding on MetalGreymon looking up at the sky cooly with Zeena who has her arms around his neck. The scene then switches to Mervamon standing on a mountain looking where our heroes are flying. Mervamon turns around and taps on her...assets. The scene then switches to everyone resting by a campfire. Mikey is laughing with Shoutmon who is sitting on Zetimon's lap. Nene is serving everyone drinks. Zeena is sitting on Kiriha's lap as he drinks more digi juice. The scene the switches to our four heroes sitting on a mountain with Shoutmon and Zetimon. Kiriha is sitting with Zeena standing next to him. They are all staring at the giant Code Crown. The scene then switches to all the seven Generals. The scene then switches to Ewan and a cetain peach haired girl smirking evilly both holding Darkness Loaders with AxeKnightmon and Lord Bagra along with their digimon. The scene then switches to Shoutmon, Greymon and Zetimon all digi fusing further. For Shoutmon and Zetimon they Digi Fuse slowly from X's 2 to X's 3 to X's 4 to X's 5 and for Shoutmon to X's 6. Mailbirdramon and Greymon then Digi Fuse. The scene then switches to Mikey's Fusion Loader glowing as the super evolution mark is shown eventually showing OmniShoutmon. The scene then switches to Kiriha's Fusion Loader glowing as the super evolution Mark is shown eventually showing ZekeGreymon. The scene then switches to Zeena's Fusion Loader glowing as the super evolution Mark is shown eventually showing UlaZetimon. The scene then switches to Nene's Fusion Loader glowing as the super evolution mark is shown eventually showing SparMervamon. The scene then switches to the double fusion cross showing Shoutmon and Zetimon XDX flying up launching attacks. The scene then switches to ZekeGreymon attacking with SparMervamon to OmniShoutmon attacking with UlaZetimon. The scene then switches to Mikey and Nene looking at the hologram of the Fusion Loader while Kiriha is seen spanking Zeena in the background who is seemingly enjoying it but crying at the same time. The scene then switches to the four Fusion Loaders in a seperate dual screen that then zoom out revealing our four heroes as the dual screen disappears. OmniShoutmon jumps next to them then UlaZetimon along with ZekeGreymon and SparMervamon and eventually all the digimon including Cutemon, Cutiemon and Dondokomon who stop dancing and land on top of Dorulamon and Renamon respectively.

You all traveled to the next Kingdom. But Kiriha decided to leave. You all then saw that the whole area was dark and evil. You all walked through the bunch of dead stones. You thought you heard something. "Who's there?" Nene asked. This caused Cutemon and Cutiemon to cry in fear. "Please dont scare us like that!" Cutemon cried. "But...I saw someone" Nene said. "Girl there ain't nobody there! You just imagining things" You said. "Is there anyone there? You can come out! We're not your enemies" Mikey said. Thats when a lopped earred digimon came out. The sight of the adorable digimon made you blush...your hair then grew extremely long and turned black with red tips and red bangs. Your outfit then changed into a really short white,black and gold tight strapless dress that barely held your chest in place but you managed. The dress had a split side opening that exposed your whole hip. Your arms had matching cuffs with it along with white thigh highs and white shoes. You wore a gold crown and your bag on your back had a sword in it.**(Me: Character inspire: Kaguya Nanbu from Endless Frontier)**

"Aww you are just so adorable!" You cooed. "Woah! Zeena!" Mikey said staring at the sight of you. "She's got some big guns alright..." Shoutmon said. Zetimon then smacked him on the head. "Ow!" He cried. You bended over putting your hands on your knees. "Well my name is Kaguya Nanbu! What is your name?" You asked sweetly. "Kaguya Nanbu?" Nene asked confused. "I bet its another new persona" Zetimon said. "How is she holding those jugs in place?" Shoutmon asked. Zetimon then punched him. "QUIET SHOUTMON!" She yelled. "OW! Im sorry!" Shoutmon cried. "Im Lopmon who are you?" Lopmon asked. The rest of you all then introduced yourselves. "Why are you hiding in a place like this?" Sparromon asked. "Someone's after me" Lopmon said.

A giant hand then erupts from the ground revealing Lady Devimon. "I'll handle this!" Shoutmon said. You then step in his way and pull out a giant black,silver and gold sword that had mulitple moon shaped blades. "Woah! Thats a huge sword!" Shoutmon said shocked. You then raise up your sword. "I am Kaguya Nanbu! My sword cleaves evil!" You said. You then jump up high towards Lady Devimon as your blades instantly fly off your sword and slice Lady Devimon. "Wow look at her go!" Nene said amazed. Your blades then return to your sword. "My sword shine brightly..." You began. You then instantly slice Lady Devimon and she blew up. You land on your two feet and put your sword away.

"Wow Zeena I mean Kaguya that was amazing!" Mikey said. "Thank you so much Mikey!" You say cheerfully. You then turn to Nene. "Nene remember it helps to drink a lot of Digi Juice!" You said. Nene blushed at that. "What? I am not jealous! Really im not!" Nene cried. "Really? Because the other day I overheard you say that you wish your chest was like-" Sparromon began. "-OH BE QUIET SPARROMON!" Nene shouted.

Your hair and outfit then changed back to normal. "Huh? What happened?" You asked. "Your persona happened apparently. I still dont get how your hairstyle and clothing instantly change by itself" Mikey said. "Whats the name of my persona?" You asked. "Kaguya Nanbu. A slutty sword princess" Zetimon said. "Well she did destroy a LadyDevimon by herself so thats a plus" Mikey said. "Yeah but I dont like her very much!" Nene said. After awhile. Lopmon then explained how the LadyDevimon captured them and took them to the vampire castle.

"Lets go check on the village!" Mikey said. You all then saw an explosion nearby. You all ran over to see LadyDevimon attacking the Kokomon village. "Stop!" Mikey cried. "How dare you attack the village!" Nene cried. The LadyDevimon then came charging for you all. "Reload GreenKazemon!" You said. She then came out. You then get on her back and pull out your gun to fight. JetSparromon then helped you shortly with its Plasma Blaster destroying the LadyDevimon. The attack didnt work. "Darkness Wave!" You did your best not to fall as the waves hit you. You needed to think of something fast!

"NOW!" you heard. You look and saw Kiriha with MetalGreymon. "MetalGreymon! Giga Blaster!" Kiriha ordered. MetalGreymon then fired at the LadyDevimon. "Shoot!" He said. "Shoot! Dont stop shooting!" "Mikey, Zeena, the Bagra Army is coming!" Nene cried. You all looked back seeing more of the Lady Devimon. You got up and pulled out your gun. "Dont worry I'll shoot em down!" You said aiming your gun. "No Zeena, theres too many of them we got to retreat!" Mikey said. "Ugh! Fine..." You sighed and followed everyone away from the village.

"Mikey what are we gonna do now?" Shoutmon asked. "I dont know! If we keep running and fighting we'll just tire ourselves" Mikey said. "We just got to beat them!" You heard. You all looked back and saw Kiriha. "We have to beat the vampire" "The area is always protected by a barrier koko" Kokomon said. Mikey then pulled out his Fusion Loader revealing a hologram. "It looks like the source of the barrier is at the top of the castle" Mikey said. "I know! We have to disiguize ourselves as Lady Devimon" Mikey said. "That way we can sneak into the castle" "Just give me a signal when you do that" Kiriha said. You smirk and put a finger on your cheek. "Oh Kiriha? Do you want to play too?" You asked. "Sure! Im going to take down the General?" Kiriha said. "Are you saying we do all the dirty work to make you look good?" Shoutmon asked. "Yeah.." Kiriha said. "Okay lets do it! Its more efficent!" Mikey said. "Then our signal should be the castle bell" You said. "Great!" Mikey said. "I'll start making the costumes" You said.

After awhile you, Mikey and Nene we're now dressed in the LadyDevimon costumes you made and you dressed up Cutemon and Cutiemon as Lopmon. You three walked up to the castle. "I dont think this will work!" Cutemon cried. You we're now at the barrier. "We captured a Lopmon! Open the gate!" You said. A LadyDevimon then goes up to you guys and looks closely at Cutemon and Cutiemon. "Hmmm...it looks like Lopmon to me..." LadyDevimon said scarring them. "Deactivate the barrier!" "Okay!" The other LadyDevimon said deactivating the barrier. "Follow me" LadyDevimon said. She then lead you inside the castle.

You each we're inside the halls and at one point Monitamon jumped out the Fusion Loader to inveistage. "I will go inform the others so wait right here!" LadyDevimon said. She then walked away. Monitamon then appearred. "I found the switch for the barrier!" He said. "And you couldnt turn it off?" You asked. "You go on ahead Nene! Zeena and I will find a way to distract the LadyDevimon!" Mikey said. Nene nodded at that and ran with Cutemon and Cutiemon. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? DIDNT I TELL YOU TO WAIT HERE?" LadyDevimon asked. You all froze in place each not knowing what to do..."THE LOPMON ARE ESCAPING!" Mikey cried. You,Nene,Cutemon and Cutiemon jumped at that. "WHAT?" LadyDevimon cried. You soon caught on as what Mikey was doing. "We'll handle things from here! Go after the Lopmon!" You ordered. "What are you waiting for go after them!" LadyDevimon yelled. She and Nene then chased after Cutemon and Cutiemon throughout the castle.

You and Mikey looked at each other for a moment and then both bursted out laughing. "Ha ha ha! Really clever Mikey! You just came up with that out of nowhere! Ha ha!" You laughed. "Yeah well I needed someway to distract them! Ha ha" Mikey laughed. You both stared at each other for a moment and then blush and turn away. "Ahem! Well Monitamon can you take us there?" Mikey asked awkwardly. "Roger!" Monitamon said.

You and Mikey took off your LadyDevimon costumes and headed to the room with the barrier where Monitamon showed you the generorator "Lets deactivate it!" You said walking up to it. The ground then shook and a hand reached out from a coffin and took your Fusion Loaders. The Vampire then got out of the coffin. "I am the General Vampiremon!" He said. "So let me guess! Your the pimp for all these LadyDevimon to hook up with Lopmon?" You asked. Mikey and Monitamon sweatdrop at that. "Pimp? Hmph! I am no pimp I am a General!" Vampiremon scowled. "Yes General Pimp you mean?" You said smirking. "Grrr! I am no pimp! Be quiet you overboobed human!" Vampiremon yelled. You blushed at that. "O-overboobed?" You cry. "Why are you kidnapping the Lopmon?" Mikey asked. "Simple! They are an energy source!" Vampiremon said. The bell then rang. "Oh no! The bell!" You cried.

Vampiremon was about to attack but Lopmon came out of nowhere and swiped both of your Fusion Loaders from his hand and gave it to both of you. "I'll fight with you both! For my friends!" Lopmon said. "Thank you Lopmon!" Mikey said. "HOW DARE YOU!" Vampiremon yelled. Sparromon then came with Nene shooting blue lasers at him. "Mikey! Zeena! Lets go!" Nene said. You and Mikey then Digi Fuse your digimon to X's 4 and 5 and your digimon go fight it out.

You watched as both of your digimon try to fight but Vampiremon unleashed a draining attack upon them and they we're unable to break free. "Plasma Cannon!" You heard. The attack then destroyed the draining attack releasing your digimon. You all looked and saw Kiriha on Mailbirdramon. "Kiriha!" You cried. "Dont worry we'll beat the General! You guys take care of the Devimon!" Kiriha said. You looked and saw the Devimon come close and attack your digimon. "Reload! Beelzemon!" Mikey said. "Reload Balazemon!" You said. They then come out from the Fusion Loaders and help Shoutmon X5 and Zetimon X4.

"Darkness Loader! Digi Fusion!" Vampitemon said holding up his Darkness Loader absorbing MetalGreymon and making him bigger..."WHAT THE HELL?!" You cried.

Yeah this story is boring...I have so many ideas in my head but I just cant get it out you could say...Ive noticed that my viewer ratings is alot slower that in my last story which got over 100 viewers each day. Im gonna take a long break from this story until I can piece it all together! No im not stopping im just taking a break. And for my health benefits because I dont wanna give myself a headache from staying on the computer too long...hope you all understand! Until then R&R!


	3. Zetimon Super Evolution!

Okay before I start the chapter I have a message for those of you who gave me reviews seeing this story in a negative way and telling me this story sucks! Well I have news for you! At least I have the worth to UPLOAD a story! You have no right to go on telling me that this story sucks cause you no what? At least I can MAKE a story and come up and compose one! The fact that those of you who dont even have accounts that are telling me that my story is horrible makes me LAUGH! You have no right to go on telling a person that their story is horrible because to be honest I think everyone on FanFiction or Quizilla or FicitonPress who uploaded a story wether good or bad has the POTENTIAL to become a great writer, author, or journalist some day. Don't bring a person down and tell them that their hard work that they put a lot of hours into their time is bad because there maybe others out there who find it enjoyable! Thank You and ENJOY!

You all watched seeing that now MetalGreymon was fused with Vampiremon in horror. Kiriha was the most horrified. "MetalGreymon!" Mikey cried. "It cant be..." Kiriha cried. Vampiremon then charged at your digimon but Beelzemon and Balazemon then appear infront of them and blast Vampiremon back. "We'll be your shield!" Beelzemon said. "Yes! Now knock him away!" Balazemon said. Vampiremon then knocks Beelzemon and Balazemon away. Shoutmon X5 and Zetimon X4 then attack Vampiremon only for him to regenerate. "Have you both forgotten? The Lopmon inside me keep me from dying!" Vampiremon said. He then engulfs your digimon in darkness. "No!" You cried. Your digimon was now trapped inside Vampiremons mouth. "And now..they will be a part of me!" Vampiremon said.

You stared in anger and then turned to Kiriha. "Kiriha!" Mikey cried. "We need your help!" "My...my..." Kiriha began. "Whats wrong?" You asked. "My...MetalGreymon!" Kiriha cried. "You need to get a hold of yourself! We'll get him back okay?" You said shaking his shoulders. "How dare you hurt my friends!" Lopmon cried. Lopmon then began to glow a light white. Lopmon then traveled up to Vampiremon. "You big bully! Give me my friends!" He cried. "WHAT?" Vampiremon cried as he dropped Shoutmon X5 and Zetimon X4. "The White Lopmon?!" Vampiremon cried. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Tiny Twister!" Lopmon cried. He then summonded a gust of wind surrounding the place. Your digimon then de fuse. "Shoutmon! Fall back!" Mikey ordered. You then grab Kiriha's hand seeing that he was just standing there. "We need to go babe!" You say grabbing his hand and followed the others.

You all made it to the hiding area where you digimon layed there clearly tired. You stood with Kiriha trying to soothe him by massaging his shoulders to calm him down but it clearly didnt work so you stopped for fell to the ground and Zetimon helped him up. "Are you okay sweetie?" Zetimon asked. "Never better..." Shoutmon cried. Zetimon whimpered and pulled Shoutmon to her lap as she sat down letting Shoutmons head rest on her chest. "Lopmon saved us back there..." Shoutmon said. "So what now?" Nene asked. "We have to beat him! Use our power to crush him into smitherins!" Kiriha said. "But MetalGreymon is inside him and you'll need him to fight" You said. "MetalGreymon absorbed...because...HE WAS WEAK!" Kiriha cried. You stared at him in disbelief. "You call yourself a General? Just for saying that to your own partner I think you should need a spanking for a change!" You said. "You bet he does! He is NO General!" Shoutmon yelled.

"Kiriha we'll save MetalGreymon together!" Mikey said. "Dont tell me stuff that you'll think may console me!" Kiriha yelled. He then walked away from you and went over to Mikey and grabbed him by the collar. "You think this way too much!" "The White Lopmon!" Mikey said. "WHAT?!" Kiriha asked. "Oh yeah thats right! When Lopmon glowed Vampiremon got all scared" You said. "Thats right! We we're able to escape because of that" Mikey said. "I know about the White Lopmon! Its a Legendary Digimon! It has healing powers. And if we have his powers..." Lopmon began. "...We can save MetalGreymon!" Shoutmon finished. Mikey then put his hand on Kiriha's shoulder. "He has a weakness Kiriha!" Mikey said smirking. "Yeah Kiriha! I guess we're not trying to console you now are we? Hmmmm?" You asked as you constantly began to poke his side. Kiriha smirked back at you both. "Lets hope not" He said as he removed your finger from his side.

You all then heard a loud roaring. "Dang...busted..." Zetimon said. "Lets go! If the White Lopmon really exists it will appear at the UnderGround Temple" Lopmon said running. You all followed. Dorulamon then drilled a hole in the ground and your digimon jumped in. "Reload! Deckerdramon!" You heard. You all then turned to see that Kiriha brought out Deckerdramon and he stood on him. "I'll stop them from following!" Kiriha said. "Will you be ok?" You asked. "Yeah thats a whole army!" Mikey said. "Heh! Who do you guys think your talking to? The White Lopmon is our key to victory right?" Kiriha asked. "Yeah" You said. "Then I'll let you all handle that! Im counting on you babe! Decker Launcher!" Kiriha said. He then made Deckerdramon blast at the army. "Go! Bring MetalGreymon back to me! Make them pay!" Kiriha said. "You got it!" You said. The three of you then jump into the hole in the ground.

You each followed Lopmon seeing enemies in the corners. "Is this the only path we can take?" Mikey asked. Lopmon nodded. "Then I guess we'll have to keep fighting them as we keep going!" Nene said as she pulled out her Fusion Loader. Sparromon then charged at the enemy and destroyed some of them. "Go guys!" You said. Shoutmon and Zetimon and Dorulamon and Renamon then go in after. "Nene cmon!" Mikey said as she grabbed her arm and they both ran after. "Lopmon cmon!" Cutemon said grabbing Lopmons hand. Cutiemon grabbed Lopmons hand too choosing not to say anything. "Zeena cmon!" GreenKazemon said grabbing your hand. She flew fast making you fly a little. "Cmon!" You heard. You look back seeing Ballistamon. "Im all alone!" He cried. You sweatdrop at that and shook your head.

As you all charged in you all fought. The room was hot though. You helped too using your gun. "Cmon this way!" Lopmon said leading you all to an exit. You all then saw a door with a Lopmon symbol on it. "That has to be where the White Lopmon is" Lopmon said. An explosion then occurred meaning that the enemy was near. Nene suddenly pushed Mikey forward. "Go! I'll handle this!" Nene said. "Right! I'll go with him!" You said. "Okay lets go!" Mikey said. You all then ran towards the Lopmon door as Nene flew on Sparromon to destroy the door.

"Okay stand back! I'll blow it down!" You said aiming your bazooka at the door. "WOAH! Thats a big one! I thought T-elos only had hand guns!" Mikey said looking at the bazooka wide eyed. You smirk at him. "Stand back! Its gonna get messy!" You said. Everyone else slowly stand back afraid of what crazy damage you could do now that T-elos was merged with the REAL you. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" You then stood in position and rapidly began blasting at the door. Your hair kept blowing at the impact. "Zeena! ZEENA thats enough!" You heard Mikey yell. You stop. "Huh?" You then look at the door seeing that it didnt change. "WHAT THE HELL? I didnt even make a dent!" You yelled. "I got this! Drill Buster!" Dorulamon said drilling into the door. Renamon then helped out jabbing her claws rapidly into the door.

"Ooh! I'll help!" You say "Help? How?" Mikey asked. You smirk and lifted up your boot. "With these babies!" You said. Mikey looked at you confused raising and eyebrow. "Your shoes?" "Special Shoes!" You corrected. You then tugged at the side of your green shoe lace and suddenly a drill came out from the bottom of the heel. "Woah! How did you do that?!" Mikey asked. "I designed these shoes myself during my days in this crazy world! It has other functions too! I plan on making more so I can sell them once I go back to the human world...LETS GOOO!" You said as you press your drill against the door. "Zeena you are just FULL of surprises!" Mikey said smiling. You smirk at that.

You, Dorulamon and Renamon only managed to make a tiny hole in the wall full of red stuff. "Its no use!" Dorulamon said. "We have to try something else" Renamon said. Shoutmon touched the red stuff causing his hand to go on fire. Zetimon helped him out by blowing on it. "Ballistamon pull the door up!" Mikey said. "You help out too GreenKazemon!" You said. Both of them then use their strength and lifted up the door. "We can...lift..much longer..." GreenKazemon cried. "We'll handle things from here!" Mikey said. You,Mikey,Shoutmon,Zetimon,Cutemon,Cutiemon and Lopmon then crawl under the door until GreenKazemon and Ballistamon finally couldnt let go. "We're in!" You said. "So wheres this White Lopmon then?" Zetimon asked.

You all heard a creepy noise from above inside the cage. "White Lopmon are you there?" Mikey asked. The cage then dropped to the floor. "White Lopmon are you there?" Lopmon asked. But all you all saw was a tiny flame in the cage. "Mwa ha ha!" You heard. You all then saw Vampiremon. "Im afraid to tell you that the White Lopmon does not exist!" Vampiremon said. "WHAT?" You cry. "It is true that the power of the White Lopmon is the greater weakness but such a being never lived to begin with!" Vampiremon said. "LIAR!" you shout. This seemed to startle Mikey and Shoutmon who narrowed their eyes at you. You sweatdropped. "Sorry..." "Oh dearest I'm not lying..but no matter you come all this way just to FEED ME!" Vampiremon then slowly came charging for both of you.

You saw a blue melody and heard it too. "Mikey..did you feel that?" You asked. "Yeah its that melody!" Mikey said. "I hear it too" Shoutmon said. "Its from MetalGreymon!" Zetimon said. The two then charged with their giant mic and nail file and hit Vampiremon with a harsh force that knocked you out...

You slowly woke up seeing Cutemon and Cutiemon healing you. You look back seeing that you were hiding behind a pole. "Where are we? Wheres Shoutmon and Zetimon?" You asked. "Shh...quiet.." You heard. You then turn around seeing Mikey was behind you...in fact you we're positioned in his lap! You blushed. "Mikey what are you-?" "Shh...he'll hear you!" Mikey whispered. At that he then pulled you even closer to him. "Dont worry i'll protect you!" Mikey whispered to your ear. A bit of his lips touched your ear as he spokened making you shiver. "Where did you go? If you dont come out I will destroy first" Vampiremon said. You gasped a bit at that. "Shh...it will be alright" Mikey said wrapping his arms around you. Although you felt alot of his arms around your chest. You wanted to move away but it would be too awkward. You felt his fingers brush up against your chest to your cleavage. You blush deeply relising that your tube top was slowly slipping down from your chest from his touch. "Ooh Mikey...Not there..." You whispered. "I got it..." He whispered in amusement. _'Wait was he enjoying this?'_ You thought shocked. Thats when Mikey they pulled your tube top up completely over your chest making it move around a lot. You froze at the touches and you heard Mikey snicker. You looked back a bit from the corner of your eye seeing his teeth opened up widely and you could easily tell that he was grinning. "Im too young for this..." Cutemon muttered. "Me too!" Cutiemon said.

"We're right here!" you heard Shoutmon yelled. You and Mikey looked and saw that Shoutmon and Zetimon appeared before Vampiremon. "Let Lopmon go!" Zetimon said. "Oh you both finally gave up to be eaten?" Vampiremon asked. You instantly saw how Zetimon hid behind Shoutmon which did no good since she was taller but Shoutmon put his hand out to protect her. "Darkness Loader!" Vampiremon said. He then ate up both Shoutmon and Zetimon including Lopmon.

"My...body...yesssss..." Vampiremon said in pleasure as he ate up your digimon. "That sounded wrong..." You say sweatdropping. "Agreed!" Mikey said. "What? Somethings happening to me!" Vampiremon cried. White light then shone from his stomach. You, Mikey,Cutemon and Cutiemon then ran out from the hiding spot. "Whats happening?" Mikey asked. Thats when Dorulamon,Renamon,Ballistamon and GreenKazemon broke down the door. "Are you all alright?" Renamon asked. Nene and Kiriha then flew in ontop of Sparromon. "Wheres the White Lopmon?" Kiriha asked. "What Vampiremon is here?" "Shoutmon and Zetimon are inside!" You cry.

You then saw a glowing small light from your light green Fusion Loader. You smirk seeing the familiar gold light and symbol. On the symbol was a wide sideway N with three lines going through it. "You guys are in for a show now!" You said. "What? What are you talking about?" Mikey asked. You then raise up your Fusion Loader. "Zetimon! Super Evolve!" You said. "Zetimon! Super Evolve!" You heard. You smile knowing it was Zetimon. Bigger light then bursted out from Vampiremon and thats when Zetimon appeared. "UlaZetimon!" She said.**(Me: Yeah I know...horrible name but bare with it okay?)** "Woah!" Mikey said amazed. You couldnt blame him. UlaZetimon was taller and full of gold armor all over but her now silver hair was the only non metal thing about her. "So thats Zetimon's super evolution!" Kiriha said. "Surprised? You should be!" You said.

All of a sudden both Mikey's and Kiriha's Fusion Loader began to glow brighter and a round gold circle appears around it. "Could this be the might of Super Evolution?" Mikey asked. "Something amazing is happening inside him!" "Yeah! From my MetalGreymon too!" Kiriha said. The two then nodded. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve! OmniShoutmon!" Mikey said. "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve! ZekeGreymon!" Kiriha said. The two gold beams of light then shine through Vampiremon and you could hear Shoutmon and MetalGreymon super evolving. "ZekeGreymon! Show him how strong you are! YOUR REAL POWER!" Kiriha said. "Full power..." Mikey began. "...As one!" Kiriha finished. The two lights of red and blew then swerved around Mikey and Kiriha and it was truely breath taking. "OmniShoutmon!" Mikey said. "JikiGreymon!" Kiriha said. The two the pressed against each other back to back. "Double Fusion!" They say in unison as they bump their Fusion Loaders against each other and golden light erupts from them. "OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" "Double Fusion!" They said. "Shoutmon X's DX!"

ShoutmonXDX then appeared. Mikey and Kiriha smirk as they both do a cool cute little hand toss with their Fusion Loaders slightly flipping in the air before catching them in unison. You raise your eyebrow. "REALLY? Know what im mad y'all got that right at the same time" You said. "Woah! Shoutmon!" UlaZetimon said amazed. "Woah Zetimon! Since when could you Super Evolve?" Shoutmon XDX asked. "For awhile now! Do you like it?" UlaZetimon asked giving a suggestive pose. "Looks great!" ShoutmonXDX said. "This is unacceptable! How dare you ruin my body! You will pay! Giga Drain!" Vampiremon said unleashing a dark ball. Shoutmon XDX and UlaZetimon then slashed through the beam. UlaZetimon and Shoutmon XDX then slashed at Vampiremon.

"Have you both forgotten that I can regenerate?" Vampiremon asked. "Not anymore!" ShoutmonXDX said. "WHAT?" Vampiremon asked. "The Lopmon you used to regenreate arent there anymore!" UlaZetimon said. "So the Lopmon are...?" You began. "I SHALL CONSUME YOU BOTH INSTEAD!" Vampiremon said. "V Boomerang!" "Ula Gold Beam!" The two attacks then hit Vampiremon destroyed him. "They did it!" Mikey said. "Yeah they did!" Kiriha said. "WOO! YEAH!" You said wrapping your arms around Kiriha and Mikey's shoulders shaking them. "Easy there Zeena..." Kiriha said. "Lopmon?" Cutemon said. Cutiemon then hugged your leg. "Is he not coming back?" Cutiemon cried. "Aww..." You cooed as you scooped her up and held her in your arms. "She'll always be with us ok baby? He'll be watching over us!" You said. "Right" Kiriha and Mikey said.

You all stood over the cliff. "Its the sun! Ive never seen it look so beautiful!" You said. "To prevent this from ever happening! We will keep fighting on!" Mikey said raising up his Fusion Loader towards the flag. "Cmon guys! Lets go get Those Damn Seven Generals!" You said. "Actually we have five left!" Mikey said. "Dont ruin the mood just say 'yeah'" You said sweatdropping. "Okay..." Mikey said. "YEAH!" You all said.

R&R! And please to those of you who negatively reviewed my story please refer to the message at the very top.


	4. Mervamon and The Savior Lightning!

Thanks for all the support guys! Its nice to know that there are people who like this story for what it is! For that I thank you all! Also im taking fictional character requests for Zeena's new character persona's. It could be from well known anime or video games. Just gotta make sure it will fit with the story. It could be a wild cool character or...whatever! I'll be awaiting your requests! THANKS!

You all made it to a new Zone where Shoutmon fell but Zetimon caught him quickly and pulled him to her arms carrying him bridal style. "Thanks Zetimon!" He said. "Sure thing sweetie!" Zetimon said. The two then nuzzled their noses as they both giggled. They were such a cute digi couple. You all then jumped to another platform only to be surrounded by flowers. "What kingdom is this?" Shoutmon asked. "It has a flower garden" Mikey said. "Its so pretty!" Zetimon said. Sparromon then flew happily around the field. "Yay!" She cheered. "It smells like honey! I lovveee honey!" You said. "Me too!" Nene said happily. You both smiled at each other and giggled. Shoutmon then jumped off from Zetimon and went to the garden and picked up a green rose. He then presented it to Zetimon. "To my future queen!" He said getting on one knee. Zetimon giggled and took the rose. "Thanks Shoutmon!" She then gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. "Aww anit that cute?" You asked Nene. "Yeah" Nene said.

You then smirk at Kiriha. "Hey honey you wanna grab me one of those?" You asked. "No..." Kiriha said. "C'mon its romantic" You said. "Fine..." Kiriha said. He then went to the garden and picked up a rose and he presented it to you. "Here..." he said. You smiled and took the rose. It was green with a small dark blue hue. You sniffed it and it smelled nice. "Mmm! Smells nice!" You said. You then look up at Kiriha. "Thanks Sexy Blue General!" You said. Kiriha smirked at you. "Oh im Sexy huh?" He asked. You giggled. "Hell yeah" You said. Kiriha then chuckled at that and pulled you close to him he then leaned close to you and planted a soft kiss on your lips. You then sneak your tongue out and slip it into his lips licking the inside. You did your best not to moan so that everyone else would not turn back to look at then pulled away and you wrapped your arms around each other and stare into each others eyes. You smirked and licked his lips. "Ha ha! Hey that tickles!" Kiriha said chuckling a bit. You smiled as Kiriha then nibbled onto your neck. Between you and Kiriha there were times where he could be cold and mean to you but it always makes up for everything in the end where he finally decides to show some affection.

"Hey um...guys? Look!" Mikey said. You and Kiriha blush and pull away only to look up to see the dark code crown. "The General!" You said. "Yeah! Lets go get em!" Zetimon said. "We'll beat them for sure!" Shoutmon said. He then walked with Zetimon holding hands which you thought was cute. Kiriha then walked away from your grasp and followed the others. You whimpered. _'The attention was nice while it lasted...'_ You thought. You then followed the others. Some dazed digimon then walked over to you. "They all look dizzy" Shoutmon said. "Or drunk!" You added. "Hey thats not even funny!" Nene said. "Sorry!" You said. You then turned to the digimon. "Hey! Are y'all alright?" You then heard a screaming. "THAT VOICE!" Nene cried. You all then ran to find the source of the voice.

You all looked and saw a bunch of Honeybeemon seemingly sucking the life out of Lilamon. You knew that Lilamon from before. "Oh no! They sucking the life outta her!" You cried. A digimon nearby then looked towards your way and summonded a dark energy field at your digimon which made them weak. "Hey whats happening Renamon?" You asked. "Dont let the sound waves hit you!" Renamon cried. "Stop it! Your hurting me!" Zetimon cried. "Grrrr! Your hurting her! Leave us alone!" Shoutmon yelled. He then charged for the digimon. "ROCK AND ROLLER!" "Noba Blast!" Greymon said. The two attacks then hit the evil digimon. You and Mikey ran over to Lilamon. "Lilamon are you ok?" Mikey asked. Lilamon slowly turned to you both. "Mikey...Zeena..." Lilamon cried.

"How dare you intefer!" A digimon cried. You all then turned and saw a tiny little digimon. "What the hell?" You said. "Whats with that little fairy?" Shoutmon asked. "I am the General of this little kingdom! I am Lord Zamuelmon!" he said. "He questioned your size. NOT who you are!" You said. "You will be wised to be silent little girl!" Zamuelmon said. "LITTLE GIRL? Looks whos talking! I anit a little midget prick like yourself you little s***!" You said rolling your eyes. Everyone else around you had blank scared look on their faces. "Oh Zeena why now?" Mikey asked faceplaming shaking his head. "Dont underestimate my size-" Zamuelmon began. "-UH UH NO! Im gonna underestimate ya self cause you too damn small to be a General okay honey? Go back to the end of the line or ima squash you like a bug! OH WAIT you is a bug!" You said. Mikey continued to facepalm, Kiriha,Renamon and Droulamon shook their heads, Cutemon and Cutiemon covered their ears, Nene looked at you in disbelief at your language,Shoutmon looked at you crazy while everyone else sweatdropped. All except Zamelmon who looked like he was about to blow.

"THATS IT! HONEYBEEMON! IGNITEMON! GET THEM! And make that annoying black girl shut up" Zamuelmon ordered. "OH OH! So now you bringing race into this? UH UH Its on now!" You said. You then pulled out your handguns and shot down the few Honeybeemon that headed your way. Ignitemon then activated the sound waves. Thats when you heard the sound of charging. You all looked and saw a woman digimon and she used her attacks on the enemy. "Mervamon! There you go ruining my fun again! But no matter I have the digi honey! Lets go!" Zamuelmon ordered. He then flew away with the Honeybeemon. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE!" Mervamon yelled. Ignitemon then stopped her and blew the soundwaves at her, stopping her and soon made his escape.

Lilamon then looked at both you and Mikey. "Fusion Fighters! Im so glad we get to meet again! By the way wheres the Love Love Dance Couple?" Lilamon asked. "They arent with me! Im the only one who got to go back to the Digital World" Mikey said. "Is Stingmon with you?" Shoutmon asked. "No..." Lilamon said sadly. "Lilamon! Do you know them?" Mervamon asked walking over to her. You had a skeptical look on your face and took a good look at Mervamon.

She was extremely tall with long blue pigtail braids like yours except hers had two pigtails while yours only had one. She had on a snake helmet that seemed to resembled Ignitemons for some reason. She was wearing a white bra like top with sharp teeth detailing exposing a lot more cleavage than needed, short leather shorts with tiny slit sides,around the shorts was a red a symmetrical wrap, black thigh high boots with claw tips and her one arm consisted of a giant snake. You raised an eyebrow. _'WOW! And I thought my outfit was too revealing'_ You thought. "Im fine! These are the people fighting the Bagra Army!" Lilamon said. "I see! You people follow me! Lets go to the Digi Honey Nest!" Mervamon said. She then began to walk past you. "Rather bossy isnt she?" Nene asked. "Meh...she alright to me" You said. "In any case lets follow her" Mikey said.

Meramon then lead you all into her secret base. You saw a bunch of familar digimon. Including Stingmon! "What happened here?" You asked. "There power was sucked out by the Honeybeemon!" Lilamon cried as she began to tear up. "Dont cry Lilamon tears never soothe a lady's face! Dont worry I'll beat Zamuelmon for sure!" Mervamon said. She then walked over to a cabinent. "Be sure to eat up to gain your strength up!" She said as she tossed Shoutmon a bunch of Digi Bites. "Oh wow! Digi Bites!" Shoutmon said happily. "You got any Digi Juice?" You asked. Mervamon then tossed you two bottles of Digi Juice. A wide smile spreads on your face. "Alright! Good stuff!" You said. You then chuck the Digi Juice in your mouth and drink. "Zeena you know you shouldnt drink so much" Nene muttered. "You know if your keep drinking that stuff your jugs will grow even further!" Mervamon said. You widen your eyes and stopped drinking looking at Mervamon who was smirking at you showing a bit of her fangs. "J-jugs?! What kind of jugs are you talking about Mervamon?" You asked blushing immediately knowing what she meant. "You should start drinking some or two since your so jealous little girl" Mervamon said to Nene. "Hey I am not jealous!" Nene cried.

After a few seconds you suddenly felt your body do a sudden take over. Your hair suddenly got shorter but retained the same hairstyle and turned from green to a light rose pink. Your outfit changed from your green and black revealing outfit to a heavy tight leather backless outfit with metal shoulder pads that connecting to your fingerless gloves, the bottom was seemingly a leotard but surrounding it was a separated white "skirt, metal hard thigh high boot, a long cap with a collar attached around your neck. Your left shoulder had a red shield and in your right hand you were holding a red metal like sword. I the center of your chest was a shiny little "necklace" that would glow when you touch it. "I say we go fight" You said. Everyone looked at you surprised. "Woah! Zeena!" Nene said surprised. "I thought Nene cured you of your persona" Kiriha said. "Apparently not...who are you?" Mikey asked. "Lightning...I am...the Savior..." You said. **(Me: Character Inspire: Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Returns!)**

Mervamon smiled at you. "Hm! I like you! Now let us go to Zamuelmon's castle. Follow me!" Mervamon said. "Alright!" You said. "Your quite energetic but how are you going to fight?" Kiriha asked. "Lightning and I will attack from the front! You guys will follow as backup!" Mervamon said. "Dont order us around! And waht makes you think we'll beat them?" Kiriha asked. "But we will beat them!" Mervamon said. "All enthusim but no brains behind it huh?" Kiriha asked. "For someone with a cute face you sure have an impudent mouth little boy" Mervamon said snapping her snake tounge at his face but Kiriha didnt seem to flinch one bit. "I cant deal with this! I will be acting on my own!" Kiriha said. He then walked away. "She sure had guts calling Kiriha little boy!" Zetimon said. "Yep!" Shoutmon said. He then fed her some digibites.

"Because of you our potential has weakened!" Nene said. "I dont chase after those who choose to leave" Mervamon said. "I dont care he's our friend!" Nene said. "Quit complaining Little Princess!" Mervamon said. "Who are you calling Princess?" Nene cried. Zetimon then giggled at that. "I like her!" She said to Shoutmon. You sighed. "I have no time to waste! Im going after the enemy!" You said walking out the cave."Im going too! Those who are strong enough to keep up with us can come!" Mervamon said as she followed you. Mikey then followed. "Mikey!" Nene cried. "I wont turn my back on them! Besides we have to defeat the General!" Mikey said. Mervamon then pushed him. "I like you! you got guts! Im promoting you to comander!" Mervamon said. "Okay! Lets go beat the General" Mikey said.

You walked side by side with Mervamon. "Follow our lead!" Mervamon said. You and Mervamon then quickly jump platforms with everyone else slowly following. Ballistamon fell hard to the ground. "This is no time for jokes! Lets go!" You said. You and Mervamon automatically charged into the forest. Your superhuman speed allowed you to keep up. "Are they seriously charging in on their own?" Shoutmon asked. "Dont you guys have a better strategy?" Nene asked. "Cover for us! And try not to get in our way!" You said. "NOW Get moving!" Mervamon said. You both then charged in.

After awhile you and Mervamon come out of the forest bringing out alot of Honeybeemon with you. "HERE THEY COME!" "Get ready!" You said. You and Mervamon then brought out your swords and attacked. You attacked most of the Honeybeemon with your sword slashing your way to victory but more Honeybeemon then surround you. "You are so eager to die" You said.** (Me: Yeah those are one of Lightning's quotes from the game XD) **You then magically change your outfit from your savior outfit your Dark Muse outfit and use your cleaver sword to attack. "What the heck?!" Zetimon asked shocked. "Amazing! She changed outfits!" Nene said amazed. You then magically change to your Watery Chorus outfit which consisted of a blue bikini top and bottom with a side tail feathery skirt and continue to attack. "Woah...!" Mikey said shocked. "Who changes clothes during a battle?!" Shoutmon asked shocked. **(Me: That was my first reaction when I played the Lighting Returns Demo! XD I really want that game!)**

"Everyone attack as one!" Mikey ordered. The digimon then did so and attacked. "We did it!" Shoutmon said. You then change back into your original savior outfit. "Destiny is Destiny..." You said. At that a small song ringtone _'Salvation's FanFare'_ then briefly played as you close your eyes and look down as you touched your 'necklace' making it glow.**(Me: Just like the game guys! XD! If you dont know exactly how it is go on youtube and look up Lightnings Victory Poses and skip to the last part of the video seeing her in her Savior outfit touching her "necklace" as the music plays)** Everyone looked at you crazy. "Uh did you guys hear that music just now?" Mikey asked. "Yes but where did it come from?" Nene asked. "The song will play whenever a battle is won" You explain. "Huh! I like it! Your pretty interesting Lightning!" Mervamon said. You said nothing.

You then turn and see Nene on the ground with Ballistamon running over to her. "Im sorry Nene!" Ballistamon said. "Dont worry about it!" Nene said. "You alright Princess?" Mervamon asked walking up to her. "Let me take care of that" She then had her snake lick her wound and then patched it up. You then grab your head and shake it as your hair and clothes go back to normal. "What the? What?" You asked. "You we're a superhuman savior named Lightning and you were able to help Mervamon fight" Mikey explain. "Lightning? Thats sounds like something out of a video game or something...what was it? Kingdom Hearts?" You asked. **(Me: Nope! But your close! XD)**

Some of the Honeybeemon then began to fly away. "You will not escape!" Mervamon said getting up but Ignitemon stopped her. "Stop defying Lord Zamuelmon sister!" Ignitemon said. "Sister?" You asked."You mean you guys are related?" Zetimon asked. "I thought they both looked similar.." You said. "Yes...this is my younger brother..." Mervamon said sadly. "Brother?" Nene cried. "Unfortunenely he is helping Zamuelmon" Mervamon said. "If you want to stay alive join the stronger side!" Ignitemon said. "But if we join forces we can beat the Bagra Army!" Mervamon said.

Zamuelmon then appeared along with some Honeybeemon. "Resistance is futitle! Surrender and-" Thats when you pulled out your gun and began shooting at Zamuelmon. "OH JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ALREADY!" You shouted as you began shooting rapidly. "Oh Zeena..." Nene sighed. Zamuelmon was struggling with your shots and Mervamon decided to help using her snake arm. "Ignitemon use your power!" Zamuelmon ordered. Ignitemon then summonded his soundwave. "You may be my brother but I will finish you! I wont show mercy!" Mervamon said. Nene gasped.

"Lets make this interesting...Guagamon!" Zamuelmon ordered. He then pulled out the Darkness Loader. "Guawagamon! Honeybeemon! Force Digi Fusion!" Zamuelmon ordered. They then digi fused. Ignitemon then jumped ontop of them. "Mervamon? What you gonna do?" You asked. "Will you fight your brother?" Nene asked. "Yes! None of you may interfer!" Mervamon said. She then began to fight it out until she was pinned against a tree struggling to break free.

You all saw a small tear form in her eye. "He was a cute boy before the Bagra took over Honey Land. But I cant stand watching my brother and Zamuelmon turn everything in Honey Land into living corspes! I wont allow that!" Mervamon said. "Yes! Anger, Suffering, you are following with Negative ener-" Zamuelmon began but you then shoot multiple shots at him. "Shut the f*** up!" You yell. "Ah! Insolent little girl!" Zamuelmon yelled. He then shot at your arm causing your gun to fly out of your hand. "Ah!" You cry grabbing your arm. "Zeena!" Mikey cried as he ran over to you along with Shoutmon and Zetimon. "Are you ok?" You turn to glare at Zamuelmon. "You little s***! I'll kill you!" You yelled. Mikey,Shoutmon, and Zetimon sweatdropped. "I think she's ok..." Shoutmon said.

You watched as Mervamon continued to suffer from Ignitemon's grasp. He then jabbed a needle in her arm and sucked the energy from her. "I have to help!" Nene said. "Wait what?" Shoutmon asked. At that Nene then got on Sparromon and flew on her. "Listen up y'all! We gonna protect Nene!" You said. "Right!" Mikey said. Sparromon then flew and attacked Ignitemon. "How could you do this to your sister? Dont you understand her feelings?" Nene asked. She then grabbed Ignitemon from the digimon. She and Ignitemon then jump off Sparromon. "Mervamon your brother is secured now fight!" Nene said. "Mervamon! Sparromon lets go!" Nene then pulled out her Fusion Loader. "Mervamon! Sparromon! Digi Fuse!" Nene said. "JetMervamon!" They said. "Ooh! Cool!" You said. They then fought it out for awhile. JetMervamon seemed to struggle at one point. "Oh no! JetMervamon!" Nene cried. Thats when Nene's Fusion Loader emitted a gold light. "Huh? Whats this?" Nene asked. "Nene thats Super Evolution!" Mikey said. Nene then nodded at that. "JetMervamon Super Evolve!" Nene said. "SparMervamon!" She said. **(Me: Originally in the show Nene doesnt get a super evoloution with her digimon which I hated because to me the creators just made Nene look like a weak character or a damel in distress but im not sayong Nene doesnt have her moments cause she does. But if they were to give Nene a super evolution who would Nene double fusion with?)**

SparMervamon was now clad in revealing gold and silver armor which looked amazing. Like UlaZetimon her hair was now silver and non metal. She then fought it out and won. "We did it!" Nene said happily. "YEAH!" You cheered. Zamuelmon then fled and SparMervamon then de fused. "Sister..." Ignitemon said walking over to Mervamon. "Ignitemon..." Mervamon. "Im sorry I was wrong! I was scared" Ignitemon said. "Its alright! For now on you'll be fighting with all of us!" Mervamon said. Ignitemon nodded at that. "Thank you Nene! But you can be quite reckless to you know!" Mervamon said. "I couldnt stand watching...you see I have a younger brother as well.." Nene said looking at the ground sadly. You put a hand on her shoulder and look at Mervamon. "Yeah...see Nene came to this world to look for her brother" You said. "So where is this brother of yours?" Mervamon asked. "I still dont know where to find him...but no matter how long it takes I will find him!" Nene said. "And we'll be here to help you!" You said. "Thanks Zeena" Nene said.

R&R! Remember im taking fictional character requests for Zeena's new personas. It has to be an action,funny,cool,or sassy or whatever amusing character from whatever game or anime. R&R it ok?


	5. Double Fuse Girls! The Sailor From Mars

ENJOY!

You all headed back to the base where Ignitemon apologized for his actions and now deciding to join you all in battle. "Now we can all work together to beat the General!" Mikey said. "Yeah! Now that you come to your sense that is" You said. "lets go to the Zamuelmon castle and take them all down!" Mervamon said.

Later on you discussed strategies as you drank more Digi Juice. "Zamuelmon is too small for our attacks to hit him" Shoutmon said. "Its gonna be hard to fight him this way" Mikey said. "If only if we could make him bigger than it would be easier to beat him" Mikey said. "Speaking of bigger, Zeena your gonna get bigger if you keep drinking all that Digi Juice!" Zetimon said. "What do you mean by 'bigger'?" You asked glaring at her. "You know since your smuggling all those melons they are gonna become bigger like a cows!" Zetimon said smirking. You blush deeply. "What exactly do you mean by smuggling melons?" You asked. Zeitmon along with Shoutmon then snickered. "Hey guys knock it off!" Mikey said. "But they are right! You should stop drinking that Digi Juice for awhile" Nene said. "I bet Nene's just jealous because she doesnt carry alot of 'excess baggage' like Zeena does! Hee hee!" GreenKazemon said giggling. Nene blushed at that. "I am NOT jealous!" Nene cried. "Zamuelmon can force himself to shrink by drinking honey!" Ignitemon said. "Thats how we're gonna beat him! By making him bigger!" Mikey said.

An arrow then shot in the wall. "Whats that?" Zetimon asked. You then grabbed the arrow and picked up the note that came with it. You read it. "'Everyone is invited to the Honey Amusement Park using this ticket! If you refuse my invitation I will bring other digimon to amuse me love General Zamuelmon'. What the hell?" You asked. "Whats the Honey Amusement Park?" Cutiemon asked. "Its his hunting area" Ignitemon said. "Ok Mikey so whats the plan?" You asked. "This is the perfect oppurtunity! Were gonna use the trap to our advantage!" Mikey said. "How?" Shoutmon asked. "Oh I get it! We got someone scouting out the area for us!" You said. "I still dont get it" GreenKazemon said.

Hi Monitamon and Monitamon then got to work. You then saw Kiriha on the Monitamon screen. "Hey sweetie!" You greeted. "Why did you call me?" Kiriha asked. You narrowed your eyes. "Yeesh what a charming 'hello' that was..." You said. You then turn to Mikey. "You talk to Mr. Attitude here" You said rolling your eyes as you got up and leaned against the wall. You closed your eyes for a moment as Mikey discussed the plan to Kiriha. After awhile Kiriha disappeared from the screen. "I wonder who those people were..." Mikey said. "Hmm? What people?" You asked. "Kiriha said he saw two people in the forest and they werent one of Zamuelmon's forces" Nene explained. "Anyway I told him that we're going to lend him some of our forces. So Im gonna send out Beelzemon and you should send out Balazemon" Mikey said. "Ok!" You said. "Reload! Beelzemon!" "Reload Balazemon!" You said. They then come out from both Fusion Loaders. "Ok guys you all are gonna go with Ignitemon to help Kiriha" You explain. "Very Well" Beelzemon said. "As you wish Lady General" Balazemon said. "Oh by the way Zeena, Kiriha said he has a surprise for you when he gets back" Mikey said. "Surprise? Really?" You asked. "Yep!" Mikey said.

You all then finally arrived. "Welcome to the Honey Amusement Park! Im looking forward to having fun with you guys! Come on in!" Zamuelmon said. Tentacles then come out of the truck and pull you all inside. You glare at Zamuelmon. "Ok first you say some creepy ass things such as 'Im looking foward to having fun with you guys' and then you bring in some naughty tentacles to touch us and trap us...where EXACTLY are you going with this?" You asked irritated. "If you guys wanna guess my game I will return all the Digi Honey I took from you! So you better stay on your toes if you dont wanna lose! Hey! That rhymes!" Zamuelmon said happily. "A yo! Nobody cares you motherf****** prick! The fact that your still talking makes me sick you little d***!" You said. "Ohhhhh! 10 points for Zeena for better rhyming! Alright!" GreenKazemon said happily. "Oh hush GreenKazemon!" Zetimon said.

"Hmph! No matter im not giving my Digi Honey up! im gonna torture all of you to death...after I am done playing with all of you...heh heh heh..." Zamuelmon said. He then started the bus. "'Play with us?' 'Torture us?' YUP! YUP! This guy is a RAPIST!" You said. "Nows not the time Zeena..." Mikey said sighing. Zamuelmon then drove you to another area. He then released you all until you all stepped out seeing that you were in a frozen area. You all were shivering. You were the most since your outfit showed the most skin other than Nene who only had her legs to worry about. "S*** Im c-cold!" You cried. "Well thats what you g-get f-for wearing such l-light cl-clothing!" Zetimon said shivering. You then turned to look at Mervamon in confusion and she didnt seem to shiver one bit even if most of her skin was exposed. "M-M-Mervamon? Aren't you c-c-cold?!"You asked. Mervamon looked at you confused. "How can I be cold?" You looked at her crazy. _'Uh cause your half naked...' You_ thought.

"This is my first attraction! To get to the next attraction you must run around and try not to get shot!" Zamuelmon said shooting an arrow at you but you dodged swiftly. "Damn..." he muttered. You all kept dodging arrows. Cutemon,Cutiemon,Renamon and Dorulamon were the first ones shot. "Rock N Roller!" "Deadly File!" Although the two attacks had missed. Missiles were about to shoot at Zetimon. "Look out!" Shoutmon cried. He then stepped in Zetimon's way taking the hit. "Shoutmon!" Zetimon cried. Zetimon then was shot in the back by arrows. Soon the same happened with Ballistamon and GreenKazemon. "Next attraction!" Zamuelmon said.

He then took you all to a hot lava area. At least now your clothing was appropriate for this sudden weather change. "Next attraction is the small mountain and everyone gets to stay for five minutes!" Zamuelmon said. "And im gonna enjoying five minutes of beating your little ass when im done with you!" You threatened. You then clutch your head and felt a sudden change in your body. Your hair grew even longer and unbraided itself and changed from deep green to black. Your outfit then changed into a normal school girl outfit. "Hm? Where am I?" You asked. "Who are you?" Mikey asked. You smirked. "I'll show you!" You said. You then held up a gold item with a boy symbol on it and raised it into the air. "Mars Power Make up!" You said. The symbol then glowed and spinned releasing fire energy around. Your clothes then temporarily disappeared and you began the transformation. The fire energy then surrounded you and you found yourself in a new outfit. You were in red high heels,a red extremely short red skirt with a white sleeveless top toppled off with a purple bow, white gloves with red cuffs, red star shaped earrings and around your forehead was a gold crown.

You then strike a pose. "Im Sailor Mars!" You said. "Sailor Mars?" Shoutmon asked confused. **(Me: Character Inspire: Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon! Requested By: cecebeec) **"What a cute outfit! Hee hee!" GreenKazemon said."Im starting to think Zeena's MPD issue is more than just a minor condition you know?" Zetimon asked. "Strange...Sailor Moon? That sounds like something out of an anime I used to watch as a kid...what was it? Revolutionary Girl Utena?" Nene asked.** (Me: Hee hee! No! XD)**. "Um wheres my team?" You asked. "So...Sailor Mars...what can you do exactly?" Mikey asked skeptically. "I have fire based attacks!" You said. "Good enough for me! Lets go!" Shoutmon said.

You all then ran through the area dodging objects that Zamuelmon kept firing at you all. You stop in your tracks. "Go ahead guys I'll hold him off!" You said. You then pull out a tailsman full of chinese letters and press it against your forehead. Your hair and clothing slowly flew up as you recited words. You then shoot your eyes open and got ready. You close your hands together and make a gun shape with your fingers and thumb and point them outward. Fire energy surrounded your two fingers. "Fire Soul Bird!" You said. A spiral fire then shot out of your fingers and then formed a fire bird. The bird roared and hit Zamuelmon a bit. "Ah! Insolent little girl!" He cried. He then shot arrows but you dodged and followed Mikey and everyone else. "You did great back there Zee-I mean Sailor Mars!" He said. "Thanks! But I'd still like to know where my friends are" You said.

You saw one by one that the digimon were getting shot with arrows. "Oh no! The poor creatures!" You cried. "They need to rest for now! Reload!" Mikey said. The digimon then went into the Fusion Loader. Zamuelmon then took you all to another attraction where each of you were trap inside fairiswheel seats. "Are you having fun already?" Zamuelmon asked. "No we arent! There is nothing amusing about this!" Mervamon said. "Oh cmon Im having alot of fun playing at the Honey Amusement Park!" Zamuelmon said. "But I wanna savor my time attacking each and everyone of you!" Zamuelmon said shooting arrows. You and Mikey ducked down. "If only Sailor Moon and the others were here! We could take him out easily" You said. "I have no idea who you are talking about but I know that Kiriha will pull through!" Mikey said. Kiriha then appeared on the Monitamon screen. "Mikey! All the Digi Honey is secured! Zamuelmon cant shrink anymore!" Kiriha said. "Thats great!" Mikey said.

"What?! My Digi Honey!? Wait! How did I get so big?!" Zamuelmon asked. "No you cant grow any longer!" You said. Sparromon then flew out and took you all out of the ferris wheel. "No you get to see the real me!" Zamuelmon said. He then grew even bigger. "Didnt expect it didnt you?! Now I'll have fun crushing you!" Zamuelmon said. "He's too big!" Shoutmon cried. "We have to attack now" Mikey said. He and Nene then Digi Fused their digimon. "Um hello? Arent you gonna Digi Fuse us?" Zetimon asked you. "Dont worry little green creature! I'll protect you!" You said. You then suddenly flew up with JetMervamon and Shoutmon X's 4! "Zeena can fly?! HOW?!" Mikey asked. "Amazing!" Nene said surprised.

The three of you tried to land an attack but Zamuelmon proved to be too strong for you. He then slammed the three of you to the ground! Thats when Kiriha appeareed with his digimon and tried to attack but yet again Zamuelmon proved to be too fast. He then grabbed him. You took action and flew up. You hold up your five fingers and your nails glow red into nail polish. A red and gold wand with a star on top with the same symbol from before then appears in your hand. "Mars Star Power! Make up!" You said. Firey energy then surrounds the wand as you spin and several chinese symbols then appear in the light. "Burning Mandala!" You said shooting beams of fire at Zamuelmons hand releasing Kiriha and his digimon. "Thanks Zeena! Wait! Zeena?! How are you flying?!" Kiriha asked shocked. You smirk and wink at him as you all land.

"I think my work here is done for now!" You said. You then go back into your original state. "What the? How did? I'll ask them later..." You muttered you looked back and saw Kiriha and Mikey performing the Double Fusion. "Shoutmon! SuperEvolve!" "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" "OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" Mikey and Kiriha then pressed against each other back to back. "Double Fusion!" They said pressing their red and blue Fusion Loaders against each other. "Shoutmon X's DX!" He then went to fight it out with Zamuelmon.

You sigh and cross your arms. "Whats wrong Zeena?" Nene asked. "I just dont like where this is going! I mean you ever notice that in every Digimon Season of the show its always the guys that do most of the work? Why not have girls be more powerful too?" You asked. "What about Zoe when she turns into Kazemon in Digimon Frontier? Or Ruka from Tamers?" Nene asked. "Yeah but in Episode 4 she lost and Koji had to save her. And then there Mimi from Season 1 whos always crying and Sora whos just plain annoying! But really what im trying to say is that I wish we could be as powerful as the guys and Digi Fusion further you know?" You asked. **(Me: Yeah I had them break the fourth wall! Heh heh heh!)**

You then saw your Fusion Loader emit a light gold circle. "What the?" You asked. "Hey I have it too Zeena!" Nene said. You look at her Fusion Loader seeing the same thing happening. "You know what this means right?" Nene asked. You smirked. "Yep!" "Zetimon! Super Evolve!" "JetMervamon! Super Evolve!" Nene said. "UlaZetimon!" "SparMervamon!" You and Nene then pressed against each other back to back with you on the right and Nene on the left. "UlaZetimon!" "SparMervamon!" "...Double Fusion!" You both said pressing your light green and lavender Fusion Loaders against each other. "Zetimon X's DX!" She said. Mikey and Kiriha looked back in awe at the Double Fusion you and Nene made. Zetimon was the main figurehead like Shoutmon was. Only Zetimon had Mervamon's body and was clad with gold and silver. "Great! Now we can attack together!" Shoutmon XDX said. "Right!" Zetimon XDX said.

The two then went for Zamuelmon. Although Zamuelmon was too fast for them. Eventually Zamuelmon made his way towards the building and Shoutmon and Zetimon XDX seized their chance and attacked. "No! It cant end like this!" Zamuelmon cried. He then disappeared. The flag then changed to the triple flag of Fusion Fighter, Blue Flare and Deadly Z symbols. "We did it guys!" Ignitemon said. "Yeah! And that was so cool how you guys can Double Fusion like Kiriha and I!" Mikey said. "Well thats girl power for you!" Nene said. "Hee hee! Yeah!" You said. "But still! How were you able to fly before?" Shoutmon asked. "Fly? What are you talking about?" You asked. "You were this Magical Girl character named Sailor Mars and she had bizarre fire powers" Mikey explained. "Fire powers? Thats crazy!" You said. "If I didnt know better I'd say you were a superhuman or something" Zetimon said. "Yeah that would be kinda crazy" You said laughing.

"Your pretty amazing Lightning! For a human!" Mervamon said. "Lightning? Im Zeena!" You said. "Nene! I'd like to join your team! I wanna stay and fight the rest of the Generals!" Mervamon said. "Mervamon!" Nene said happily. "Well would you look at that Nene! You can fight more now!" You said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah!" Nene said happily. "Now follow me Nene!" Mervamon said boldly. This caused you and Nene along with Sparromon to anime fall. "Its the other way around!" Sparromon said. You then got up and turned to Kiriha. "Kiriha! Mikey said you had a surprise for me!" You said. "Oh thats right I do!" Kiriha said. "So where is it?" You asked. "Lay down" Kiriha said. "Lay down? How are you gonna give me my present this way?" You asked confused. "Just lay down" Kiriha said. You then lay flat on the ground.

"I dont see how this is-" You then saw Kiriha hovering over you. "-Wait?! Your not gonna-" Thats when Kiriha began to spank you and you couldnt get away. "AHHHH! OW OW OW!" You cried. "'Mr. Attitude' huh? Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Kiriha yelled as he continued to spank you. "Noo please no more!" You cried. "You better behave then!" Kiriha said giving you his last spank on your rear. "OWWWW!" You cried. Kiriha then got off of you and you ran over to hug Nene. "He doesnt love me!" You cried. "Oh cmon sure he does..." Nene said soothing you. You pull away and immediately wipe your tears. "Whatever! I LIKE it!" You said. Mikey sweatdropped at that. "You both have an odd relationship" "Tough love" Shoutmon said. Zetimon giggled at that and wrapped her arms around Shoutmon and pulled him to her legs.

"...Who were those two kids?" Kiriha asked. "What two kids?" You and Nene asked in unison. "I came across two kids when I was fighting in Honey Lands Forest! A boy with golden hair and a girl with peach hair" Kiriha said. You gasped. "Golden hair..." Nene said. "Peach hair?!" You say surprised. "Thats not all! She had deep tanned dark skin like yours Zeena" Kiriha said. You gasped. "Could it be her...?" You muttered to yourself. _'Could it be Na...no! No! It cant be her! Thats crazy! But if Nene's brother could come to the Digital World so suddenly could that mean she could too?'_ You thought. "Do you maybe know this peach haired dark skinned girl?" Mikey asked. "I have a hunch but...I cant jump to conclusions just yet!" You said.

R&R some character requests from Zeena's new persona's! I will do whatever I can to service the fans of this story and give them what they want by putting in their favorite characters from video games or anime! R&R!


	6. Evil Peach Girl!

ENJOY!

That morning you and Nene flew on Sparromon together. You were both in deep thought. You both easily knew that the boy with golden hair was Ewan but the Peach Haired dark skinned girl was over your mind. "I know its my brother in this kingdom but who could be the peach haired girl with him?" Nene asked. "Im just as confused as you but I have a hunch that I know. Thats why I decided to come with you and scout in the skies" You said. "Nene! Zeena! Look!" Sparromon said. You both looked down and saw a bridge. On the bridge was Deputymon and Monitamon tangled by vines. On the other side was you and the peach haired girl whose face you couldnt see because the wind was blowing. "Thats..Ewan! But whats going on? And whose that girl with him?" Nene asked. "I cant get a good look at her face" You said. Beelzemon and Balazemon then appeared and broke Deputymon and Monitamon free and both of them went back to the other side as the boys and the digimon appear.

"Hey!" Mikey said. Sparromon then slowly landed and Nene got off first. "Ewan!" Nene cried. "And who that girl?" She asked. You then got off Sparromon and finally got a good look at the girl. You widen your eyes and gasped. She had long peach hair which was in a side ponytail with a deep red ribbon in it. She had the same skin as you. Her eyes were marroon. She was wearing a peach off the shoulder top with deep maroon diamonds, a tight black mini skirt, peach heels and on her shoulder was a cute but evil looking mouse digimon. "NAMI!?" you yelled shocked. "You know her Zeena?" Mikey asked. "Yeah! She's my...sister!" You said. "Sister?!" Nene and Kiriha cried. "Hee hee! Surprised to see me Zuperhuman sis?" Nami asked. "Zuperhuman? What are you talking about?" You asked confused. "You'll find out soon enough Zeena" She said. She then took a good look at you. "I see you've been smuggling some grapefruit in there" Nami said. You blushed. "Hey! Its not my fault im like this!" You say as you pull up your tube top. Nami then turned to Nene. "Does it make you jealous that your best friend has big bombs while your still flat?" Nami asked smirking. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I am NOT jealous!" Nene cried blushing. "Its good to see you two sister!" Ewan said. Damemon and Chuchumon then fused. Ewan and Nami then climbed on each of them.

"Your the guy from before!" Shoutmon cried. "My name is Twarmon and this is Chuchismon! Our task is to become the body guards!" Twarmon said. "Why dont we have some fun Ewan?" Nami asked. "Good idea Nami! Lets use Rainbow Explosion!" Ewan said. "And Electro Mousey Trap!" Twarmon and Chuchismon then use their attacks as ordered summoning a large smoke screen and flying mouse traps. You all dodge the traps and tried your best to not get in the smoke screen. You saw Nami and Ewan escape with their digimon. "NO! Nami!" You cried. "Ewan! Nami! Dont go with them!" Mikey cried. "Oh hush goggle boy! We're just having a little fun! Thats all!" Nami said. "Yeah and if our older siblings catch us it's game over for us Mikey!" Ewan said. "Too bad if that happens we wont be able to fight you!" Nami said.

You and Nene had enough of this crazyness. You both run after them across the bridge. "Nene! NO!" Sparromon cried. "Dont do it Zeena!" GreenKazemon cried. You and Nene were to the near end of the bridge. Thats when Twarmon and Chuchismon then broke the bridge and automatically you and Nene high jumped across perfectly making it to the other side. High jumping was a skill you taught Nene. You both then run after them. "Nene! Zeena! Wait!" Mikey cried. But you both didnt listen because you both kept running.

You and Nene both found yourselves in an unknown area. "Where are we?" Nene asked. "I think we got ourselves too far you know?" You asked. You both then saw a bright light which revealed an area that you were both in. It was a small normal village. "What the hell? Are we in the human world?!" You cried. Nene then began running. "Hey girl hold on!" You say running after her. You then come to another side seeing a familar mansion. "Is this an illusion?" Nene asked. "Maybe! Its just-" You began. "The area where we each grew up in" A voice said. You and Nene turned and saw Nami and Ewan. "Nice to see you again" Nami said. "Ewan...you are being controlled by DarkKnightmon and he wants to use the Darkness Loaders power" Nene said. Ewan and Nami then chuckled at that. "Are you stupid? Its all just a game you know" Nami said.

At that purple goo tentacles then grabbed a hold of both of your arms out of nowhere. It revealed to be a digimon. "Good work Dowmon!" Ewan said. Ewan then brought out Twarmon and Nami brought out Chuchismon. You both began to break free. "Why are you guys doing this?" Nene cried. "Were aren't being controlled by anyone! We are doing this out of our free will! We're fighting cause we want too!" Ewan explained. "Yeah and besides...father chose me to come here" Nami said. You widen your eyes. "Father?! But thats crazy...he's dead! He died in the war when we were young! You remember!" You cried. "Did you ever think that maybe he was you know...resurrected?" Nami asked smirking. "What the hell are you talking about? Your talking crazy! Our dad died in the military and we went to his funeral! End of story!" You yelled because you didnt like talking about your dad.

"Anyways this digimon game is fun! It gets us so excited! We wont stop until I am champion with Nami is my queen!" Ewan said putting his arm around her. You raised an eyebrow at that. "You and him?" You asked. "Ewan! Stop this now! You're too young to date! We are going home! We are going back to the human world!" Nene said as she struggled to break free. "And you Nami are gonna stay with me weither you like it or not! Until we go home!" You said. "Not GONNA happen! Okay sugar queen?" Nami asked. You gasped at that. "I am NOT going back to that stupid mansion of ours where that stupid woman keeps pimping me! NOT anymore!" Nami cried. "What? What are you talking about?" You asked. "You may not know this but the reason why we are so rich is because..." Nami began. "What Nami?" You asked. "Mom forced me into prostitution!" Nami cried. "WHAT?!" You cried. "I dont believe this...our own mother!" You said in disbelif. "How sad..." Nene said sadly.

"It is sad! Which is why Nami and I are gonna live our days in the Digital World as champions!" Ewan said. "No! Listen Nami we dont have to go back to that house anymore ok. I can get a job and we can live-" You began. "NO! Im staying here with Ewan and our father!" Nami said. "But he died and-" You began."ANYWAYS your gonna be coming with me to Lord Bagra! He has something important to tell you about the REAL YOU!" Nami said. "The real me?" You asked confused. "But first we're gonna have some fun with you both!" Ewan said. Twarmon and Chuchismon then got into their fighting stance. _'Nami...why? You were so innocent back then'_ You thought.

_Flashback: When you were both young at the time you were 5 and Nami was 3. You and Nami were standing in the fields at your dads funeral as the priest spoken. After he was finished you and Nami walked over to the coffin that your dad was in. You both placed two roses on it. One was a green rose and the other was a peach rose. You both started crying. "Z-Zeena?" Nami asked. "*Sniff* Yeah?" You asked crying. "Do you think that *sniff* we'll see daddy again?" Nami asked. You looked into her sad maroon eyes that were full of tears. You kneel down to her level and put your hands on her shoulders. "Of course we will! We will definently see him again one day!" You say crying. You then pull Nami into a hug and cried. "I dont like it...hearing about death..." Nami said sadly. "I dont either..." You said. "I want him to come back to us...back to life!" Nami said. You sighed. You knew people couldnt come back to life. You then pull away from Nami and stared into her eyes. "I promise you for now on I will be strong like dad for the both of us! I will be your protector! I will be...your General!" You said._

_ Nami's flashback:_

_ I was running a brothel at the time working with an older man my mom set me up with. He hurt me too hard and I couldnt do nothing about it. He was allowed to touch me and hurt me. But according to my mom it was in the job description. Mom made me do this since dad had died and we were losing money. Apparently my job paid thousands of dollars which mom used for herself. I wanted to tell Zeena but my mom said if I did she would kill me in my sleep. I hated Zeena how she didnt have to do this! She's older than me! The only worse thing she gets is to be pushed into wearing revealing clothing and mom hoped that boys would surround her and Zeena would seize her chance to take money from them. I finished with my last customer and met up with my mom outside. "About time! Now get in the limo NOW!" Mom ordered. I got in with her and we drove home. I was crying not that my mom cared. 'Dearest daughter...' a voice said. I look up and around. "Did you say something mom?" I asked. Mom said nothing. "I guess im hearing things..." I muttered._

_ We then arrived at the mansion. It was dark inside and Zeena was alseep. I wanted to rush into her room and tell her everything but instead I run into my room and cry into my pillow. "Dearest Daughter..I am here!" A voice said. I look around. "Whos there?" I asked. To my shock a green digital portal envoloped my room. "Nami...it is me..." A familar voice said. "Dad?!" I asked. "Yes Nami it is me! Come with me to another world! Lets be a family again!" The voice said. Thats when I saw a dark demon claw reach out to me. "Dad...im here...its so good...to hear your voice!" I cried. "Come..." The voice said. '"Nami? Who is that in there?" A voice asked from outside my room. It was Zeena! 'NO! She doesnt deserve to see father!' I thought. I then take my hand into the giant claw and suddenly get sucked into a new world..._

Twarmon and Chuchismon then charged for you both. You braced for impact and thats when you saw Mervamon along with GreenKazemon who deflected the attack. MiniDeputymon was here for some reason. You were both then released as your digimon fought. "Mervamon and GreenKazemon!" you say surprised. "We came to rescue you!" Mervamon said. "Yeah! We were worried!" GreenKazemon said. Thats when a hole crack in the sky and MetalGreymon came crashing in. This made the illusion go away as everyone else runs to you and Nene. You smirk at Kiriha as you twirl your hair. "My hero!" You say. You then kiss his cheek and hug him. "What took you so long?" Nene asked. "There was a wall in the area" Mikey said.

"Yay! Now we can all play together!" Nami said happily. "Well then shall we begin?" Ewan asked. Thats when a hole broke into the sky and DarkKnightmon came out of it. "Greetings everyone!" Darkknightmon said. "YOU!" You cried. "Hello there Miss Zuperhuman" Darknightmon said. "What are you talking about?" You asked. He then turned to Nami and Ewan. "I have game pieces for you both!" Darkknightmon then presented them Laylamon, Blastmon and Vilemon who all looked at Nami and Ewan in shock. "Looks like fun! You do the honors Ewan!" Nami said. Ewan then brought out a Darkness Loader. "Laylamon! Blastmon! Vilemon! Digi Fusion!" Ewan said.

The new fusion was made up of Blastamon as a whip and Laylamon in an even more revealing outfit with garter straps and the Vilemon became her chest assets and crotch assets.** (Me: The outfit makes me wonder how are they gonna censor Laylamon's new outfit and I could pretty much say the same for Mervamon...) **"What is this?! My fashion taste does not except this!" Laylamon said. "Actually we kinda like this!" The Vilemon said. You raised an eyebrow. "Talking boobs and a talking crotch...digusting..." You said. **(Me: I had the same reaction when i saw this episode...)** "My turn!" Nami said. "DarkKnightmon! Twarmon! Chuchismon! Force Digi Fusion!" Nami said. They then fused.

"MetalGreymon! Giga Blaster!" Kiriha ordered. MetalGreymon then blasted but TwarChusKnightmon then blasted back. You and Mikey then Digi Fused your digimon to X's 5 B. They go to help but Laylamon began spinning like a tornado with fire spitting out and she seemingly couldnt control herself. A bright green light then eveloped you all. "What is that?" You asked. "Its black magic!" Mikey said. "Wisemon!" "Its the digimon controlling! If we cant fight them we lose!" Wisemon said. "Digi Fusion!" Ewan said. He then Digi Fused the digimon further.

You suddenly felt a sudden changed beyond yourself. Your hair changed into a long tall dark pony tail with red strip accesorries in it. You wore glasses and you wore a robe that was long and white that covered your hair. "Woah! Zeena! What are you wearing?" Kiriha said shocked. You were smirking. "You can call me Bayonetta Love!" You said. "Whats with the British accent?" Mikey asked. You smirk "Time to have some fun!"** (Me: Character Inspire: Bayonetta from Bayonetta)** You then jump up high in the air and made slits in your clothing revealing a bit of your skin. The clothing then disappears and new clothing reappears on your body. You now wore a one piece extremely tight cat suit with a open back and high heels and at the bottom of your heels were guns attached. "WOAH!" Mikey said surprised. You then make a swirling motion with your hands and make a mystical purple circle. You kiss your two fingers and thats when a gun appeared in your hand. You then start shooting at the forcefield. "I can see again!" MetalGreymon said. You then shoot your gun at Laylamon as you grunt. "Ah! How dare you!" Laylamon cried as she began flying away. "We have to defeat them now!" Shoutmon said. Mikey and Kiriha then perform Super Evolution as you fought. DarkKnightmon then blast two beams of energy but OmiShoutmon and ZekeGreymon defect it as you go on ahead. You fly in the air spreading your legs as you kept shooting your gun. You then grapple your legs around DarkKnightmons neck. "Wait! What are you doing?!" He asked. You then shoot three shots at his head. You then glare at your guns. "Such cheap toys!" You said. You then saw MiniDeputymon. "Guns!" You call. MiniDeputymon then got startled a bit and tossed you two guns and you used the guns to shoot at DarkKnightmon. You then tossed the guns away. "Guns!" You call. MiniDeputymon then tossed you more guns and you shot at DarkKnightmon. You both then repeated the cycle a few more times. "Guns!"... "Guns!"... "Guns!"... "Guns!"...

You then step on top of DarkKnightmons head and pull out a lollipop. You then slowly suck on it as you smirk at Kiriha. "Mmm!" You said. "Mm?" Kiriha asked. You then go back to shooting doing some amazing tricks as you go. This caused an explosion causing you to fly off DarkKnightmon..."Zeena...Zeena wake up!" A voice said. You woke up seeing Kiriha. "What happened?" You asked. "Zeena how is it that your able to do such amazing things?" Nene asked. "Yeah like those crazy powers of yours?" Shoutmon asked. "I..dont know what your talking about..." You said. "So wheres DarkKnightmon and...Nami?" You asked. "They vanished somewhere" Mikey said. "I had fun!" Ewans voice said. "Me too!" Nami's voice said. "Nami!" You cry. "Ewan!" You cry. "We'll beat you next time! And I will capture Zeena so she can meet dad and know the truth about herself" Nami's voice said. "Ewan!" Nene cried. "Nami! Dad is dead..." You muttered as you closed your eyes and a small tear came out. "Digimon arent just data they are living creatures..." Nene cried. You pulled her into a hug. "Dont worry...we'll get our siblings back..." You said. "Yes! We will fight together!" Nene said. "So what persona was in I know?" You asked. "It was a witch woman named Bayonetta! She seemed quite interesting especially with those guns of hers" Mervamon said. "Man...crazy day..." You said. You look up at the sky. _'But whats this about the resurrection of my father?' You thought._

R&R and be sure to send in persona request of your favorite characters!


	7. Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!

In this chapter we have a special savvy reporter entering the scene! Hint: She recently appeared in the game Project X Zone...ENJOY!

You all then appeared in a new Zone that looked futuristic. "So this is the fourth Kingdom" Shoutmon said. "A futuristic city?" You asked confused. "Its really quiet here..." Kiriha said. You all looked up and saw something covering the sky. "Somethings coming!" Kiriha cried. You clutch your head in pain and felt your hair change. Your hair turned pink and styled itself to to double pig tails. You were now clad in an all orange outfit. It was a orange space themed crop top with a futuristic blue 5 symbol on it and on your back was a blue jetpack,a orange futuristic mini skirt,orange gloves,a blue head set,on your right thigh held a blue gun with a blue holder, and orange platform shoes. You were holding a blue microphone.

Trumpets the played in the background as you point your finger in the air. "Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!" You said. This seemed to startle everyone else around you who looked back at you crazy. "What the hell?!" Kiriha asked. You did a little opening dance as loud jazzy music played out of nowhere. You pose pointing your finger in the air with your microphone near you for a few seconds as the song Mexican Flyer Plays. You then slowly strut. "Hey there space cats! Ulala here coming at you from Cyber Land! Today I'm investigating reports that a General has invaded and are forcing some digimon and a human...to 'dance!'" You said.** (Me: Character Inspire: Ulala from Space Channel 5!) **"Reporting? Dancing? What are you talking about?" Mikey asked shocked. "And why are you walking like that?" Kiriha asked. "Sheesh! She's more scantily clad than usual!" Zetimon said. You look up. "It appears to be a Bagra Army Whamon!" You said. A light then flashes over you all and an alarm goes off. "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" Whamon said. "It appears that we have been spotted!" You said. "Well no kidding Ulala!" Dorulamon said.

Whamon then shoots down a beam releasing a bunch of digimon. "Ive encounter digimon.." You said. "Its the Andromon!" Kiriha said. "Why are they moving so weird?" Nene asked. You looked and saw that they were dancing. "Something up...im feeling kinda...funky.." You said. "Um...what?" Shoutmon asked looking at you crazy. You then do some suggestive dancing. "Woah there Ulala! Those are some...weird dance moves right there..." Mikey said nervously. "What are you doing?!" Kiriha said. You smile. "Lets dance..." You say as you step up to the Andromon.

**_Level Inspired by Level one of Space Channel 5: Introducing Ulala!_**

**_Andromon: Up, Up, Up!_**

**_You: Up, Up, Up!_**

**_Andromon: Down, Down, Down!_**

**_You: Down, Down, Down!_**

**_Andromon: Right, Left, Right, Left!_**

**_You: Right, Left, Right, Left!_**

You then start doing a little small short dance. "What is this? Some kind of rhythm game?" Shoutmon asked. "Is she seriously fighting the Andromon by dancing?" Kiriha asked irritated. "Heh heh! It looks like fun! I'll help!" Mikey said. "Me too!" Shoutmon and Nene said. They then copied whatever moves you did.

**_Andromon: Right, Up! Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ You: Right, Up! Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ Andromon: Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ You: Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_Andromon:(Fast) Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ You:(Fast) Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ Andromon:(Faster) Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ You:(Faster) Up, Down, Up, Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

You were soon done and the Andromon looked angry and they blew up. "Phew! That was some tough dancing!" Nene said. "Yeah...you tired yet Ulala?...Um Ulala?" Mikey asked. A jazzy version of 'Mexican Flyer' began to play and you danced. "I did it!" You said. You then did some fancy moves and then jumped. You then began to strut holding your microphone. Everyone else sweatdropped. "I just cannot believe she just destroyed Andromon...with dancing..." Dorulamon said. "This is ridiculous!" Kiriha said. "Suddenly I feel all in the groove!" Nene said happily. She then began to copy your strut and followed you. "Good idea Nene! Lets keep going!" Mikey said as he copied the strut. Kiriha facepalmed and walked normally with the digimon.

"Ive encountered some more Andromon!" You said. "Good lets fight them WITHOUT dancing!" Kiriha said. "Will do!" You said. "Lets shoot!" You said pulling out your guns. Andromon then got ready with their missiles to shoot at you and you countered the missiles with your blasts and you danced.

**_Andromon: Left, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ You: Left, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_ Andromon: Left, Chu! Right, Chu!_**

**_ You: Left, Chu! Right, Chu!_**

**_ Andromon: Right, Chu Chu Chu! Up, Chu Chu!_**

**_ You: Right, Chu Chu Chu! Up, Chu Chu!_**

You then did a little dance. "I said no dancing! Lets just Digi Fuse!" Kiriha yelled. "Hey Kiriha give Ulala a chance! She's actually pretty good at this!" Mikey said. "This is ridiculous!" Dorulamon said.

**_Andromon: Left, Chu Chu Chu! Right, Chu Chu!_**

**_ You: Left, Chu Chu Chu! Right, Chu Chu!_**

**_ Andromon: Right Chu! Up Chu! Left Chu Chu!_**

**_ You: Right Chu! Up Chu! Left Chu Chu!_**

**_ Andromon: Up Chu Chu! Right Chu! Left Chu!_**

**_ You: Up Chu Chu! Right Chu! Left Chu!_**

**_Andromon:(Faster) Up Chu Chu! Right Chu! Left Chu!_**

**_You:(Faster) Up Chu Chu! Right Chu! Left Chu!_**

You were soon finished. The jazzy song then played as you raised your mic up to the air. "Groovy..." You say seductively. You then danced with Mikey,Nene, GreenKazemon, Ballistamon, Zetimon and Shoutmon. You all then jump and cheer. "WILL YOU ALL STOP DANCING?! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY?! AND WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MUSIC COMING FROM?!" Kiriha shouted. "Intruder Alert!" Whamon said. "The dark marshmellow appears to be crying!" You said. "Okay everyone in the Fusion Loaders!" Mikey said. He then brought everyone in their Fusion Loaders and so did you. Nene,Kiriha and Mikey got on Sparromon. You then turn to the 'audience' smiling as you held your microphone. "Stay Tuned!" You said. "Ulala or Zeena! GET ON!" Kiriha yelled. You then jump on Sparromon and flew up inside the Whamon.

You were all no inside Whamon. "Unbelievable! So Whamon is a machine?" Mikey asked. "I just wonder who the General could be" Nene said. "Lets check it out!" Mikey said. Dorulamon, Renamon, Shoutmon and Zetimon then come out of the Fusion Loaders. "I sense a digimon nearby!" Renamon said. "Yeah and it doesnt look good!" Dorulamon said. "Ok lets go everyone! Um...Ulala?!" Mikey asked you shocked. You then did your opening dance as you were now in a new outfit. It was a tiny orange thick strap crop top with the same 5 symbol, really short orange shorts, shorter orange gloves and platform heels that had straps wrapped around your ankles. "Hello Digi Kitties this is Ulala's Report Show! Today im reporting from a machinery Whamon and according to Dorulamon the enemy seems to be stirring up a dance crisis..." You said smoothly as you began strutting. "Hey dont bring me into your report show! I dont wanna be on tv!" Dorulamon said sweatdropping. "I do! I do!" Cutemon said. "Hi Mom! Hi dad!" Cutiemon said. "Ugh...lets just follow her. She seems to know the situation well enough" Kiriha said as he and everyone else follows you. You continued to walk on and enter a room that automatically opened doors. "Im in the cockpit room" You said as techno cool music plays. **(Me: This part is inspired by the new report level where Ulala is in a new outfit) **

"Seriously! Who are you talking to?" Zetimon asked. "Hey know ones in here" Shoutmon said. "It appears that Doruladog has been wrong about the dance crisis" You reported. "Thats Dorulamon!" Dorulamon corrected. "Shh!" Kiriha shushed. "It appears that Kiriha has spotted something..." You whispered as you follow him into the room and into the little duct. You and Kiriha bend over to see a human child. "HEY!" Kiriha yelled. The human seemed to bump her head against the wall. Everyone else gasped. The little girl then got out clearly scarred as he got out. "You gotta be kidding!" Renamon said.

The girl had teal hair and teal eyes and was wearing a short cyber dress with a pink and yellow belt, gloves and boots. "It appears to be a Hatsune Miku cosplayer! But she lacks longer hair and the color scheme is not a good match to where the REAL Hatsune Miku wears teal, grey and black" You said. "Wait! Who are you?!" Kiriha asked. The little girl then cried. "Kiriha be nice! You dont need to scare her" Mikey said. Kiriha then sighed and went silent. You then point your microphone at the teal haired girl. " Please tell the viewers your name!" You said. "Um..I.." The girl began. Mikey slowly pulled you back. "Thats enough for now Ulala" Mikey said. He then turned to the girl. "I'm Mikey Kudo! Whats your name?" "My name is...Ruka..." She said. "YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING YOURSELF!" Kiriha yelled. "Please tell our viewers what your are doing here!" You said getting into her face. Ruka then screamed. "Guys!" Mikey scolded. "Fine! Do the talking" Kiriha said.

You felt yourself changed. You changed from Ulala to Kaguya Nanbu. "What the? How did I get here?" You asked. "Oh great it's slutty sword princess" Zetimon said rolling her eyes. You then noticed a teal haired girl. "Oh! Is this your friend Taiki?" You asked. "Um it's Mikey" Mikey said. You smile at the teal haired girl and put your hands on your knees as you bent over. "Well my name is Kaguya Nanbu! It's so nice to meet you!" You say happily. You felt your chest spill out of your strapless dress a bit. You felt your dress rise up from the bottom. You felt someone tug at it. You looked back and saw Kiriha pulling it. "Pull your dress down!" He yelled. "Your not even wearing underwear!" Zetimon cried. "But..I always wear this" You say innocently. "Woah!" Ruka said shocked. "Um..is something wrong?" You asked. "Wow! Amazing! You have jugs! How did you get those?" Ruka asked pointing at your chest. You blushed deeply. "Well uh...I drink alot of Digi Juice...but the truth is...its so distracting and no one would even look me in the eye..." You said. "Your lucky! I want huge jugs like you! And I bet your friend is jealous of you" Ruka said. "I am NOT jealous!" Nene cried.

You then later on went back to your Ulala persona. "Welcome to Cyber Land everyone!" Ruka said. "Cyber Land? So Ulala was right" Mikey said. "Anyway I'm not sure how I got here! I got lost I guess! Then the Bagra Army caught me and they said they were gonna take me some place but I dont know where" Ruka explained. "So wheres the Bagra Army now Ruka?" Nene asked. "I guess they ran off when they saw that you were attacking Whamon" Ruka said. "Did you here that? Ruka just explained about the Masterminds whereabouts!" You said to your 'audience'. "Bunch of cowards" Kiriha said. "I bet they were trying to make Ruka into a General!" Mikey said. "WHAT? I dont want that! I wanna be a part of your team Taiki!" Ruka said. "I think thats a great idea! Welcome to the team Ruka!" Mikey said. "Update! Ruka is now apart of the Fusion Fighters!" You said to the 'audience'. "Oh really? Thanks! Your the best Taiki!" Ruka said as she ran over to hug Mikey. "Um its Mikey" Mikey corrected. "And the adorable Hatsune Miku reject now expresses her joy by hugging our hero: Taiki Kudo!" You report. "Hey stop your embarrasing me! And my names Mikey!" Mikey said blushing. "Ugh! Must you keep reporting?!" Kiriha asked annoyed. "It is her job after all in this persona" Nene said grinning. "Dont tell me your into this too!" Kiriha said. "Mikey! Come here one second!" Dorulamon said. He then followed Dorulamon to another room.

It was now awkward in the room since no one was talking. You then face your "audience" "Well thats all for now folks! Im Ulala reporting from Whamon...Spacccceee Channnnnell Fivvvee!" You said making a spinning hand motion and pose and a holographic 5 then appears infront of your face. You then do a strut as music plays. "Finally your done! Lets go meet up with Mikey and Dorulamon!" Kiriha said. You all then follow to see Dorulamon talking to Mikey. "I bet you she's hiding something!" Dorulamon said. Ruka then got angry and hit her head against Dorulamon's chin.

"How could you say such a thing about me?! Have I done anything wrong?" Ruka asked. She then breaks out in tons of tears. "It seems that Doruladog is Bulldog! He made a poor little girl cry!" You report. "Uh...someones being a bad bad boy!" Shoutmon said. "Naughty too!" Zetimon said. "Someone needs punishment!" Nene said glaring a bit at Dorulamon. "What a waste of time..." Kiriha said bluntly. "Hey...sorry...Dorulamon apologize!" Mikey yelled. "Why?" Dorulamon asked. "Your the one that made her cry for nothing so apologize!" Mikey yelled. Ruka then started into Dorulamon's eyes awaiting an apology.

Dorulamon looked away. "Sorry..." He said. "Look me in the eye and say it!" Ruka said. "What?!" Dorulamon asked. "DORULAMON!" You,Nene,Mikey,Shoutmon, and Zetimon yelled and anime red aura surrounds you all in anger. "Im sorry!" Dorulamon said. "Okay I forgive you!" Ruka said giggling as she stroked Dorulamon's nose. Zetimon smirked and couldnt hold it in any wrapped her arms around Shoutmon and the two chuckled out loud together. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING AT?" Droulamon yelled. Ruka then played around with Dorulamons face. "You are so cute!" Ruka said. "Hee hee! She said your cute!" Nene said. "Well I'm glad your friends now!" Mikey said. "Update! Dorulamon X Ruka? This broadcast is brought to you by Ulala from Space Channel 5!" You said. "Shoutmon: Future Digi King!" Shoutmon said striking a pose. "Zetimon: Future Digi Queen!" Zetimon said flipping her hair. "Nene Amano: Zeena Arisu's best friend!" Nene said as she put her hand on your shoulder. "And Mikey Kudo: Leader of the Fusion Fighters!" Mikey said pointing his finger upwards. "Stayyyy Tuned!" You said making a slow swinging motion with your arm and then striking a pose with your hip out. "Give me that mic!" Kiriha said grabbing it away from you. "Hey! Give it back!" You cried. "Later!" He said.

You later went back to your original self and realized you were flying on Sparromon. "What happened?" You asked. "We got to dance on tv" Nene said. "Dance of tv?" You asked confused. Shoutmon's stomach then rumbled. "Oh are you guys hungry?" A teal haired girl asked. "What the hell? Who are you?" You asked. "We'll explain later! Take us to the food area Ruka! We are all hungry" Zetimon said. Sparromon then soon landed in an area where there was a huge door.

"This is where they keep all the food!" Ruka said. She then pushed the button of the door and a trap door opened up under you all and you fell down. "Sorry! I didnt know it was a trap!" Ruka said. "Its ok...everyone makes mistakes sometimes!" Mikey said. You were all in a deep pit full of harsh spikes. You were all lucky that each of you were able to grab onto the side of the spikes. "S***..." You whispered.

You were all soon back up again. "Wait lets try this one!" Ruka said. She then pushed a button and the door fell ontop of you all. "Sorry wrong button!" Ruka said happily. Mikey slowly pushed up the door in a daze along with Shoutmon who had a bump on his head. You and Zetimon angrily used your strengths and punched the door off of you all.

"This one!" Ruka said pushing a button. This caused thousands of lasers to shoot at you all as you all cry out in pain.

Ruka then pushed another button causing a springing punch from one of those old 90's cartoons to shoot out the door sending you all flying in the air as you all scream out in pain.

"This one?" Ruka asked pushing another button. This caused a giant colorful rainbow explosion sending you all but Ruka flying back away with an intense force as you all screamed out in horror!

You landed on your butt and layed back pressing your hand to your chest as you and everyone else was breathing heavily from all of those last button attacks Ruka dished out.**(Me: I really loved that part of the episode! It was really amusing!)** "Hey look! The doors finally opening!" Ruka said happily as the door opened. "Grrrr! I'll kill you!" You growl. "Heh heh...she means good job!" Mikey said nervously. "This isnt great..." Dorulamon said. "No kidding..." Renamon said.

You all then entered the room. "Ta da!" Ruka said as she presented you all food. It was truly beautiful! There was cake, ice cream, turkey, chicken, fruit, drinks and thousands of other desserts! "It's a feast!" Mikey said shocked. "This place has all the food from the human world! Isnt this great Taiki?" Ruka asked. "It's Mikey" Mikey corrected. "FOOOD!" You cheer happily. You then charge towards the food along with the digimon that followed you and chowed down on the food like wild pigs. You we're stuffing your face with cheese cake,cookies and ice cream. "Easy there Zeena. Try eating slowly like me" Nene said. She then slowly took a cute little bite out of a donut. "See?" She asked. You smirk at her. "Oh look at you! Eating a donut like a princess!" You say nudging her with your elbow. Nene giggled at that.

"Foods great but...this isnt what we are here for. We have to find the General" Kiriha said. "C'mon Kiriha we need to eat too" Mikey said picking up some food. "Yeah..." You said smirking at Kiriha. You then pick up a bowl of vanilla ice cream with strawberries on top with a big spoon and slowly sway walk over to Kiriha who looks at you crazy. You then scoop up some ice cream and bring it over to Kiriha's mouth. "Say 'ah'" You said. Kiriha raised an eyebrow as you giggled. You waited for a moment and sensed a lack of reaction. "I said say 'ah'" You ordered. "I not eating that" Kiriha said. You then glare at him. "I SAID SAY 'AH'" you yell quickly said. You then step on Kiriha's foot hard. "AHHHH!" Kiriha cried. You heard Nene giggle at that. You then seized your chance and stuff the ice cream Kiriha's mouth. "Ahh...mmm!" Kiriha said relaxing. You smirk at him. "You like that?" You asked. "Mmm hmm..." Kiriha said relaxed.

"Taikiiiii! I found something thats really really tasty!" Ruka said happily as she ran over to Mikey holding a red bottle of juice. "Wanna try it?" Ruka asked sticking the bottle in Mikey's face. **(Me: Mikey's reaction was priceless during that scene!) **You roll your eyes at Ruka and turn back to Kiriha. You then pick up a strawberry and plop it into your mouth and flash it at Kiriha. "Mmm?" You moan. Kiriha smirked at that and wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned his lips towards yours so he can take the strawberry. Just as he teeth were about to bite it..."HERE!" Ruka shouted getting in between you both. This startled the both of you and the strawberry had fell from your mouth. "Try some! It's really good!" Ruka said shoving the drinks into both of your hands. She then gave one to Kiriha and Nene. You growl in anger since she ruined your moment.

Generals POV:

I sat down watching everything through my crystal ball. "You should really get some of that Mikey! It's a type of water spirit I'd like to call...the Red Dripit!" I said. "Once you drink it..." I then imagined Mikey drinking the Red Dripit and it enters his stomach and the Red Dripit grins evily. Mikey's friends then drink the Red Dripit.

**_Mikey: I dont think I can trust Shoutmon anymore than he can trust me!_**

**_Shoutmon(Smacking his own rear): You got that right! Your not making a slave of me anymore!_**

**_Kiriha(freaking out): Stay away from me you dirty little stripper!_**

**_Zeena(In green and black stripper clothing holding a whip): You wanna be punished you evil little boy?!_**

**_Zetimon(Freaking out): Ahhh! A cokoroach! Get away ugly!_**

**_Nene(As a giant cokoroach with her hair as attenas): Well look whos talking Ms. Demon creature with sea weed hair!_**

**_Dorulamon(Looking Crazy): Noisy humans!_**

**_Renamon(Looking crazy): I will kill you all!_**

**_Cutemon and Cutiemon(Looking crazy): Kill them all kyu!_**

I then imagined everyone fighting each other. I smirk. "They will stop trusting each other real soon! Ha ha ha!" I laughed. To my shock..."Drill Tornado!" Dorulamon then blasted Ruka and everyone elses drinks. Everyone looked at Dorulamon surprised. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Mikey shouted. "Sorry...my body acted on instinct I guess..." Dorulamon said nervously. I watched as the Red Dripit oozed away. "Hm! Somebody has brains! But I have more ammo..." I said.

"Look I have something for you Nene!" Ruka said running over to her carrying a bottle of lotion. "Ms. Nene! The Bagra Army beautifying face lotion!" Ruka said. "Lotion?" Nene asked curiously. "Ha ha ha! Thats not any normal lotion either!" I said. "Its another water spirit known as...the Pink Dripit!" "...Rub it on your faces and..." I then imagined the Pink Dripit being applied onto the face and the Pink Dripit grins evilly. Everyone else then rubs the lotion on their faces...

**_ Nene(With an exaggerated smooth and jiggly face): Wow! Amazing! *Spins upward then gets into a suggestive pose raising her leg up as her dress blows* My skin is so soft!_**

**_ Zeena(Grinning seductively showing off her lotionized shiny jiggly cleavage): You think your so hot but look at me! I'm...*Spins upward and poses suggestively and provocatively bending over as her shorts tighten* ...sexier than ever!_**

**_ Kiriha(Holding a mirror): I think I love myself!_**

**_ Cutemon and Cutiemon(With muscles): We're so cute kyu!_**

**_ Renamon: I look elegant!_**

**_ Dorulamon: These perfectly shaped muscles are for viewing not for fighting!_**

**_ Mikey: Your right! Fusion Fighters wont fight anymore!_**

"Oh they will be so full of themselves! HA HA HA HA!" I laughed. "Cmon why dont you try it?" Ruka asked. "Okay!" Nene said. She then took the lotion bottle. "Diamond Storm!" Renamon said. She then blew Ruka away along with the lotion that oozed away. I narrowed my eyes.

Okay so that didnt work...but I guess I should give something real special for the Zuperhuman. "Zeena! Zeena! Zeena! look at this!" Ruka said running over to Zeena holding a needle bottle full of green liquid. "Here! The Bagra Army Pheromone Needle!" Ruka said. "Hm? Needle?" Zeena asked. "If you inject this in yourself your lover will be even more attracted to you!" Ruka explain. "Oh yes Zeena you should get in with that! It's a water type spirit I'd like to call...the Green Dripit!" I said. "Inject it on yourselves and..." I then imagine Zeena injecting the needle inside her anus and the Green Dripit entering inside her kidney. The Green Dripit grins evilly. I then imagine it all.

**_Nene(In a wedding dress): Mikey I...I love you so much! Lets get married!_**

**_Mikey(In a suit. Carries Nene bridal style): Yes my love we shall get married!*Kisses Nene*_**

**_Zeena(In lingerie): Should we tell the others about our little secret? Hm?_**

**_Kiriha(In only boxers. Covered in kisses. Holding Zeena): No my love...lets continue our fun...*Makes out with Zeena*_**

**_Dorulamon: Renamon I think I love you!_**

**_Renamon: I love you as well!*Both begin to make out* (Me: Dont ask how a four legged dog and two legged fox were able to make out with each other...)_**

**_Shoutmon(On one knee holding a ring): Zetimon will you marry me?_**

**_Zetimon: YES! Shoutmon! I will marry you! I love you!*kisses Shoutmon*_**

**_Other Digimon:*Makes out with each other*_**

"They will be all lovey dovey and will completely forget about their goals!" I said. "Wont you try it?" Ruka asked. Zeena looks at Kiriha who stood alone in a corner. "Well I would really like it if Kiriha gave me more attention" She said. She then took the needle. "Lemmie find a bathroom!" "Drill Bill Blitz!" Dorulamon then blasted the needle out of Zeena's hand and blasted Ruka away. I watched as the glass cracked and the Green Dripit oozed away. "HEY! I was gonna use that!" Zeena yelled.

Your POV:

Ruka waled over to Dorulamon and Renamon in a daze. "Here guys! Bagra Army special dog and foxy treats..." Ruka said. "I AM NOT A DOG!" Dorulamon yelled. "STOP FOOLING AROUND! WE WONT TOUCH ANYTHING YOU OFFER!" Renamon yelled. "Your a spy from Bagra Army! Confess already!" Dorulamon said. Ruka then cried and made more water works. "Aw you made her cry again..." Shoutmon said. "Blame them!" Zetimon said pointing at Dorulamon and Renamon. "Why you guys being so rude for?" You asked. "Yeah..." Nene said. "Someone stop her crying before I do anything!" Kiriha said. You felt yourself suddenly change. Your hair then styled itself into extremely long double pony tails and it turned from green to teal. Your outfit was now a sleevless grey top with a teal tie and a black mini skirt with teal edges. You had on long cuffs around your arms and black thigh high boots with teal designs. You had on a head set.

Everyone turned to look at you crazy. "What the hell?!" Kiriha asked. "Who are you?" Mikey asked. "Hatsune Miku..." You sang. "Whats with the high pitched techno voice?" Nene asked confused. You said nothing. "Cant you talk?" Mikey asked. You shook your head. Hatsune Miku doesnt speak! She sings! **(Me: Character Inspire: Hatsune Miku from Project Diva! Requested By: Aiko Kudo. Even though I was planning to do Hatsune Miku anyway!) **"So what are you a techno voiced celebrity or something?" Kiriha asked confused. You slowly nodded. "Can you stop Ruka's crying?" Zetimon asked. You nodded and picked up Ruka and began swaying.

Song: Moon. By Hatsune Miku:

Techno music then starts playing out of nowhere. **_"Soba ni... iru yo...kyou wa naiteru ne kanashii koto ga atta no? Kimi ga naiteru to boku no samishii! Kyou wa egao da ne ureshii koto ga attanda ne kimi ga egao da to boku mo ureshii!" You sang._** "Where is that music coming from?" Shoutmon asked. "How is Zeena singing like that?" Nene asked. You looked down at Ruka and she slowly looked calm. You then continued the song.

You were soon done. "YAY! Thank you Hatsune Miku!" Ruka said happily. You slowly nodded at her. You then go back into your original state. "What the? Why am I holding you?" You asked. "You just transformed into a virtual werid celebrity" Kiriha explained. "Yeah and you just sang a song to Ruka to calm her down" Mikey said. "That was just so nice of you Zeena! You'd make a great mama one day" GreenKazemon said. "Oh really?" You asked. You then smirk at Kiriha. "How many kids do you wanna have with me Kiriha?" You asked. Kiriha looked at you surprised and blushed. He then turned away. "None..." He said. "You mean a ton right?" You asked. "NOPE!" Kiriha said.

"Can you at least tell me where you want to have our wedding?" You asked. Kiriha raised and eyebrow at you. "Who says were getting married anytime soon?" He asked. You chuckle and drop Ruka to the ground and walk over to Kiriha wrapping your arms around him. "Cmon...you know I'd make a great wife" You flirt as you stoke his cheek with one finger. "Yeah and I'll keep spanking you for all the wrong things you do!" Kiriha said. "I love you too Kiriha!" You said hugging him. He looked at you surprised and then groaned.

Droulamon and Renamon then went to apologize to Ruka which made her stop crying. "Are you two always suspicious because you both used to be in the Bagra Army right?" Ruka asked. You slowly turn to look at her suspicously. "How do you know about that?" You asked. "I heard the Bagra soldiers talk about it! They said that if Dorulamon and Renamon went back to Bagramon they could make you both become top Generals!" Ruka said. You all stared at Ruka for a moment. "Ruka Dorulamon and Renamon wouldnt even think about going back to Bagra" Mikey said. "Right?" You asked Renamon. "Um...right..." Renamon said nervously.

You later sat on Kiriha's lap as you sucked on a piece of licorice. He had his arms around you so you wouldnt fall off. He looked calmly at the others. "It's weird how we didnt bump into the enemy yet" Kiriha said. "What do you think happened to Whamon?" Nene asked. "Whatever! One of y'all can go!" You said. You then pick out another piece of licorice and feed it to Kiriha. Without looking at you he took a bite. "DONT WORRY I'LL CHECK IT OUT!" Ruka said getting in between you both. You cringe at that and drop Kiriha's licorice. "I'll go right-" Ruka began. "-OKAY OKAY! BYE! GO ON NOW SHOO!" You interuppted. Ruka then skipped on ahead with Renamon and Dorulamon following. "Good ridence!" You say rolling your eyes.

Later on Ruka came back and ran over to you all explaining how Dorulamon and Renamon had been captured. "UGH! Fine!" You said. You got up and you automatically changed back into Ulala although now you were in the same outfit but now it was white only with a silver head set and jacket and the bottom of your boots were orange... "Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!" You said as jazzy music played. "Oh no!" Kiriha said facepalming. "Hey there space cats this is Ulala here bringing you a special report! According to Ruka, Dorulamon and Renamon have been kidnapped!" You say strutting. "Hey I thought I took that mic away from you!" Kiriha said.

You all later on went to fight. You helped out fighting by dancing and shooting with your gun. "Dorulamon! Renamon where are you?" Mikey asked. "Update! It appears that we have lost the Hatsune Miku reject!" You reported calmly. "What? We lost Ruka?" Mikey cried. "Don't sound calm when you say that Ulala!" Nene cried. After awhile you all destroy the Andromon. "Got them!" Mikey said. "Another Victory for the Fusion Fighters!" You reported. "Ulala can we save the show for later?" Nene asked. "No! I like being on tv!" ShoutmonX2 said. "I do too! I love the viewers to see my strength! HAH!" Mervamon said getting into a pose. "Not you too!" Nene cried.

"Cmon we have to find Dorulamon, Ruka, and Renamon!" Nene said. "Okay!" Mikey said. You all then heard footsteps. "It appears that someone is approching!" You reported. "Another enemy!" Zetimon said. You saw two familar figures. It was Dorulamon and Renamon. "Dorulamon! Renamon!" Mikey said. Dinosuar digimon then appear. "Woah! Talking about creepy! It appears that those digimon are from Bagra!" You reported. "Its MetalTyranamon!" Nene said. "Get them!" Dorulamon and Renamon ordered. MetalTyranamon then blast beams at all of you. You cry out your 'Ulala scream'. **_(Me: The scream from the very 1st game that Ulala is fighting giant Evila) _**"This cant be happening!" Mikey cried. You slowly get up and held the mic to you. "It appears that Dorulamon and Renamon are joining the Bagra Army yet again!" You reported. You looked to your audience. "Stay tuned!" You said.

R&R! That has to be the most amusing chapter yet! Wow! Over 4,000 words! I'll be honest with you I couldnt wait to do this episode just for all this! Hope you liked it!


	8. A RedHead From Fairy Tail!

ENJOY!

"Dorulamon! Renamon! What is this? Why are you attacking us?" Mikey asked. "FIRE!" Dorulamon and Renamon ordered. The MetalTyranamon then blast more missiles at you all. "Fire up the Giga Blaster now!" Kiriha orders. "Mervamon! Heart Break Shot now!" Nene said. You turn back to GreenKazemon. "Channel 5 would love to see a good performance!" You said. "Okay!" GreenKazemon said. MetalGreymon and Mervamon shoot their blasts while GreenKazemon uses her Hurricane Wave. "Twin Cannons!" Beelzemon and Balazemon say blasting with the others. The MetalTyranamon then fall back. "And the Fusion Fighters fight to the finish! But the question is...why the sudden change of sides?" You report refering to Dorulamon and Renamon.

"Dorulamon! Renamon! What are you guys doing?" Mikey asked. "We are sorry" Renamon said. "Yes! We are! We made our return to the Bagra Army hoping to find the General and we failed!" Dorulamon said. "Forgive us!" Renamon said. Everyone else gasped. "Wow! Are you getting this?" You asked pressing on your headset. "A shocking new development in-" "-Yes Ulala that will be all!" Kiriha interupted. "If your on our side why did you attack us?" Nene asked. "We had to let them think that we joined the Bagra Army forces. The plan was to attack and to withdraw as soon as we could and wipe them out faster" Dorulamon explained.

"You both certainly didnt look like you were planning to withdraw earlier. We've been to the Bagra Army. How can you guys convince us that you both didnt take the offers to be Generals huh?" Kiriha asked. "Enough! Dorulamon and Renamon didn't betray our trust! They were trying to find the General! They didn't do it to become them themselves" Mikey said. "And Taiki Kudo immediately defends both Dorulamon and Renamon even after their cryptic actions!" You report. "Taiki? Your thoughts?" You asked pointing your mic at him. "Yeah are you gonna forgive them Mikey?" Kiriha asked. "There is nothing to forgive! They were only helping us!" Mikey said. You brought the mic back to you. "And there you have it folks. Our hero Taiki Kudo is proven to show a big heart even if his friends pretend to turn on him!" You reported. "Ugh it's Mikey!" Mikey corrected.

Kiriha glared at Mikey. You seized your chance seeing that he was about to say something so you pointed your mic at him. "HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU STILL TRUST THEM AFTER THEY ATTACKED US LIKE THAT?!" Kiriha yelled. "Mikey you shouldnt really trust them so easily!" Nene said as you pointed the mic to her. You then brought your mic back to you. "Although Taiki is shown trustworthy his allies think otherwise..." You report. Kiriha turned to glare at you. "UGH! STOP REPORTING ALREADY!" Kiriha yelled. He then snatched your blue mic away. "Hey I have a report show to finish!" You cry. Kiriha then threw it to the ground and stepped on it breaking it. This caused you to go back to your original self.

"What happened?" You asked. "We were attacked by Dorulamon and Renamon" Nene explained. "Thats crazy!" You said turning back to Dorulamon and Renamon who were on the other side. "LEMMIE ASK YOU SOMETHING ZEENA. IF YOUR DIGIMON ATTACKED YOU OUT OF NOWHERE WOULD YOU TRUST THEM?" Kiriha asked. He looked angry. "Well...I" You began. "They were just trying to find the general! Besides we're safe!" Mikey said. "I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN! DO YOU STILL TRUST THEM?" Kiriha asked. "Yes!" Mikey said. Kiriha then brought MetalGreymon back into his Fusion Loader. "Ok then...this is as far as we go as a team!" Kiriha said. He began walking away. "For now on we work separately. It seems I have to do things my way!" Kiriha said. "No!" You cry. You then run after him and grab his arm. He turns back and looks at you confused. "Dont go! Dont leave me!" You cry. Kiriha then turns back to you and kisses your cheek. He then walks away. "Sorry but I cant work with a leader who doesnt use his head" Kiriha said.

You walk back to the others sadly. "Mikey do something!" Nene said. "Nothing we can do! If none of you agree with my decision you can go with Kiriha too" Mikey said. You glare at him. "WHAT?" you asked angrily.**(Me: Yeah I didnt like how Mikey said that in the show. Its just not in his character)** "I mean since you dont see things my way" Mikey said. "Its just the same. We can choose to travel on the roads" Dorulamon said. "Hello! Kiriha is running away and your acting like you don't give a damn! What ever happened to 'I can't turn my back on them!'?"You asked. Mikey sighed. "I will go with you Mikey" Nene said. "Ok!" Mikey said. He then turned to you. "Zeena?" He asked. You look at him and then look at the direction where Kiriha went. "You can go with Kiriha if you want" Mikey said. You turn back to him. "No Mikey! I'll go with you" You said. "Great lets get going!" Mikey said. "By the way wheres Ruka?" Mikey asked. "Uh who that?" You asked rolling your eyes. "Thats right! She was captured by the Bagra Army lets save her!" Dorulamon said. You all then followed Dorulamon and Renamon. You saw Mikey grab Cutemon and Cutiemon with one hand and he then used his other hand to grab your arm and pull you back. "Mikey what are you-?" You began. "-Shh..dont worry! I have a plan!" Mikey said.

After telling the plan to you, you all then run ahead and thats when a wall separated you, Mikey and the others from Nene and Mervamon. "Whats this?!" Mikey cried. "Nene! Are you ok?" You cried. You all then looked back and saw Andromon. "Its those robots again!" Mikey said. "Mikey! Zeena! Help!" Nene cried. "Lets fight off the robots first and then help Nene!" Mikey said. "Right!" You said. You suddenly then clutch your head in pain. "Zeena? Whats wrong?" Mikey asked. Your hair then unbraided itself and turned from green to scarlet red. Your outfit then changed into silver armor wahich had a gold cross on it and under the cross was a familar dark red symbol, aside from the armor you wore a deep blue skirt and black boots and you carried a large sword.

Mikey and the others looked at you in awe. "What the? Who are you?" Shoutmon asked. You turned to him sending him a piercing glare which seemed to scare him. "I am Erza Scarlet..." You said. "REQUIP!" You said. You spread your arms and began to glow. Your clothing disappeared as your hair flew up as blue energy swirls surround you. With both hands you touch your surroundings and bring it close to you as you bend over and then spread your arms again.

You were now in new armor. It was basically a metal bikini top and a large metal skirt and metal boots. You also had multiple wings and held a two large swords. This was your Heavens Wheel Armor. "Wow you look amazing!" GreenKazemon said. "So now we have another w**** armor lady?" Zetimon asked. You sent her a deep glare. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" You yelled. Zetimon then freaked out. "Nothing m'am..." Zetimon cried. "Where am I? The last thing I remember was taking a job at the guild with the others" You said. "Your in the Digital World" Shoutmon said. "Digital World? Is that another world like the Celestial Spirit World?" You asked. "Um...What?" Ballistamon asked confused. "So Erza Scarlet huh? Where are you from?" Mikey asked. "Fairy Tail..." You said. "HAH!" You yell as you charged towards the Andromon as you began slashing at them with your swords. **(Me: Character Inspire: Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail! Requested by: Fairy Tail fan! Ok lemmie just say it was such a crazy cool coicidence how you menitoned fairy tail because I JUST got interested in it about a few weeks ago and I was think weither I should put Erza and Lucy in this story as a persona. I was REALLY blown away when you actually asked me to put Erza and this and lemmie just say I was so happy to do it! Now I definently know im gonna put Lucy in a future chap!)**

You flew up and then swooped down and took out all the Andromon with your amazing Sword Play and you were soon done. You then went back to Mikey and the others. "You know you could have at least saved us some!" Shoutmon cried. "Save your strength. There will be other battles" You said. "WHAT? HEY LISTEN LADY I AM-" Shoutmon began but Zetimon quickly covered his mouth so he wouldnt say more. "How do I get out of this 'Digital World'?" You asked. "I will explain later! Right now we need to find our friends!" Mikey said. "Mikey! Zeena!" A voice cried. You both looked back seeing Nene holding her arm. "Nene! Are you ok?" Mikey asked. "I fine but I think Dorulamon and Renamon are in there! They were taken to that building!" Nene said pointing to the building.

"Can you guys go without me?" Nene asked. "Yeah we'll go!" Mikey said. "Thanks so much!" Nene said. "Wait! Who says I'm saving anyone here? I have to get back to the Fairy Tail guild now tell me where it is!" You threatened as you grabbed Mikey by the collar. "Uh..I...uh..saving people is the only way to get out of the Digital World" Mikey said nervously. You then drop him to the ground. "So be it! I will join you on your mission... Lets go!" You ordered as you changed back to your original armor and walk towards the building with Mikey and CO in tow.

You were about to walk into the door but Mikey pulled you back into the alley way. "What do you think your doing?" You asked. "Dont worry its all part of the plan Ballistamon then made fake copies of you,Mikey,Shoutmon,Zetimon,GreenKazemon and himself. "Amazing...what kind of magical sorcery is it?" You asked. "This isnt sorcery" Ballistamon said. The fake copies of each of you then walked into the building. The door then exploaded with all the copies inside. You widen your eyes. "If we were to go in there we would have been destroyed!" You said. "All part of the plan!" Mikey said. You smirk at him. "You seem quite sharp for a little boy" You said. "Thanks!" Mikey said.

You rescued Nene, Dorulamon and Renamon and then on the streets you saw Kiriha with a purple dripit taking over his head. "Drill Bit Blitz!" Dorulamon then blasted to dripit off his head. "What the?! Your supposed to be gone!" Splashmon cried. Deputymon then grabbed Nene's Fusion Loader out of Splashmon's hand. "Good job Deputymon!" Mikey said. "NO! YOU ALL CANT BE ALIVE!" Splashmon cried. "We have our own tricks!" Mikey said. You then switched to your Ulala persona as Mikey explained everything. "THIS IS INSANE! WHO CARES ABOUT FRIENDSHIP?" Splashmon cried.

"You know I feel sorry for you Splashmon! All the digimon here were just robots you created! It was your dripits that operated them and made them move right?" Mikey asked. "So your the one that made the robots come alive" Nene said. "YES I DID! SO WHAT? I CREATED THEM! I MADE EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE BE CONTROLLED!" Splashmon yelled. You brought the mic close to you. "Did you here that? The mastermind behind all this just confessed his true intentions!" You reported. "I think I'm getting it now! You dont trust anyone else not even your own men! You only trust yourself! The only real person is you!" Kiriha said.

"So what if thats true? I'm doing fine on my own!" Splashmon said. "Where are the digimon in this kingdom?" Mikey asked. "The dripits are messing with their minds! They will soon change!" Splashmon said. "Cryptic! Very cryptic! For translation we go live to Kiriha" You said pointing the mic in his direction. Kiriha sighed. "He means he's going to make negative energy out of the digimon" He explained. "How terrible!" Nene said. "How could you do this you evil monster!?" Shoutmon asked. "I am heartless and that is how I will defeat all of you! I command all dripit to come to my body at once!" Splashmon said. "Darkness Loader! Digi Fusion!"

Splashmon continued to grow bigger as the dripits entered him. "Look at him Mikey!" Shoutmon cried. "It seems that Splashmon just undergoed a creepy transformation!" You reported. "Good lets go!" Mikey said as he pulled out your Fusion Loader. You then change back into Erza Scarlet. "Erza! You came back!" Mikey said shocked. You smirk at him. "I'm always there to help out a fellow wizard" You said. Mikey looked at you confused. "Um...wizard?" "I see...so you must be the Zuperhuman..." Splashmon muttered. "REQUIP!" You said. You then undergo a transformation as your clothing disappears. You then reappear in a new armor. It was a red, orange and black strapless leotard with flame designs and black thigh highs and metal boots along with gloves, a cape and a red sword. Your hair was styled into double ponytails. This was your Flame Empress Armor.

"Wow she changed form!" Nene said surprised. "Such unique armor" Kiriha said. "This armor allows me to use fire magic" You said. Shoutmon smirked at you. "I like you already!" He said. "It's our turn Shoutmon!" Mikey said. He then Digi Fused his digimon to X's 4,Kiriha then Digi Fused his digimon to MetalGreymon and Nene Digi Fused her digimon to JetMervamon. "Lets go!" Shoutmon X4 said. "Alright lets attack as one!" You said. "Hey lady! What about us?!" Zetimon cried. "What about you?" You asked confused. "Erza doesnt know about Digi Fusion" GreenKazemon said. "I guess we have to fight in our normal forms then" Renamon said.

"Hydro Pressure!" Splashmon then shoots water out of his finger and blasts it at MetalGreymon. "MetalGreymon!" Kiriha cries. "This guy may be tough to beat but no matter...I'll keep fighting!" You said. You then blast Splashmon with fire magic. "Great Sword of Victory!" ShoutmonX4 said. "Heartbreak Crusher!" JetMervamon said. The three of your attacks then hit Splashmon but then goes right through him. "We cant hit him! He's made of water!" Shoutmon X4 said. "So this Celestial Spirit uses Water Magic! I know the perfect armor for this..." You said. "Magic? What are you talking about?" Zetimon asked. "REQUIP!" you said. You then change into different armor. It was green armor that resembled sea weed. It consisted of your chest exposed but with green patches covering it on separate sides while your stomach was exposed,you also had on a black bikini bottmon, sea weed thigh highs and gloves and around your neck were blue sea creature desgins which was also around your forehead. Around your ears were gills and you were holding a sword with gills. This was your Sea Empress Armor.

"Woah! What can you do with this armor Erza?" Mikey asked. "This Armor nullifies water attacks" You explain. "You think that is gonna stop me? I have other tricks!" Splashmon said. He then ripped off his suit revealing himself as a beast dog digimon. "Is this Full Body Take Over Magic? Hmm...it's just like Elfman!" You said. Splashmon then blasted his water at you but you along with Shoutmon X4 deflected the water. "Protect Mikey!" Shoutmon X4 said. JetMervamon and Zetimon then went to protect everyone else. Splashmon was able to blast Shoutmon X4 away out of his De Fuse but you were able to withstand the pressure. Splashmon then stopped blasting.

"This is not fun anymore!" Splashmon said. "Fun? You consider this a game? The Celestial Spirits in this 'Digital World' are not to be played around with!" You said. "Um...Erza we are not Celestial Spirits" Shoutmon said. "No matter! I will have fun crushing your bones!" Splashmon said. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" Mikey said. "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" Kiriha said. "OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" They were now golden. "Amazing! These Wizards were able to make their Celestial Spirits change form and without the use of Gate Keys!" You said amazed.

OnimShoutmon and ZekeGreymon then charged in. You followed. "HeartRock Spirt!" "Final Strike!" You then shoot out painful Water Magic at Splashmon. "how useless! No attack can work on me!" Splashmon said. "OmniShoutmon!" Mikey said. "ZekeGreymon!" Kiriha said. "Double Fusion!" They said. OmniShoutmon and ZekeGreymon then digi fused. "Shoutmon X's DX!" "How is it that two wizards were able to merge their Celestial Spirits into one?" You asked. "Amazing..." "Tiger Typhoon!" Splashmon said. "Water Resistance!" You said. You then blast your water magic and this stopped Splashmon for what he was doing. "What happened to my water?" He asked. "Thanks Erza! I'll take it from here!" Shoutmon XDX said. Shoutmon XDX then unleashed a powerful attack and Splashmon evaporated.

"We did it!" Nene smiled in triumph and went back to the others and changed back into your normal armor. "Erza we couldnt have done it without your help!" Mikey said. "Yeah you we're amazing!" Shoutmon said. "You all are strange Celestial Wizards who posses strange Celestial Spirits. Although I will never forget the battle we had" You said. "Yeah uh one thing...we arent Wizards" Kiriha said. "Goodbye Mikey Kudo!" You said. At that you then turned into Ulala. "What the? What happened?" You asked. "Mikey thanks for trusting us!" Renamon said. "We can't thank you enough" Dorulamon said. "It's nothing!" Mikey said. "Your a crazy kid but we appreciate your trust and your always looking out for your friends!" Dorulamon said. You look over at Shoutmon for answers and he explains everything to you.

You smile. "Oh I see now! So Dorulamon and Renamon weren't bad guys after all! And now happy days are in Cyber Land again!" You reported happily. You then faced your audience "Well there you have it folks! I'm Ulala here reporting with all of my friends here..." You began. You and everyone else including Kiriha, Dorulamon and Renamon all got in position. "Spaccceeeee Channnelll Fivvveee!" You all said making a circle motion wave with your hands as a virtual 5 appeared in front of you all.**(Me: Dorulamon only moved with his head to make the circle motion)** "You were the hottest in the whole Digi World babe!" Kiriha said smiling. You smirk at him and wink. "Okay everyone lets march to the end of the Kingdom to the next General!" You said. _'Mexican Flyer'_ then played and you began to strut with everyone else behind you as they began to strut to the music.**(Me: And yes even Kiriha was strutting...)**

WOW! Just wow! I might as well just consider this a cross over story considering that you have Ulala from Space Channel 5 in one corner and then you have Lightning from Final Fantasy fighting along side Mervamon and then you have Fairy Tail's best wizard Erza questioning weither digimon are Celestial Spirits. Anyway I was glad to service the fan with your frequent requests because it keeps me going with the stories! I was happy to please you all! Anyways R&R!


	9. Pirate Devil Lady!

ENJOY!

You all were currently traveling through the Kingdoms. You were finally back to your normal self. Mikey, Kiriha,Nene,Shoutmon and Zetimon had explained everything you did. "So you guys mean to tell me that after I was being a space reporter named Ulala I turned into a Mage named Erza Scarlet?" You asked confused. "Yeah and it was because of your magic you were able to resist Splashmon's water and Shoutmon was able to finish the rest" Mikey said. "She is just so amazing!" Nene said. "Yeah I like her alot! Especially when she uses fire magic!" Shoutmon said. "She's just like Lightning only she wears sluttier armor" Zeena said in digust.** (Me: I can think of 100 ways to compare Erza Scarlet and Lightning Farron! Only thing is I dont think of either of them as sluts)**

"Another thing...for some reason digimon keep referring to you as a Zuperhuman...do you know anything about that?" Nene asked. "Well no..." You said. "Hey guys we're almost done concuring the Seven Kingdoms" Mikey said. "Look!" Kiriha said. You all looked and saw from far away the Kingdom. "That must be the nest" Mikey said. "The final battle is coming near" Shoutmon said. "It's not easy to get here...the gas around here is getting thicker and the Code Crown is getting darker. We should all move fast" Kiriha said. "But it seems that even if we beaten the Generals there is still evil around" Nene said. "Well we have to hurry though!" You said. "Ok! Lets go to the next Kingdom!" Mikey said.

You all then enter out the portal only for you all to fall down and plop inside a gold color ocean. "No! I can't get my clothes wet! Some of this is leather!" You cried. You pull out your Fusion Loader. "Reload! AnneSirenamon!" AnneSirenamon then came out and floated in the ocean and picked you up and raised you high. "Thanks AnneSirenamon!" You said. "No problem sweetheart!" AnneSirenamon said. You looked around the ocean. "What is this? I hope it isn't pee" You said. **(Me: I actually thought they landed in pee...but thank god its...) **"Salt water!" Nene said. "Your right! This must be an Ocean Kingdom!" Kiriha said.

Kiriha then brought out DeckerDramon and he then reassembled himself to make him suitable for ocean travel. "Deckerdramon Float Mode! Get on!" Deckerdramon said. "Alright thanks!" You said. AnneSirenamon then carried you as she swam and put you on top of DeckerDramon. You look at your shorts and garter straps seeing that they were drenched with water. You felt your shorts tighten. "Just great!" You muttered angrily. You then take off your bandana and did your best to clean the water off of you before tying your bandana back on your head. Mikey,Nene and Kiriha then swam over. Nene sat with Mikey while Kiriha sat next to you. "Ha ha ha! I would be more happier if Kiriha showed his feelings" Deckerdramon said. "I feel the exact same way Deckerdramon! Kiriha barely gives me any attention at all" You said smirking at Kiriha. He looks at you and then at Deckerdramon. "Heh! I know your very useful but I hate when I use you because you brag about it!" Kiriha said. You look down at Deckerdramon. "Would you listen to this nonsense coming from this one?" You say chuckling. Deckerdramon chuckled with you. "Dont mind him! He acts like that every time!" Deckerdramon said.

"If you keep making snarky remarks I'll have to spank you Zeena!" Kiriha said glaring at you. "Oh go ahead! See if I care!" You say crossing your arms as you turn away. "Lets go people!" Deckerdramon said. He then started moving along. You smiled in excitement and shot up. "Oh yeah! We like pirates now!" You said. You then tighten your bandana over your head and pull some of it over your right eye. You then pull out a switch blade and point it up in the air. You look at Kiriha seeing him look at you crazy. "Arrg!" You say imitating a pirate. "Where did you get that knife?!" Kiriha asked. You then slowly open your mouth about to say something.

"-Never mind I dont really wanna know" Kiriha said. "Arrg! It's like were in some pirate anime or something!" You said. **(Me: Heh heh heh...Pirate Anime...funny you should mention that in this episode!)** "Zeena sit down! Your gonna fall off!" Kiriha yelled. "No I dont have to listen to you! Im a pirate now! Arrg!" You said. Kiriha then spanked your rear hard. "OWWWWWW!" You cry. "Hows that for attention?" Kiriha asked angrily. You sniffled as you sank down into your seat. You then break into tears. Kiriha then pulled you into his lap wrapping his arms around you. "Im sorry I had to do that Zeena!" Kiriha said. "Kiriha why are you so abusive?" You cried. "Because I love you" Kiriha said. "Wahhhhhh! You always hurt me!"You cried. Kiriha chuckled at that and kissed your neck which seemed to soothe you.

"Hey we have a view of the whole Island" Shoutmon said. "Funny it's like I know this place or something...like I swam in these oceans before" AnneSirenamon said. Thats when a whirlpool surrounded you. "Whats wrong DeckerDramon?" Kiriha asked. "The currents are getting stronger!" Deckerdramon cried. "Hang on!" You then held Kiriha tighter as you close your eyes. "There he is! The Kingdoms General!" Kiriha said. You opened your eyes to see a gold Pirate Ship. On the ship was an armored digimon who was seemingly had a cow face. **(Me: I changed his species for the humor of it...you'll see)**

"You are now in the Gold Seas of the Gold Kingdom! I am one of the Bagra Armies General! I am Olgemon the Gold Pirate!" Olgemon said. "No! Not you!" AnneSirenamon cried. "Well if it isn't AnneSirenamon! Still a merchant mermaid I see!" Olgemon said. "Wait you know him?" You asked. "I knew these Seas were familar...Olgemon was my first mate" AnneSirenamon explained. "So in other words your ex boyfriend?" Zetimon asked. "Yes AnneSirenamon and I go way back to robbing people of their cash as we were sailing the seas as merchants together. But then AnneSirenamon got in a fit and left me after I joined the Bagra Army!" Olgemon explained.

"She had a good reason to break up with you!" You said. Olgemon then eyed you closely. "You there! In the green!" He said. "Um...what?" You asked confused. Anime heart eyes then go all over Olgemon's face. "Excuse me Ms. but...Will you marry me?" Olgemon asked. This caused you to blush as you widen your eyes. "Um...Im not a cow..." You said. "Your seriously going after another girl? Your digusting!" AnneSirenamon said. "Oh cmon! Dont be like that! All of you join my Army! Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" Olegmon chanted. "What are you saying?" Zetimon asked. "Those are the magic words to get you under my spell! Chant it with me and you all will be a part of my crew!" Olegemon said.

"What crew?" Mikey asked. "The Crew of The Golden Pirates!" Olegmon said.** (Me: The Straw Hat Pirates? Olegmon: NO!) **"I am amazed how you were able to defeat the Generals one after the other! That was very impressive!" Olgemon said. "Mikey Kudo, Kiriha Aonuma, Nene Amano, and Zeena Arisu! And then there's all the other Digimon lead by Shoutmon and Zetimon! I welcome all of you to my Kingdom!" Olegmon said. "He has alot of information about us!" Nene said. "When you guys join my crew we will host a wedding for Zeena and I! And after that I will become stronger! Like it or not you will all join the Pirate Crew!" Olegmon said. "For the last time we are NOT getting married! Im a woman not a cow!" You shouted. "Woman huh? I like that! I like that alot!" Olegmon said.

"Reload MetalGreymon!" Kiriha said. He then brought out Greymon and Mailbirdramon. "You have no choice! The flag of this Kingdom is located in the middle of the ocean! You have no way to get to the Kingdom without it!" Olgemon said. "There has to be a way to get it!" Mikey said. "Now! We just have to steal the ship!" Kiriha said. You felt your body change. Your hair unbraided itself and turned from green to an orangey peach which was long and flowy. Your outfit was now a light bluish green bikini top with white stripes and extremly low riding jeans that expose some of your hips along with it was a black belt and high heels and pearl earrings. On your left shoulder was a blue tattoo.

"What the hell?" Zetimon asked. "Stealing huh? Leave it to me!" You said. "Who are you?" Nene asked. "Im Nami the Cat Burglar and Navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates!" You said. **(Me: Character Inspire: Nami from One Piece) **"Straw Hat Pirates huh? Why dont you ditch them and join The Golden Pirates?" Olegmon asked. "Gold?!" You asked as money signs filled your eyes. "No Nami! He has no gold he's lying!"" Mikey said. "No gold?! Your gonna pay for that!" You yelled to Olegmon. You then pull out a bo staff. "Watch this!" You said. "Cyclone Tempo!" You said. You then swing the bo like a bat sending electrical energy at Olegmon. He brings out two axes. "Throw Hard Boomerang!" He then throws his axes at your attack which hit Mailbirdramon and Greymon. "Ok I'm gonna call a friend to help because the situation is getting too dangerous" You said sweatdropping.

Your hair then change from orange hair to slick black hair. You wore a leather vest crop top with a rose print and a long pink sari skirt, sunglasses over your forehead and high heeled pumps and you were holding a pink backpack. "Now who are you?" Zetimon asked. "I have no idea how I got here but...my name is Nico Robin of the Straw Hat Pirates" You said.** (Me: Character Inspire: Nico Robin from One Piece) **"Another pirate? But how?" Olegemon asked. "Oh I see! Your the Zuperhuman Lord Bagra has been talking about! Mermaidmon! Give them all a work out!" Olegmon ordered. Mermaidmon then jumps out of the water holding a spear. "Aye aye captain!" Mermaidmon said.

"YOU!" AnneSirenamon cried. "Surprised AnneSirenamon? Olegemon picked me over you!" Mermaidmon said. "You know her?" Mikey asked. "She used to be my best friend. But now she's completely lost it!" AnneSirenamon said. "Oh your just jealous because you dont have Olgemon as your mate anymore!" Mermaidmon said. "I broke up with him!" AnneSirenamon said. "Whatever!" Mermaidmon said. AnneSirenamon then jumped into the air and pulled out cannons from her sides. "Mervamon lets blow her up!" AnneSirenamon said. "Way ahead of you!" Mervamon said. They then went to fight against Mermaidmon.

"Nico! We need your help to fight off the pirates!" Mikey said. You smirk. "A fight between pirates? Well nothing knew from where I'm from. I guess since the other crew mates aren't around I gotta take matters into my own hands..." You say as you make and X shape with your hands. More hands then stick out of your arms. "Woah! How are you doing that?" Mikey asked. "As long as the Devil Fruit is inside me I have these special abilities" You said. "Good we need all the help we can get!" Mikey said.

Shoutmon then striked against Olegmon but it had no affect. You then leapt far to the ship and made an X shape with your hands. "Seis Fleur!" You said. Mulitple hands then grow out from Olegmon's back. "H-hey! What do you think your doing?" Olegmon asked. The arms then tighten around Olegmon. "Awesome Nico!" Shoutmon said. "Ugh...I like you...you'll make a great addition to my team!" Olegmon said. He then ripped the arms from his back. "Ah!" You cry as you clutch your hand. "Whats wrong Nico?" Zetimon asked. "If someone were to touch my limbs it would hurt my real body" You cry. "Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" Olegmon chanted. "Stop joking around!" Shoutmon said. Greymon then bit Olegmon's arm. "Shoutmon! Zetimon! Take over the ship!" Greymon said. "Right!" Shoutmon said. She and Shoutmon then went to the other side of the ship while you crossed your arms making an X.

"Treinta Fleur!" You said. At that sevearls arms then grew out of Olgemon's back. "Glutch!" You said. The arms then split and bend Olegmon back as he cries out in pain. You smirk at that. "Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" You heard. You looked and saw 3 digimon. It was Spadamon,Lunamon and Caranamon. "Who brought you all here?" Zetimon asked. "We are servants of General Olegmon!" Spadamon said. "We want to concur the world!" Lunamon said. "Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" "Everyone together now!" Mermaidmon said. "Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" They chanted. You slowly lost focus of your attack and your muliple hands disappear causing you to go back to your normal form.

"Huh? What the?" You ask. "Gopple Goppel Viva Olegna!" The whole ship chanted. "Oh no!" You cried. "About time that I concur you! Viking Buffet!" Olegmon said. He then slashes his axes at all the digimon. He then hits you but it surprisingly didnt hurt too badly or sent you flying back. You touch your cheek with your hand and look at it seeing green blood. "What the? Why is my blood green!? Come to think of it this always seems to drip on my face back in the human world...but I thought it was just because of acid rain or some kind of juice..." You say to yourself. "Maybe it's the atmosphere of the Digital World that makes my blood change color. Hmm..." You say going into deep thought.

The whole ship then chants all over again. You cover your ears. "Ugh! Make em stop!" You cry. "Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" Shoutmon chants. "What the?!" You say in shock. "Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" Greymon chants. You and Mikey sweatdrop at that because Greymon wouldnt be the kind of digimon to say something like that. "We need to be careful! The spell is making us weak!" Beelzemon said. "We need to do something" Balazemon said. You looked around seeing the Knightmon and PawnChessmon were chanting along side Nefertimon with the Gatomon. "It feels so annoying to play the cute part of the team!" Cutemon said. "Yeah and Dorulamon and Renamon have bad breath!" Cutiemon adds. "W-what did you say?" Dorulamon and Renamon asked confused. "Nene is such an ugly girl! I'll have to say goodbye! I always thought her hair looked kind of funny!" Sparromon said. "S-Sparromon?" Nene cried. "Yeah we at least your partner isn't a gluttonous w**** chest green stripper with fake implants in her boobs and her ass! She's a slut!" Zetimon said. You gasped and slowly teared up. "Z-Zetimon!" You cried in disbelief.

You and Nene slowly sank to the ground and mourned in sadness at what your main digimon partners just said. "He hipnotized our friends!" Mikey said. "Yes I did because that is what is precious to you!" Olegmon said. "Mikey will you join the crew now?" Olegmon asked. "Kiriha what do you think?" Mikey asked. "I dont know! He looks like garbage. He's stronger than what he looks like! We have to do something! We're losing all our allies!" Kiriha said. "We have got to fight back! Zeena! Nene! HUH?!" Mikey asked shocked. Him and Kiriha looked at you both shocked because you were both still mourning. "My hair! Does it really look odd Zeena? I may look weird but no one really told me about it! I cant believe they kept it from me!" Nene cried. "Do I look like a slut? DO I LOOK LIKE A SLUT NENE!? I swear I'm not trying to be a stripper when I'm older! REALLY! Maybe I'm trying too hard with this outfit! My chest is not fake and I AM NOT USING IT FOR ATTENTION! I am loyal to Kiriha and no one else!" You cried.

"What are you looking at?" Cutemon asked. "Your both ugly!" Cutiemon said. "Cutemon and Cutiemon lost their minds!" Dorulamon said. "Do I really have bad breath?" Renamon asked. "Guys this is serious! We have to deal with this seriously!" Mikey cried. "Will you join my crew or not!?" Olegmon asked as he swong his axe but Ballistamon caught it. "Nene! Zeena lets go!" Mikey said grabbing Nene's hand. Although you made no move. Kiriha grabbed your arm and pulled you up. "Mailbirdramon lets go!" Kiriha said. He then took your hand and lead you to him and you all got on Mailbirdramon. You and Mikey bring your reamaining digimon into your Fusion Loaders.

You all later went to a cave where Monitamon brought back a wanted poster of You,Nene,Mikey and Kiriha on it and Mikey read it. "Thats what Olgemon does to this Kingdom. I dont believe it! He pretends to be the nice guy but really he's an evil one!" Mikey said. "Hmph! I always knew I would be on the bounty list sooner or later" You said. "Olegmon is smart! If we dont prepare we are going to lose all of our friends!" Kiriha said. "The problem goes along with the spell! I dont understand! Why does it control everyone?" Mikey asked. "They donnot work on humans or Ballistamon or GreenKazemon! It wont work on Machine Type digimon or Fairy Type digimon" Wisemon said.

"Then I'll attack with Cyberbirdramon in the front!" Kiriha said. "The enemy is here! Ballistamon is fighting them!" Lilymon said. You then turn into Nico Robin. "Guess I'll go then" You said. You all ran out of the cave. AnneSirenamon and Mermaidmon went along ahead with their Mermaid Fight with a Spear Sword against a Twin Cannon Gun. It was really interesting to watch. You saw the enemies come toward you all. You mad an X with your hands. "Cien Fleur!" You said. Mulitple hands sprouted from the ground and grab the legs of some of the digimon. They looked in horror. "Flip!" You said. The hands then grip the digimon and flipped them into the ocean. "Woah! Thats some strong power!" Kiriha said surprised.

Olegmon the appeared. "The Golden Pirate Crew has finally arrived!" Olegmon said. "I think it's time to test the powers of my new servants. Dorulamon! Renamon!" Olegmon ordered. "Gopple Gopple!" Dorulamon began. "Viva Olegna!" Renamon finished. "Oh no!" Mikey cried. "Darkness Loader! Digi Fusion!" Olegmon said. He then fused Shoutmon with Dorulamon and Zetimon with Renamon to blast you all but you crossed your arms to make an X. "Trienta Fluers!" You said. Thousands of hands then sprouted from the ground and grabbed Shoutmon and Zetimon. "No Nico dont do it!" Mikey cried. "But they are the enemy!" You said. "No they are our friends! Please let them go!" Mikey said. You sighed and did so.

"Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" Cyberdramon said. "Oh no!" Kiriha cried. Cyberdramon then unleashed several spikes from his chest. "I wont hurt him all just stop him! Trenta Fluers!" You said making an X with your hands. Multiple hands than grow on Cyberdramons spikes pushing him back. "Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" Olegmon chanted. "SHUT UP!" Shoutmon and Zetimon shouted. They then threw their mic and nail file at Olegmon's head that seemingly made a sound wave. This sound wave caused you to shake back into your original self. "What the? What is that noise?" You asked. "I see we need music to stop them!" Wisemon said.

"Hmm music huh? Now if only I could-" You began. Thats when your skimpy and revealing fan dancing outfit appeared on you along with a bomb box and disco ball. "-Fan dance?" You finish. "How is it that I changed clothes and my persona's didnt take over? Wait I never had a persona in this outfit at all! But how did it magically appear on me?" You asked confused. You thought for a moment and put that aside and smirked. "Wait uh...Zeena? Your not gonna do THAT dance are you?" Mikey asked shocked. "Hit it GreenKazemon!" You said. GreenKazemon then turned on the disco ball and the music. You tossed her and Mervamon twin fans. "Im gonna need help from both of you!" You said. The two looked confused and then smirked and went over to your side and got in position.

The song 'Dance it Out All Night' From Endless Frontier EXCEED began playing as the three of you posed with your fans in the air. You each start out with multiple poses. One pose had you posing elegantly, one pose had Mervamon sticking her fan outward with her hand in the other direction, GreenKazemon posed with her legs spread out as she smiled pointing the fan downwards. Another pose had you sticking your bare hip out as you tug on your skirt to reveal it, another pose had Mevamon batting her eyelashes with her fan by her face and you could have sworn this made Beelzemon blush. Another pose had GreenKazemon sticking her hip out. You were all soon done with the poses and you wave your fan downwards. The three of you then spin around with your fans and jump up in the air and land to the ground and look up at everyone else. The three of you then fan danced by waving your fans left and right with one hand on your hips and you swong your hips. You chanted words like 'Woo!' and made alot of moaning noises. You three then switched fans and turned around to shake your booty and hips only to see the others surprises face. Mikey and Beelzemon were blushing lightly and tried to cover their faces, Nene smiled at you,Olegmon was drooling at you while you had hearts in your eyes and Kiriha's face was the most priceless! The music sound waves shook the digimon and snapped them out of confusion.

Mervamon and GreenKazemon then stop dancing. "We did it!" GreenKazemon said happily. "Ugh! I am never doing that again!" Mervamon said. "Oh cmon Mervamon you know you had fun" GreenKazemon said. "Um Zeena? You can stop dancing now..." Zetimon said. You continued to dance although as you didnt listen.  
ZEENA!" You heard. You stop dancing and look to see everyone else on the other side of the island. "Oh huh? Sorry! I was caught up in the groove!" You said. You run over to them as you go back into your normal clothes only to gasp in shock because Ballistamon was now different and was standing on the side of Olegmon. "No Ballistamon!" Mikey cried. "Um...did I miss something?" You asked.

R&R? What will happen in the next chap? Why do digimon refer to Zeena as Zuperhuman? What is the deal with Zeena and green blood? Will Zeena do more Suzuka Hime themed fan dancing? Will I get character persona requests? Find out next time because I will be glad to give you all whatever request you want to tie in with the story! I am happy to service the fan! BYE NOW!


	10. Celestial Spirits of The Digital World!

ENJOY!

You all listened as Olegmon explained how Ballistamon who was now DarkVolemon was orginally created by himself. This shocked you all. "I command you to destroy Mikey Kudo and his friends at once!" Olegmon ordered. DarkVolemon then walked towards you all ready to attack. "No dont do it!" OmniShoutmon cried. DarkVolemon didn't listen as he continued to charge towards you all but OmniShoutmon held him back. "Dont you remember me? Im your friend!" He cried.

You looked over at Kiriha. "What do we do?" You asked. "We fight!" Kiriha said. "Mailbirdramon! Deckerdramon! Attack!" The two digimon then go to fight. "No dont do it!" OmniShoutmon cried. DarkVolemon then tightened himself around OmniShoutmon's arm. "No! Shoutmon!" Zetimon cried. "This is fun! Seeing friends fight each other!" Olegemon said happily. You glared at Olegmon. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" You said. "You are just so cute when your angry! You will make a beautiful bride! Moooooo!" Olegmon chanted. This made you blush. "I am NOT a cow! Get it!?" You asked.

"Allow me to put you all out of your misery!" Olegemon said. He then opened two cases in his shoulders and out came red and blue demon spirits. "W-what are those?" Nene cried. "Demons? And pretty rare ones too" Zetimon said. "Hi! Im a very happy spirit you can get along with!" Red Spirit said. "Im the sad spirit you should not get along with!" Blue Spirit said. "Let them taste your power" Olegmon said. "Tell me what you want! Well I'll tell you this! I can grant you one wish! So cmon!" Red said. "We want is to challenge Olegmon!" Kiriha said. "No problem! I'll make it happen!" Red said. "I see! They wish to live in a world without me! Is that right sir?" Olegmon asked. "Then you will all perish! And send you to the end of the world!" Red said. At that he then turned into a tornado and sucked in Deckerdramon along with Mailbirdramon. Red Spirit then came towards the four of you. You each cover your faces from all the wind pressure. You slowly lifted off the ground. "Oh no!" You cry. You were about to fly in but Kiriha grabbed your arm. "Kiriha!" You cry. "Dont worry Zeena! I wont let you-WOAH!" Kiriha cried as he was sucked into the tornado with you along with OmniShoutmon and Zetimon...

Just like before you all plopped into the ocean full of salt water. "Where are we?" Shoutmon asked. "Theres just no land here!" Zetimon said. Later on that night under the golden moon you all sailed on Deckerdramon. Mailbirdramon stood at the top,Shoutmon looked sadly at the ground as he sat in Zetimon's lap who was trying to comfort him,Dracomon was just standing there, you leaned on Deckerdramon while Kiriha looked at the holographic map on his blue Fusion Loader. You sighed. You then look at Kiriha whose eyes didn't leave the screen. You then sighed again only to see Kiriha didnt make a move. "I said *sigh*" You said. Kiriha said nothing. You then turned to Dracomon who had a worried look on his face. "I am just so confused right now...right Dracomon?" You asked. "Yeah!" Dracomon said nodding. You turn back to Kiriha whose eyes still didnt leave the screen...

"PUT THAT THING DOWN AND TALK TO ME!" You yelled quickly. This seemed to catch Kiriha's attention as he slowly turned to you seeing you glaring at him with a blank look on his face. Kiriha sighed and put his Fusion Loader down and turned to you crossing his arms. "OK WHAT?" He asked. This shook you a little but you didn't let it show. You stopped leaning on Deckerdramon and walked up to Kiriha. "Well it's just...I have a lot on my mind..." You said. "Whats on your mind?" Kiriha asked calmly. "See, whenever we go to a different Kingdom...the Generals keep referring to me as a 'Zuperhuman'" You said. "So?" Kiriha said. "'So'...what if this 'Zuperhuman thing' has to do with my MPD?" You asked. "You mean your persona's?" Kiriha asked. "Yeah...I really dont see how I have these crazy powers...that isnt really normal for someone who has MPD" You said. "I guess..." Kiriha said.

"Another thing...when Olegmon hit me with his axe it didnt really hurt too much at all...I could have been dead you know?" You asked looking down. Kiriha put his hands on your shoulders and you looked up into his serious blue eyes. "Well your not dead Zeena! You are fighting alongside us" Kiriha said. "But I got this cut on my arm see?" You asked showing him the small cut on the side of your arm. Kiriha then looked closely. "Hmm...it doesnt look to bad. You'll be alright" Kiriha said. "But when Olegmon cut me...I started to bleed green blood" You said. Kiriha looked at you crazy. "Green blood? Theres no such thing" Kiriha said as he took his hands off your shoulder. "But it was really happening! I was bleeding green blood! I dont know how but I'm really starting to be more scared of myself" You said. "Don't be silly" Kiriha said.

"Oh c'mon Kiriha! It was just like before when I had my four main persona's. My eye changed color and now my clothes and hair change. Is that really normal for someone with MPD?" You asked. "Look we'll figure things out later with you. Right now we have to find the others" Kiriha said. He then pulled out his Fusion Loader and stared at the holographic map. You sigh and then leaned back on Deckerdramon crossing your arms. "Gee next time I'm confused or sad I'll definitely go to my boyfriend for help!" You say sarcastically. "Dont get smart with me or I'll have to punish you!" Kiriha said. You sigh and roll your eyes at that looking at the other digimon. "Awkward..." Zetimon said. You then turned back to Kiriha and he then turned back to you. "I love you..." he said. You give him a small smile. "Love you too..." You said.

"We're in a very far place and we're the only ones left! I dont think we're a match for the enemy!" Dracomon said. Kiriha turned back to him. "Pride will bring us through! Isn't that right Zeena?" He asked looking at you. You smiled. "Yeah! We all need to have pride in ourselves!" You said. "Yeah your right! Sorry about that!" Dracomon said. You patted his head. "It's ok" You said. "We need to use all our abilities! Believe in yourself!" Kiriha said. You smiled at him seeing that he was being more positive. "Shoutmon?" Dracomon asked. You all turned to see Shoutmon with his head down in Zetimon's lap while she had his arms around him. "Kiriha...Zeena..." he said. "Now whats wrong? We have no time for melodramatics!" Kiriha said.

"Lets fight together! Kiriha! Zeena! I'm asking you both!" Shoutmon said. "Of course we'll fight with you" You said."To make things clear we have to inilate your best friend! DarkVolemon is the main weapon against us! He's our enemy!" Kiriha said. "No! He is Ballistamon and he always will be!" Shoutmon cried shooting up from Zetimon's lap. "He easy now hun..." Zetimon said as she slowly sat Shoutmon back down to her lap. "Kiriha you need to fight him! Grant his request and bare with his feelings about friendship!" Deckerdramon said. "We will need all the help we can get" Mailbirdramon said. Kiriha then said nothing. You turn to him. "Kiriha?" You asked waiting for an answer. Kiriha then turned away. "Hmph! Fine! I will leave Ballistamon to you! But if he gets in the way don't try to stop me!" Kiriha said. You smiled. "Alright lets do this!" You said. "Yeah! I'll bring Ballistamon back to us!" Shoutmon said. "...We'll see about that..." Kiriha said.

The next morning you all did everything that was according to plan. The four of you flew on top of Mailbirdramon over the ship. "Gopple Gopple!" Olegmon began. Shoutmon and Zetimon then jump off of Mailbirdramon holding their giant mic and nail file. "SHUT UP!" They yelled in unison. They then striked Olegmon on the head in unison. You felt yourself suddenly change. Your hair changed from green to blonde and styled itself differently and a blue ribbon was in your hair. You wore a tight sleeveless white vest with blue stripes, a deep blue miniskirt with a brown belt, and blackish brownish boots. On your belt was a black whip and on the other side were several silver and gold keys. On your right hand was a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"What the? Where am I?" You asked. You looked down seeing you and Kiriha were flying on a giant blue bird. You widen your eyes as you went blue anime face and then screamed. "What the? Zeena why are you-Whoa!" Kiriha said as he looked at you. "What is this place? Why am I flying on a dragon? I thought I was with Natsu and the others as Fairy Tail!" You said. "Fairy Tail huh? So I guess you must know Erza?" Kiriha asked. "You know Erza? But how?" You asked. "I'll explain later! Whats your name?" Kiriha asked. "Lucy Heartfilia" You said. **(Me: Character Inspire: Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail! Requested by: Fairy Tail fan!) **"Well Lucy you better hang on!" Kiriha said as he wrapped his arm around your waist. "Wait! Hold on a sec! What are you doing and-Ahhhh!" You scream because Kiriha jumped down taking you with him.

Kiriha then grabbed a rope from the ship and he swinged still holding you and landed on the pirate flooring next to Mikey who was tied up. "What the? A pirate ship? Oh man...I dont think I'm in Fairy Tail anymore!" You cried. You watched as Mailbirdramon swooped and picked up Nene. You widen your eyes. "What is that dragon gonna do to that girl?!" You cried. "Um...whos this persona?" Mikey asked. "This is Lucy. She's from Fairy Tail like Erza and I think she may be a wizard" Kiriha said. "Im a Celestial Wizard to be exact! I'm aiming to be an S Class Mage with my team!" You said. "Team?" Mikey asked. "Yeah I'm on a team with my friends Natsu, Gray and Erza. So tell me how do you know her anyway?" You asked. "We'll explain later" Kiriha said.

Kiriha then untied Mikey and you all faced the digimon. "Whoa! Look at all the Celestial Spirits! You guys must have a lot of Gate Keys!" You said. "Um...Gate Keys?" Mikey asked confused. "Well every Celestial Wizard has one. You guys are Celestial Wizards right?" You asked. "Can you guys swim?" Kiriha asked. "Swim? But I not even wearing my swimsuit!" You said. Kiriha ignored you and raised his Fusion Loader. "Reload! Deckerdramon!" He then brought him our. "OH MY GOSH! HOW DID YOUR CELESTIAL SPIRIT GET OUTSIDE THAT TINY THING? I THOUGHT CELESTIAL SPIRITS COME BACK FROM THE SPIRIT WORLD!" You cried out in shock. "Will you stop freaking out?! He's not a Celestial Spirit he's my digimon!" Kiriha yelled. "Digimon? What the heck is a digimon? Is that a new Celestial Spirit?" You asked.

Suddenly Deckerdramon then tipped the boat over a bit and you were shouting in fear the most as you slid and fell off the ship along with some of the other digimon and you all landed in the water. "Some of the evil digimon are still on board!" Mikey said. "I am freaking out right now!" You cried. "Hows about you stop shouting and help out already?" Kiriha asked. "Oh alright already!" You yelled back. You then toss up a key with blue wave symbols on it and it began to spin. You then grab it. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" You say as you jam the key into the ocean. You then heard a Ding Dong sound. You all then saw a typhoon and a blue beautiful mermaid then appears.

She had blue hair a deep blue mermaid tail and carried a small urn. She wore a blue and white bikini top and had multiple jewelry. "Woah! A mermaid!" Kiriha said. "Is she a digimon?" Mikey asked. "She's not a digimon she's a Celestial Spirit who can do whatever I say! Now Aquarius take out those creatures from off the ship!" You ordered. Aquarius then shot you a glare. "Hmph!" You said. "Oh c'mon this is no time to have an attitude! Now take em out already!" You said. "Why do you yell so much? It's no wonder you dont have a boyfriend yet" Aquarius said. You glared at that. "Just take em out already!" You said. Aquarius then sucked in water into her urn and blasted off the remaining digimon that was on the ship. "Thats some power!" Kiriha said.

"Lets take them down!" Olegmon said looking up at Mailbirdramon. "No! Watch out Mailbirdramon! Nene!" Kiriha cried. "Mailbirdramon? What a weird name for a Celestial Spirit" You said. "Take em down! Gopple Gopple Viva Olegna!" Olegmon chants. DarkVolemon then unleashes a sound wave hitting Mailbirdramon. "No! Ballistamon!" Mikey and Shoutmon cry. "Aquarius! Take him out!" You ordered. Aquarius then unleashed a whirlpool of water from her urn and blasted Olegmon. "Ahhh! Wife! Why did you do this to me? I thought we were having a wedding?" Olegmon asked. "Wedding? Great! Another pervy Celestial Spirit just like a certain cow I know..." You said. **(Me: Can you guys guess who that pervy cow Celestial Spirit is? XD)**

Suddenly DarkVolemon then turned back into Ballistamon and he held Shoutmon and they both have a touchy reunion! "I've found a new power that can turn everyone back!" Ballistamon said. "Fusion Fighters! Wake up!" Shoutmon said into his mic. This sent all the digimon back to normal. "Yay! The Celestial Spirits are back to their normal selves!" You said. You then saw Cutemon in the water. "Oh my gosh! You are just so cute! I got to have your Gate Key!" You say snuggling him. "Gate Key? What are you talking about?" Cutemon asked. "Well I'm done here! Dont call me for awhile Lucy! Im going out on vacation with my boyfriend! And he's hot!" Aquarius said. She then disappeared. "Well you dont have to rub it in!" You cried. "She's not very nice!" Cutiemon said. "Oh tell me about it!" You said.

"Okay! Mikey! Nene! Lets go!" Kiriha said. The three then nodded and Digi Fused their digimon. "Woah! They merged their Celestial Spirits as one! I have a lot to learn about Celestial Wizards!" You said. "But I guess this means I should help out too!" You said. You then swam to the platform of the ship and pulled out a key with a circle and horn symbol and toss it in the air and it spins. You then grab it. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" You said. You then heard a Ding Dong sound and Taurus then appears in front of you. "Um...a cow with an axe?" Nene asked confused. Taurus then eyed her. "Whoa! Pretty woman!" He said. Nene blushed at that. "Im what...?" Taurus then turned to you. "But she is nothing compared to your beautiful figure!" He said. "Hey!" Nene cried. "Ok less pervyness more fighting! Go get him!" You ordered.

Taurus then went for Olegmon. "Who do you think you are looking at my woman?" Olegmon asked. "Your woman? She's my woman!" Taurus said angrily. "Viking Buffet!" Olegmon said. He then began banging with his two axes as Taurus deflected it with only one axe as he was backed away to the plank. Olegmon then summoned his Red and Blue Spirits. "Destroy him!" Olegmon ordered. Red and Blue spirits then charged for Taurus as Olegmon then opened a whole in the sky. "No you don't!" Taurus said. He then swong his axe at the red and blue spirits and sent them flying away. "Nooo! You cant do this!" Olegmon cried. Taurus then hit him with his axe and Olegmon slowly disappeared. "Ha ha ha! Fine I lose! I never thought I'd be beatened. Friendship is one of the powers you posses! Remember that!" Olegmon laughed. "What a creep!" You said. "Olegmon! Out of all the Generals your the strangest!" Mikey said. "You are making me cry! You are a worthy oppenent Mikey! Friendship is good! Be well!" Olegmon laughed. "You are a worthy oppenent! I owe that to you!" Kiriha said. Olegmon then disappeared. "Weirdo! Well bye guys I'm going back to Fairy Tail! They will never believe what I just told them" You said.

You later on had changed back to your original self and everyone told you what you missed out on. "I cant seem to remember anything I've done when I was hypnotized" Sparromon said. "Or anything I've said" Zetimon added. You and Nene turned to each other glancing. "Oh really?" Nene asked. "I think thats a lie dont you think Nene?" You asked. "Why are you looking at each other so weird?" Zetimon asked. "Well I certainly dont remember a thing after sailing with Kiriha" You said. "You were this chick wizard named Lucy! End of story!" Kiriha said. "Was she that bad?" You asked. "Not really! She just tends to freak out a lot" Mikey said. "Anyway lets sail underwater!" Spadamon said. "To the next Kingdom!" Shoutmon said. You all then sailed the ship underwater into the next Kingdom...

Yeah I know this was a bad chapter and you could tell I was rushing. Well manly because the episode centered on Shoutmon and Ballistamon's friendship. But I'm about to upload again and it will get better I promise! Anyway R&R!


	11. Devil Kiriha!

ENJOY!

You all made it to Canyon Land which was full of many boulders. You and Kiriha looked up at the Bagra Flag while the others were looking into the Monitamon screen. "When we meet the General I want to ask him about this whole Zuperhuman thing. It's been driving me crazy lately you know?" You asked Kiriha. "So this is Canyon Land..." Kiriha began. "Well yeah..." You said nervously. _'Did he even listen to a word I said?'_ You thought. You saw Kiriha form a strange smirk. "So beyond the gate lies the next General..." Kiriha said. You raise and eyebrow. "Um...whats with the evil but sexy smirk?" You asked.

"You think we can try to get a view of whats inside?" Mikey asked Monitamon. You turned back to them. "Well...they are trying to climb the walls of the castle!" Monitamon said as he showed a view of the castle on the screen. You saw the Monitamon climbing over the castle to spy. You and Kiriha walked to look at the screen. "Wow! Thats some huge army!" Zetimon said. You saw in the screen there were several enemies. "So whats the plan Mikey?" You asked. "Well...I dont know how we are going to fight a whole army..." Mikey said. "Hmph! 200 flying HypoGriplemon, 300 Cerebismon: Guardians of the Dark Pit, 500 Andigomon and after that you have to battle the bodyguards only then you will fight the General!" Kiriha explained. "Wow you must be really good at math if you can stare at the screen and determine the number of digimon by staring at a screen for 5 seconds" You said. "Anyway the General is Gravymon the Earth Spirit!" Kiriha said.

You all sat by the bonfire as you all discussed what to do."I'm not so sure about this! There's just too many!" Mikey said. "Yes but we can bypass them and go right for Gravymon right?" Nene asked. "Maybe..." You said. "That's what they'll expect! We need a better plan!" Kiriha said. You all looked and saw him standing a few feet away from you all away from the bonfire. You narrow your eyes at him. "Now why are you all the way over there and not here allowing me to sit on your lap? This fire may be warm but sitting here is just cold!" You complain. Kiriha ignored your comment. "Good thing I already have one!" He said. "Whats with the attitude?" Shoutmon asked. "I'd like to know too!" You say crossing your arms glaring.

"Ok Kiriha lets hear it!" Mikey said. Kiriha then came over to you all. "Theres only one thing we need to win! And I know the answer!" Kiriha said. "OKAY AND THAT IS?" You asked a bit annoyed. Everyone but Kiriha winced at that because you were nearing over to your pissed off mode due to Kiriha's sudden arrogant behavior. "Yeah tell us already!" Shoutmon cried. "We need power! Pure and Unforgiving power!" Kiriha said. "Power?" You say confused.

Kiriha drew a layout in the sand using a stick and rocks. "Heres the enemy castle wall! From where we are now we have to go to two valley's" Kiriha said. Kiriha then drops a rock. "Nene makes the first attack! We will launch an ariel attack on the castle wall! They will then release the HypoGriplemon to attack!" Kiriha said pushing a rock near Nene's rock. "Thats Mikey and Zeena's cue to move in!" Kiriha said dropping two rocks. "Move fast towards the right of the valley! They will have no choice but to use the Cerburimon against you!" He said pushing both your rocks with another rocks. Kiriha then dropped another rock. "And the one who posses the most power shall move to the next valley! The enemy will send their most powerful digimon!" He explained. "Ok! So what will you do then?" You asked. Kiriha then dropped a rock. "Heres we're I'll attack! The last remaining force! Gravymon the General!"

"Wait a minute! How come you get to fight the General but we dont?" Zetimon asked. "Yeah that will make you look like the hero and us as your backup!" Shoutmon said. "You both are right! How can we win separate battles with our forces so few?" Nene asked. "Come to think of it, I dont think this plan is very-" You began. Kiriha then smashed a rock hard. "-10 MINUTES! Thats how long you will hold the position!" Kiriha said. He then brought out his Fusion Loader. "I'm sure you can hold them off for that long!" Kiriha said. "In 10 minutes I will have Gravymon destroyed!" "What happens if we cant hold them back?" Renamon asks. "Yeah! I think this is risking to much! We should work together!" Nene said. "Stop worrying! Why are you being like this when we haven't even started the fight? Theres no room for weakness! Win the battle whatever the cost!" Kiriha said. "Those who lose deserve nothing!" Kiriha said walking away.

"I am doing all this for my ultimate goal!" Kiriha said. "Whats your ultimate goal?" Mikey asks. "Simple! It's to prove that I am the most strong and most powerful!" Kiriha said. "Meaning I won't shy away from any battle to reach my goal! Even if I have to fight you all!" Kiriha said smirking evilly. "What did you say?" Shoutmon asked. "You cant possibly mean that!" Nene said. "You know what Kiriha? You need to stop being so arrogant! Because it's really starting to tick me off! And you wont like me when I'm ticked off!" You yelled. Kiriha gave you a cold look. "So what?" Kiriha asked. You widen your eyes in anger. "'SO' YOU NEED TO STOP WITH THIS S***** ass talk about 'power' and you need to-Ugh..." You cry clutching your head. "Zeena whats wrong?" Nene asked. "Uh oh! Another persona? Lets hope this one isnt a w**** chested lady in a metal bikini" Zetimon said.

You now had light blonde hair and green eyes. Your hair was styled in two side pony tails. You wore a large black trench coat and under it was a school girl outfit with a red miniskirt and shoes. A serious look spreads on your face. "Who are you?" Nene asks. You look at her and then everyone else sending them piercing glares. "Where am I?" You asked coldly. This made everyone wince. "Your in Canyon Land in the Digital World" Mikey said nervously. "Digital World? What is this Digital World? Tell me right now!" You demanded. "Look if you wanna go home you have to help us!" Nene said. "Who asked you Little Princess?" You asked angrily. "Hey who are you calling Princess?" Nene asked. "Look what is your name anyway?" Mikey asked. "Maka...I am a meister" You said.

"A meister? Whats that?" Shoutmon asked. **(Me: Character Inspire: Maka Albarn from Soul Eater! Requested By: Aiko Kudo)** "That doesnt concern you...now you tell me how I can get back to my world NOW! Or else!" You threatened. "Hey easy there Maka! This is all a game okay?" Mikey said slowly. "Game?" You asked raising your eyebrow. "Yeah...it is a game! And the only way to get back to your world...is by beating the enemy" Nene said. You narrowed your eyes..."Fine!" You said. You then walked away. "But we're doing things my way! Lets go Soul Eater!" You said. "Soul Eater?" Mikey asked confused. A gigantic red scythe then appears in your hand. "Whoa look at the size of that thing!" Shoutmon said shocked. "Eh...at least this girl isnt w**** chested" Zetimon said. "You know now I get the feeling that your becoming jealous" Nene said. Zetimon glared at her. "Hey? What did you say?!"

You go with Mikey's group and you stood flying on GreenKazemon's back holding your scythe ready for battle. Mikey and Shoutmon stared at you the whole time. "I wonder what kind of power she has" Mikey said. "I'm afraid to find out!" Shoutmon said. Zetimon nodded at that. You soon made it to the forest and hid behind the tree with Mikey and Shoutmon while Ballistamon and GreenKazemon distracted them. "Evil Demons!" You muttered getting into a fighting position. "No Maka! We have to delay the fight! Our job is to distract them and keep them away from Kiriha" Mikey said. "Sorry Mikey! But I told you before! I'm doing this my way!" You said.

You then charge in for the enemy. "Maka no!" Mikey cried. "Hey who are you?" A digimon cried. "Your murdering days are done...YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" You said. "The Legendary Skill of the Scythe Meister: Witch Hunter!" You said. Your scythe then changed into a crescent moon shaped scythe and it glowed. "Get her!" A digimon cried. They all then charged for you as heavy metal music played in the background. You then jumped into the air. "Number Six Hunt Slash!" You said. You then made a rotating slash with your scythe at all the digimon destroying some of them. One digimon comes towards you and you then slip your foot under them for a brief second and then slice the digimon who then quickly jumps and the air and went to towards you but you deflect with your scythe.

The digimon then tries to claw at you only for you to jump in the air making the digimon claw open a tree. You flip away and spin and begin to attack. "Letter 'U' Hunt Slash!" You said. You then bring your scythe downwards your scrape it up towards the digimon and he cried out in pain. Another digimon comes charging your way but you jump up and kick it in the head for an extra boost and land towards the other side as your scythe grinded to the ground. You then charge back and proceed to fight. "Whoa this girl is serious!" Shoutmon said shocked!" "This chick is seriously out for blood!" Zetimon said. "Strange...her fighting style with that scythe...it's almost like she's dancing..." Mikey said. "Whatever she's so cool!" Shoutmon said.

You and the digimon then fly up towards each other. "It's mine now! The Nighty Night SOULLLL!" You cry. You then slice open the digimon only to see data. "What the? Where's the Soul?" You asked confused. "MetalGreymon?! What?!" Mikey asked confused. You gasped in horror seeing multiple blue blasts shooting down towards you all and making a harsh explosion in the forest. This made you turn back to your original self. "What the? No!" You cry! BOOM! "Maka!" Mikey cried. "Maka? *cough* whos Maka? *cough cough*" You asked. You looked at yourself seeing you had several scrapes and burns on your skin. Your hair was messed up too. You then made your way by limping and found Mikey, Shoutmon and Zetimon. "Why did MetalGreymon just shoot at us?" You asked. "I dont know but if he keeps this up he is going to blow up the whole forest! With us in it!" Zetimon cried. "Hey Zeena are you ok?" Shoutmon asked. "Yeah I'm...just in small pain.." You said. "Zeena! Your arm!" Mikey cried. "Huh?" You asked confused. To your horror you saw a large deep burn cut in your left arm and out came green blood.

"Why is my blood green?!" you cry in horror. "Hot hot hot!" Ballistamon cried. "Im gonna be a toasted butterfly!" GreenKazemon cried. The whole forest then broke down and fell down with you all in it. Dorulamon and Renamon then jump down. "Mikey! Zeena!" They cry. "Dorulamon!" Mikey cried. "Renamon!" You cried. You and Mikey then Digi Fuse your digimon to X's 4 and flew out of the pit. "Lets take em all down!" Zetimon X4 said. "Right!" ShoutmonX4 said. "What was Kiriha trying to do back there?" You asked turning to Mikey. Mikey looked up into the air. "Kiriha..." He muttered in disbelief.

After wiping out all the enemies you and Mikey along with the digimon find Kiriha facing the General. Mikey helped you walk by holding you by the waist. "It's all over! We have won! No...I have won!" Kiriha said. "ZekeGreymon! Finish him!" He then slices open Gravymon. "Ha ha ha! That was a great show Kiriha!" Gravymon said. A look of horror spreads on Kiriha's face. "It cant be!" He cried. "But I can put on a great show to right?" Gravymon asks. He slowly regenerates himself. "Wait a minute! Didn't he just win?" Zetimon asked.

The wall then lowered completely. Gravymon reappeared. "You only managed to take out a small portion of my army" He said. The wall then revealed thousands of more digimon. "Look at them! Army and thousands strong!" Gravymon said. The army then surrounded you all. A look of dumbfoundedness and disbelief filled Kiriha's face. You could have sworn Kiriha's eye twitch as he gave a small crazed out smile. You could have sworn he was about to lose it. **(Me: His face was priceless I tell you!) **

"What now Kiriha?" Shoutmon asked. Kiriha looked nervous as his hand shook. "I...I..." Kiriha began. He then raised his Fusion Loader. "IM NOT GIVING UP YET!" Kiriha yelled. "Kiriha back out!" Mikey cried. "GO ZEKEGREYMON!"" Kiriha said. ZekeGreymon then went to fight. "Kiriha please! We have to go! We lost!" You cried. "I havent lost yet! I will win this fight! PREPARE YOURSELF!" Kiriha shouted. "Do you think you can beat me?" Gravymon asked. "IF IM NOT STRONG THERES NO REASON I SHOULD LIVE!" Kiriha yelled. You then felt a surge of negative energy flow through your body. "Whoa...what is that negative energy...and why am I feeling it from Kiriha?" You asked. "What a minute? How am I sensing this?!" You asked confused. "AH! I sense the darkness in your soul!" Gravymon said amused. You then saw the purple energy envelope Kiriha.

"Ah!" You cry as you sunk to the ground. "Zeena? Whats wrong?" Mikey asked. You were shaking. "Th-th-th-th-th- dar-k-k-" You studdered. "Zeena?" Zetimon asked worriedly. You were pretty sure that they could not see the darkness but you certainly could and you felt it. _'What is this dark feeling? It's so negative and cold...how am I able to sense this stuff?'_ You thought. You then looked up seeing that Gravymon crushed ZekeGreymon as he taunted Kiriha. Out of nowhere JetMervamon then blasted the ground surrounded you all and all of you fell down to the next ground level. All but Kiriha...

You all were then in an underground cave in a small river. "That was a close call!" Shoutmon said. "But now my hairs wet" Zetimon cried squeezing the water from her hair. "It's a good thing this river was below us" Mikey said. "You knew all along?" Nene asked. "Yeah! I saw it when Kiriha attacked the valley" Mikey said. "By the way where is he?" Mikey asked looking around. You then let out a whimper. "Zeena?" Nene asked. You then look up at her and everyone else. "The last thing I saw before we fell...was Kiriha tangled in wires by Gravymon!" You said. Everyone gasped at that. "So...he's not here?" Mikey asked. "Another thing...when Kiriha was with Gravymon...I began to sense negative energy..." You said. "Energy?" Zetimon asked confused. "But that's crazy! You dont have any powers unless if your in your persona's" Shoutmon said. "I know...but I felt it...it was so dark..." You said. "We'll worry about that later! Right now we have to find Kiriha!" Mikey said. You all nodded and got up and ran threw the cave. _'Zuperhuman...green blood...sensing negative energy? What could this mean?' _You thought.

You all then saw a bright light and ran straight for it and out of the cave. "The sun is rising!" Shoutmon said. It was. As the sun rose you saw MetalGreymon slowly flying upward who glistened in the sunlight. On him was Kiriha. You all smiled. "Kiriha!" You cry. "Thank goodness your alright!" Mikey said. "Mikey! Zeena!" Kiriha began. He then brought out his Fusion Loader. "I've come back to crush you both in battle!" Kiriha said. "WHAT?!" You cry. You then relised you still sensed negative energy within him. "Oh no! It's the negative energy it's-" You began. "GIGA BLASTER!" Kiriha ordered. MetalGreymon then charged up the cannon. A smirk forms on Kiriha's face. "I will do anything to prove my strength!" You stare at him in horror. "Kiriha..."

R&R! Okay? Any of you all listened to the song New World By: Twill? It's the main theme for this season. You guys should also listen to 'Stand Up' By: Twill too! It's the main theme for Hunters and I already have the opening theme with Nami in it composed in my head! Yeah I decided that I will be doing season 3 of Hunters with Nami but im gonna have a hard time knowing her role because Tagiru is getting to much screen time. Unless if I should have Nami following him around as he obtains Gumdramon. Hmm...well will see what happens...


	12. An Extraordinary Fusion!

ENJOY!

MetalGreymon blasted you all but Mervamon managed to deflect it with her sword as Kiriha jumped off MetalGreymon. "Kiriha! Control yourself!" Mikey said. "What the hell has gotten into you?!" You yell. "Maybe he's letting someone control him again" Shoutmon said. "NO! The original plan was to defeat you! After I taken down Bagramon and simply change the order! But don't get me wrong I felt friendship towards all of you and love towards you Zeena. But in the end...you will all be my enemies anyway..." Kiriha said. "BECAUSE I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD AND NO ONE ELSE!" Kiriha yelled. "Kiriha!" Mikey cried. "ARE YOU F****** CRAZY?! IF YOU HAVE LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP TOWARDS ALL OF US WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" You shouted. "SILENCE! I WILL END ALL OF YOUR LIVES HERE AND NOW! AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT I AM THE STRONGEST!" Kiriha said. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You then saw Kiriha's Fusion Loader glow. "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" "ZekeGreymon!"

"Kiriha I dont wish to fight a friend!" Mikey said. "Think about what your doing! Is this really what you want!?" You asked. "Mikey! Zeena! it's no use! He no longer considers us his true friends!" Nene said. She then turned to you. "Or girlfriend..." She finished. You felt your eyes tear up when you heard this but quickly sucked it all up. "She's right!" Renamon said. "Yeah! His mind is consumed to defeat all of us! Theres nothing we could do or say to change his mind" Dorulamon said. "If we're fighting we have to make this quick!" Mervamon said. "But...I dont wanna fight..." You cry. "Show no fear Zeena!" Mikey said grabbing your arm. "What?" You asked. "You, me, Shoutmon, and Zetimon are going to fight Kiriha!" Mikey said. You looked into Mikey's greyish clear eyes seeing how serious they were and you thought for a moment and nodded as you pul out your Fusion Loader.

"Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" "Zetimon! Super Evolve!" "OmniShoutmon!" "UlaZetimon!" Your digimon fought it out with ZekeGreymon with fire against fire against fire creating a hellish wave and eventually made a massive explosion. Smoke then surrounded you. "OmniShoutmon!" Mikey cried. "UlaZetimon!" You cry. The smoke then cleared and you saw Shoutmon and Zetimon on the ground De Fused. You and Mikey run over to them. "Oh no! Are you guys ok?" You asked. "We're fine" Zetimon said. "Yeah don't worry about us!" Shoutmon said. You four then looked up at ZekeGreymon who stood over you.

"ZekeGreymon! This is your chance! Get them now!" Kiriha ordered. ZekeGreymon then De Fused to MetalGreymon. "What the?" You say confused. "I guess he wants to fight fair" Dorulamon said. "Grrr...MetalGreymon! What are you doing?! Super Evolve!" Kiriha ordered. "Show no mercy on them!" Thats when MetalGreymon then clasped to the ground. "MetalGreymon?" You asked. "We did what we have to do..." Shoutmon studdered. "You guys should get in the Fusion Loader" You said. "And then let you guys get killed? No way!" Zetimon said. "We'll take care of Kiriha! You need to rest for now" Mikey said. Zetimon and Shoutmon then each went into your Fusion Loaders and you and Mikey stood up and looked at Kiriha.

Kiriha brought MetalGreymon back into the Fusion Loader and slowly walked towards you both. He then raised up his Fusion Loader. "Kiriha...don't do this now.." You say scared. "Reload! Cyberdramon!" Kiriha said. Cyberdramon then came out of the Fusion Loader. "Reload! Golemon!" Golemon then came out of the Fusion Loader. "Kiriha!" Mikey cried. "It's useless!" Dorulamon said. "He doesnt wanna listen to us" GreenKazemon cried. Deckerdramon then came out of the Fusion Loader and faced Kiriha. "Kiriha! Stop this madness! I will not let you fight Mikey, Zeena and our friends!" Deckerdramon said. **(Me: You think a wise digimon like Deckerdramon probably would have came out of the Fusion Loader to stop this madness a long time ago... -_-)**

Deckerdramon then looked at you both. "Mikey! Zeena! Please go for now. Kiriha and I have to have a little talk" Deckerdramon said. "Deckerdramon!" You say surprised. "We understand!" Mikey said. "What?!" You say shocked. "Zeena we have to leave this for Deckerdramon to solve!" Mikey said. "But..." You began. "Guys! Lets go!" Mikey ordered. He then saw that you made no move so he grabbed your hand and ran with you along with the others. "Stop them! Cyberdramon attack now!" Kiriha ordered.

After awhile you saw Deckerdramon get beatened around by Cyberdramon. "NO! Deckerdramon!" You cry as you run towards him. "Zeena! Wait!" Mikey cried. He then ran after you along with all the others. You and Mikey looked at Deckerdramon seeing data come out of him. "Deckerdramon how can we help?" Mikey asked. "Mikey...Zeena..." Deckerdramon said. "We'll heal him!" Cutiemon said. She and Cutemon then run up to him to heal him. "Oh no! The wounds are too deep! We cant heal them!" Cutemon said. "Thank you both for trying! You both must help Kiriha!" Deckerdramon said.

You and Mikey then walk up to Kiriha. Cyberdramon then shoots two harpoons to come your way. "Mikey! Zeena!" Nene cries. You both didn't stop walking as Ballistamon and GreenKazemon held back the harpoons. Renamon and Dorulamon then fight off Golemon as you and Mikey were now infront of Kiriha. "Kiriha! No more fighting please...I can feel all the negative energy posessing you to do these things and...it's really starting to scare me..." You said. "We want to know whats with you" Mikey said. "I dont owe you guys any explanation" Kiriha said. "YES YOU DO! ARENT WE ALL FRIENDS HERE? Arent I...your girlfriend that you love?" You asked. "NEVER!" Kiriha said. This made you gasp. "I have no use for any friends...or love...all they do is betray me..." Kiriha said.

Nene then walked up to him. "Kiriha please...you said something to me before...Deckerdramon said that your true strength is love! I think that it's a real reason behind all this! I think it's time you told us!" Nene said. "I can show you all Kiriha's life before you met him! You can understand him better!" Deckerdramon said. "Dont you dare!" Kriha cried. "Can you really?" Nene asked. "Wait a minute Kiriha! Is this about..your family?" You asked. "You know about this?" Mikey asked. "Only some" You said. "SHUT UP ZEENA! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Kiriha shouted. Kiriha's locket then floated and lifted up. It showed a photo of his parents and Kiriha as a kid.

You were all then put into a dark void and floated. You heard the sound of crying and saw a young Kiriha crying on the floor. "Is that him?" Mikey asked. "Oh Kiriha..." You say sadly. "He was only 10 at the time" Deckerdramon said. You then saw Kiriha's mother next to him. "Kiriha! What wrong?" Mother asked. "A 6th grader stole my game console! Get it back from me mama!" Young Kiriha cried. "Don't cry...does papa know about it?" Mother asks. "He doesnt" Young Kiriha said. His father then appears. "Kiriha! Go back and get it yourself!" Father said. "But he's older and bigger than me! Please do it for me!" Young Kiriha cried.

His father then stepped infront of him. "You already given up! Even when you havent tried anything yet you must be strong! You don't deserve the name Kiriha Aonuma if you remain weak!" Father said. "Kiriha? Aonuma?" Young Kiriha asked. "Thats right! Theres no room for weakness! Win the battle at all costs! Those who lose deserve nothing!" Father said. "Stop saying that he's only 10!" Mother cried. "Don't encourage him! Kiriha will be president of the Aonuma financial group! He must be strong enough to lead the company!" Father said.

At that Kiriha then grabbed the locket bringing you all out of the void. "Kiriha..." Nene cried. "My father was always finding ways for preparing me for the day I run the family business! For that I will always hate him! Thats why I always chose to stay in my mothers lap rather than his words of steel! Now your telling me that my true strength is my childish ability to love?" Kiriha asked. "Yes!" Deckerdramon said. "WHAT? Then where is the strength that this love is supposed to give me?" Kiriha asked. "From Zeena of course" Deckerdramon said. Kiriha then glared at you. "From her? NO! It isnt enough! And I dont get any strength out of her!" Kiriha said. You looked down and saddened at that as Nene had a hand on your shoulder.

"...Perhaps your looking in the wrong places. The strength is inside of you!" Deckerdramon said. Kiriha then looked into the picture of the locket of him and his family. Kiriha then told you all more of his backstory of his parents' death. "On that day...I will be like my father! I will be greater than he was! So then it happened...I was trapped in the Digital World and I never been so grateful and excited. Here I can train and test my strength and freedom! I can face people in battle and prove that I am stronger than them. I cannot stand to lose one battle! Victory doesnt mean anything unless if I am the one who wins! WHICH MAKES EVERYONE AROUND ME MY ENEMY!" Kiriha yelled. "No! Thats not true!" You said.

"I know the pain you've been hiding! I chose not to say anything! And listen to Deckerdramon he's right!" Mikey said. "Yeah! You deny love and strength thats inside of you. But you know what? The real Kiriha Aonuma I know and love is not hateful and evil..." You began. "What do you mean?" Kiriha cried. "I mean...the real Kiriha Aonuma is unique and loving...as well as...Extraordinary" You finished. "Extraordinary?!" Kiriha asked confused.

You then snap your fingers and then teleported you and Kiriha to a dark void. "What the? What is this? Where are we?" Kiriha asks. You close your eyes as calm piano music plays. "Zeena! Whats going on? Whats happening?" Kiriha asked.

**_Song: Extraordinary: By: Clean Bandit Feat Sharna Bass:_**

You then start singing...

You:_You could see theres something in the way...I've tried to show you my door is open...I dont know how much more I can take..._

_ Kiriha: Take? What are you talking about? Why are you singing?_

_ You: But since you chosen to leave me frozen...Am I the only one, who sees what you've become*pointing at Kiriha* Will you drift away?_

_You:*smiling* We're running out of time. two wrongs can make it right, could I make you stay?_

_ Kiriha: Zeena? What are you doing?_

_ You: *starts doing a cool slowly but fast pace dance as you snap fingers* People making choices they can fake...*walks up to him as you dance*_

_ Kiriha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAKE?!_

_ You: *singing louder* Sacrifice it all, and maybe sayyyyyyyyy! *Dancing as you put your hands on your head and your green hair flies up*_

_ Kiriha: WHAT THE HELL?_

_ You: *snaps fingers which then puts you in a new area where you are on stage that had a runaway at the end on a beach in a singers outfit holding a mic while Kiriha is in the very front of the crowd full of digimon who came to hear you sing. Mikey,Nene,Shoutmon,Zetimon and the rest of your team are on stage too. Mikey was on drums,Nene was on a tamberine with her own mic,Shoutmon sang in his mic with Zetimon and the other digimon danced* _**(Me: Yes! Even Dorulamon and Renamon danced too! XD)**

_You: Something extraordinary! Something realllllll_

_ Nene:(Something Real)_

_ You: To fill my days and nightsss with something that I can feel!_

_ Zetimon: (That I can feel)_

_ Kiriha: Whats all this about?!_

_ You: *Walks to the end of the runaway and looks into Kiriha's eyes* I'm not gonna compromise, surely you can sympathize?*Grabs Kiriha's hand and pulls him on stage as he looks at you crazy*_

_ You: *Puts arm around Kiriha as you sing louder into the mic*Sayyyy you feel the saaaaammmmmeeeeeee!_

_ Kiriha: Zeena where the hell are we?!_

_ You: *Pushes Kiriha off stage* Kiriha: Woahhhh! *Your all teleported to another void where you are all at Kiriha's mansion in normal clothing in his living room*_

_ You: Youve wandered down a path I cant explain? Have you seen her? The grass is greener!_

_ Kiriha: Where exactly are you going with this?!_

_ You: To let me pass you by would be a shame!_

_ Kiriha: Shame?!_

_ *Kiriha's parents then appear making Kiriha smile. They then disappear making Kiriha sad*_

_ You: If she's your only, then why are you lonely?_

_ Kiriha: I already told you!_

_ Shoutmon: Oh just let the girl sing Kiriha!_

_ You: Cause I'm the only one who knows the things youve done-_

_ Kiriha: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE THINGS I'VE DONE? EVERYONE KNOWS! I NEED TO NOT SHOW WEAKNES-_

_ Everyone but You: KIRIHA!_

_ You: I'm so good for you..._

_ You: We're running out of time..._

_ Kiriha: No kidding..._

_ You: *Wrapping an arm around him* Two wrongs can make it right! Could I make you do?_

_ Kiriha: DO WHAT?!_

_ You: *Snaps fingers and you all then appear on stage and instead of a mic you had a headset you all then dance around Kiriha who looks at you all crazy*_

_ You: Something extraordinary, something reallllll_

_ Nene:(Something real)_

_ You: To fill my days and nighttss with something that I can feel!_

_ Zetimon:(That I can feel)_

_ Kiriha: *looks at you all crazy for a moment then smiles and takes your hand and dances with you*_

_ You: Im not gonna compromise, surely you can sympathize?_

_ You: *Slowly grabs Kiriha's face looking straight into his eyes and lean your lips towards his* Sayyyyy youuuuu feel the sammmmmeeee?_

_ You both were about to kiss but the void then switched to the two of you floating seperately under a green ocean with Mikey and the others on the ocean floor playing instruments. You wore a black seashell bra and had a green mermaid tail and wavy hair._

_ You: Just don't say it will be alright...your not holding yourself in your arms tonight!_

_ Kiriha: How are we all breathing? And why are you a mermaid?!_

_ You: *press your fingers to his lips* DON'T say it will all be fine...in a moment you'll only say goodbye..._

_ Kiriha: Goodbye?!_

_ You: *Then dances like Ariel in The Little Mermaid as hair flies up* I, I, I, I, I, I, I,..._

_ Nene(In a pink seashell bra and lavender mermaid tail with her hair down), Mervamon, Zetimon,AnneSirenamon and GreenKazemon: *All swim and dance around Kiriha* I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I..._

_ You: *Snaps fingers and then your all teleported to a dance hall where Mikey is in a red suit STILL wearing his goggles playing a piano. Nene is in a lavender flamingo dress dancing with the digimon. You are wearing a green one and Kiriha wears a blue suit. You then dance slowly as Mikey plays the piano*_

_ You: Something extraordinary, something reallllll...to fill my days and nights with something that I can feel..._

_ Nene and Zetimon:(I can feel)_

_ You:*Then begin dancing towards Kiriha with the others who dance in the background. Mikey dances with Nene* Oh...oh...oh...oh..._

_ You, Nene,Zetimon,GreenKazemon, AnneSirenamon and Mervamon *Dancing swinging your hips*: I, I, I, I, I, I, I,...I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I,..._

_ You and Kiriha are then transported to a dark void where you are both floating alone and you swim towards him._

_ You: *Sings softly* Just dont say it will be alright...*pulls Kiriha close to you and you both wrap your arms around each other* Your not holding yourself in your arms tonight...*both of your faces are inches away*DONT say it will all be fine! In only a moment you'll say goodbye..._

_ You and Kiriha then share a small but passionate kiss which brings you all back to the same spot you were in the Digital World._

You pull away from Kiriha only to see him looking down at the ground. "Um...what just happened back there?" Mikey asked. "I dont know but I still dont see how Zeena was able to summon a void..." Nene said. "Zeena...I..." he began. You all then looked up seeing a giant purple ball coming your way. "Everyone hurry! Hide while I protect you all using my body!" Deckerdramon said. "Mikey! Zeena! Whats that?" Kiriha said getting focused again._'Damn...and just when we were having a moment...but...how I was somehow able to summon a void? In a form of a music video?!' You thought._

You, Kiriha,Nene and Mikey then bring your digimon into your Fusion Loader as Deckerdramon holds back the giant energy ball. "Deckerdramon!" Kiriha cries. "Kiriha!" Dracomon cries. "Let us fight with you!" MetalGreymon cries. "Dracomon...MetalGreymon..." Kiriha said surprised. "Father...I understand now!" Kiriha said. You then felt a surge of positive energy come from Kiriha. "Kiriha!" You say surprised. He smiles and wraps his arm around your waist. "Kiriha! You have found your strength! You are stronger!" Deckerdramon said. "Yeah! I feel it too!" You say happily. "I owe it all to you Deckerdramon!" Kiriha said. He then turns to you all. "No! I owe it all to everyone! Once you find your strength you'll find real friends and love!" Kiriha said happily.

"Kiriha!" Nene and Mikey cried. You smiled and hug Kiriha tightly giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you'd come through!" you said. "You see? I knew I was right!" Shoutmon said. You all then felt a harsh rumbling which eventually became an explosion. You all then got out of Deckerdramon and saw him flowing with data. "DECKERDRAMON!" You and Mikey cried. "Deckerdramon! Stay with us!" Kiriha cried. "This is as far as I can go..." Deckerdramon said. "Get in your Fusion Loader so you can rest!" Kiriha cried. "It's ok! It's no use...but...now that I see that you came back to your senses... that made me happy" Deckerdramon said.

Kiriha then unleashed a river of tears from his eyes. "NOT YOU TOO! THIS IS UNFAIR! YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!" Kiriha cried. "I'll always keep an eye an you...and your friends will be by your side forever! The power of the new Digi Fusion depends on it!" Deckerdramon said. "What new Digi Fusion?" Mikey asked. "It's from the strength and love that comes within you...Kiriha...my great General...thank you..." Deckerdramon said. He then disappearred into data.

"DECKERDRAMONNNNNNNNNN!" Kiriha cried. Kiriha then looked into the ground sadly. "Kiriha?" You asked slowly walking up to you. You were about to touch his shoulder but Kiriha pulls you into a deep and tightening grasp. A look of surprise goes onto your face. You look down seeing Kiriha who was crying as his face was buried into your breasts. You blush deeply at that but let him cry anyway and you stroke his back.

"Mm..whats with the sad face Kiriha? You'll be joining him soon! You and your friends will!" Gravymon said. You glared at him. "SHUT THE F*** UP! HAVENT YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY?!" You shout. Gravymon chuckles at that. "Such harsh words coming from the Zuperhuman..." he said. "WAIT! TELL ME! Whats this about me being a Zuperhuman? Tell me!" You demanded. "You mean you dont know?" Gravymon asks. "Know what?" You asked. "Dont you know who you truly are? Or to be precise...WHAT you are?" Gravymon asked. "What do you mean by 'WHAT' I am? I am a human being! I eat, sleep, talk and s*** just like any other human" You explain. Everyone else sweatdropped at the last word your described. "Oh cmon...powerful persona's,green blood, and sensing negative energy...isn't it obvious Zeena?" Gravymon asks.

You all then saw an army of digimon heading your way. "Zeena, Mikey, Nene!" Kiriha said. "YES!" Mikey said. "Our strength is within us!" Nene said. "And our strong bonds!" You said. _'We are Xros Heart'_ then played in the background as you each stood and got ready. Shoutmon, MetalGreymon, Mervamon, and Zetimon then went Super Sayian 4! **(Me: No sorry! Im just kidding!) **Shoutmon, MetalGreymon, Mervamon and Zetimon then glowed gold energy.

"On my signal!" Mikey said. The four of you then press your 4 Fusion Loaders against each other. "Great Fusion!" You all said in unison. Red,Green,Blue and Pink energy then shot out of the Fusion Loaders and the four colors entwined with one another. "Shoutmon!" "MetalGreymon!" "JetMervamon!" "Zetimon!" "Super Evolve!" They all said. "OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" "SparMervamon!" "UlaZetimon!". You and Mikey then got the rest of your digimon ready. "Ballistamon!" "GreenKazemon!" "Dorulamon!" "Renamon!" "Starmon!" "BlackGatomon!" "Great Fusion!" You all said in unison. "SHOUTMON FUSION X 14!" **(Me: 0_0 Damn...)**"Fourteen Victory!" They then blast the digimon army as Gravymon smirked at them.

So what did you all think? I thought the music video part was pretty funny! I would love some ideas for Hunters in season 3 too! R&R!


	13. Gravymon's Core!

ENJOY!

Shoutmon X14 then proceeded to fight Gravymon head on and he was just taking it. "Fusion X14! Lets show Gravymon how strong we are!" Mikey said. At that the four of you then raise up your Fusion Loaders together as it glowed some more. Gravymon took more and more hits. "How did he get so strong?" Gravymon asked. Gravymon then blew up. "And THAT! Is Fusion X 14's strength!" ShoutmonX14 said. "We did it!" Nene said happily. "Yes but..." Mikey said sadly. The three of you then turned to Kiriha who was silently mourning over Deckerdramon.

"Deckerdramon...he sacrificed his life for me..." He cried. You walk up to him and opened your arms. "Come here..." You said. Quickly Kiriha hugged you and once again buried his face into your breasts as he cried. You blush and silently freak out. _'Ooh...not there...'_ You thought scared. Thats when you felt a stinging pain from your arm. "Zeena? Whats wrong?" Nene asked. Kiriha then pulled away from you. You look at your arm seeing a small bump. Mikey then took your arm in his hand and examined it. "Oh...you must have took a hit in the fight Zeena" Mikey said. "It's big and swollen!" Nene said. "I'll be fine!" You said. "Guys we have a problem!" ShoutmonX14 said.

You all then looked up at the flag. "The flag didnt change!" You stated. "Reload! Monitamon! Digi Fusion!" Nene said. "Hi Vision Monitamon!" "I need you to go to Gravymon's castle as fast as you can! Can you do that?" Nene asked. "On my way!" Hi Vision Monitamon said. He then disappeared like a ninja. "We need to take cover! Let's find a place to heal Zeena's wound" Nene said. "Thank you Nene" You said. "Alright lets get going!" Mikey said.

You all went to a nearby cave and saw Gravymon in the Monitamon screen. "What the hell?!" You asked. "Is that Gravymon?" Mikey asked. "How is he still alive?" Kiriha asked. To your shock an evil digimon then spotted Hi Vision Monitamon and took him. "Oh it seems we have a spy! How dare you! If you want to get this thing back you will have to come to the castle and get it yourself!" The digimon said. The transmission then disconnected. "Hi Vision Monitamon!" Nene cried.

"Before we do anything else we have to rescue Hi Vision Monitamon and get him out of danger!" Mikey said. "Any ideas?" You asked. "I think we should all work on this plan! As the old saying goes: 'More heads are better than none!' Mikey said. "'Two heads are better than one'" Nene corrected. "Thats not how it goes!" Mikey cried. "Oh you stupid goggle head you!" You joke as you snap his goggles on his head. "Ow! Hey!" Mikey cried. You, Nene,Shoutmon and Zetimon then laugh at that. "Mikey! Zeena!" Kiriha said. You all then turn to him. "Mikey...you've treated me like a friend and Zeena you loved me regardless even when I betrayed you all...I will forever be grateful for that" Kiriha said.

You and Mikey exchange looks and then look back at Kiriha. "That goes without saying!" Mikey said. You nodded in agreement. "I wasnt what I used to be...you guys are truly amazing!" Kiriha said. "Aw did you here that? He says he finally loves y'all" Zetimon said. "Your finally catching on! Our Generals are the best and Zetimon and I are proud of them!" Shoutmon said. "I wouldnt be so sure..." Kiriha said. "ARE YOU NUTS?" Shoutmon asked. "Easy now babe...just relax in Zetimon's lap" Zetimon said pulling Shoutmon into her lap and wrapping her arms around him. To your shock and slight fear Kiriha started chuckling. "OH MY GOD! Kiriha just laughed!" You cried pointing straight at Kiriha. "This is the first time I heard Kiriha laugh!" Shoutmon said. "Your right!" Nene said. "I think I might die..." You say in disbelief.

Kiriha then stopped chuckling and then blushed. "Enough of his nonsense! Don't we have a plan to think about?!" Kiriha yelled. "Awwww he's shy!" You cooed as you playfully nudge Mikey who snickered at you. "Keep that up and I'll have to spank you!" Kiriha said. "Oooh! Scary scary naughty boy!" You say giggling as you poke Kiriha's cheek. Kiriha then raised up his hand slowly and you immediately used your instinct and scooted back over to Mikey's side.

"Ok! Lets get started! First things first! We rescue Hi Vision Monitamon and then defeat Gravymon!" Mikey said putting his hand out. You put your hand on top of Mikey's,Nene then put her hand on yours,Kiriha then put his hand ontop of hers followed by Shoutmon and Zetimon. "After that the Kingdom will be our final destination!" Mikey said. "Im in!" Shoutmon said. **(Me: Well of course your in! Your the main hero! NO Shoutmon you have a choice weither to come or not! Mikey can just make Cutemon fight and make him the head of Fusion X14 -_-)** "Yeah!" Zetimon said. "Me too!" Nene said."Yeah!" Kiriha said. You then blush and put a hand on your cheek. "This brings back such a great feeling! I think I might...Ugh..." You cry. "Oh no! Another persona?!" Shoutmon cries. "Is this one gonna be a slut or an unstable powerhouse?" Zetimon asks.

Your hair turned from green to red and you had brown eyes and wore a maid dress. "Who are you now?" Nene asked. "Oh! My name is Ichigo Momomiya of Cafe Mew Mew!" You said as you bow at the others.**(Me: Character Inspire: Ichigo/Zoe from Tokyo Mew Mew! Requested By: Fairy Tail fan! Sorry if this lacks! Im trying my best by looking up the information on the character and show because I never really heard of this anime before)** "Did she just say mew mew?" Zetimon asked confused. You then walk over to Mikey holding a plate. "Today's special on the menu is Green Tea Cake! Would you like some, strange goggle headed boy?" You asked sweetly. "Um no thanks Ichigo...but we would appreciate it if you would help us fight some digimon" Mikey said. "Digimon? I never heard of those things! But I would be happy to help!" You said.

"Power Pendant Metamorphosis!" You said. You pendant then glowed as all your clothing disappeared. Pink energy then surrounded you were now in a pink bubble strapless dress with deep pink boots and had a black tail stick out with a ribbon on it. You also had deep pink frayed gloves and had pink hair and grew cat ears.

Everyone looked at you surprised. "So pretty..." Nene admired looking at your dress."Great we have another short skirted magical girl" Zetimon said rolling her eyes. "Good! Lets get going!" Mikey said. You all then ran out the cave. "Hmm...pink hair...maybe I should try that..." You heard Nene muttered.

You went with Mikey while Nene and Kiriha went inside the castle. "I have a new opponent!" Mikey said. He then pulled out his Fusion Loader.** (Me: I found this Fusion sooooo amusing!) **"Cutemon!" "Kyu!" "Dondokomon!" "Yah!" "Knightmon!" "Hah!" "PawnChessmon!" "Pon!" "Beastmon!" "Meow!" "Chibitortomon!" "HM!" "Jijimon!" "HM! *cough cough cough*" "Digi Fusion!" Mikey said. "Greatest Cutemon!" They were now a potbelly knight with leopard printed pants as a drum with sticks and turtle legs. They then made a drum beat that distracted the enemies. "Oh how Cute! Now it's my turn! Rose Bell! Full Power!" You said. You pulled out a heart pink weapon with wings that attached itself to a glowing heart You touch it towards your bracelet and spin quickly to the air as rainbow energy surrounds you. "Whoa!" You heard Mikey said. You then launch the attack at a few digimon.

After awhile you then go back to Mikey's side. "What are you doing Ichigo? Keep fighting" Mikey said. "No...it's time for my nap...nya!" You cooed. You then went to sleep like a cat as your tail curled. "Gee thanks for the help Ichigo.." Mikey said sweatdropping.

For some reason you woke up as your normal self seeing a giant Cutemon as a knight wearing Beastmon's pants and having Chibitortomons legs. You saw them running away crying. "Am I dreaming?" You asked getting up. You then looked and saw Mikey facing the digimon. "Fusion X14 Make your move!" Mikey ordered. ShoutmonX14 then fought Gravymon. "Mikey? Whats going on?" You asked. Mikey went to your side. "Thank goodness your ok! Right now we are rescuing Hi Vision Monitamon and then we are going to defeat Gravymon" Mikey explained. "Lemmie help!" You said getting up. "Dont do too much! Your still in pain!" Mikey said. "It's just a tiny bump on my arm...it's not doing a thing" You said.

You and Mikey watch ShoutmonX14 burn up Gravymon and he shattered to bits. "I hope it's over now" Mikey said. You then felt negative energy come from the shattered pieces and they reformed into Gravymon. He chuckled. "GOD DAMNIT! DIE ALREADY!" You shout. "Sheesh Zeena do you hate him that much?" Mikey asked sweatdropping. You narrow your eyes at him as an anime angry vein pops on your head. "Should I even have to answer that?!" You asked. "Noo...I'm good!" Mikey said as he slowly backed away.

Gravymon then brought out his Darkness Loader. "Digi Fusion!" he said sucking in all his bird digimon army along with himself. "Gravymon Darkness Mode!" He said. He then punched ShoutmonX14 to the ground. "Now that's power!" Gravymon said. Out of nowhere Cyberdramon then strikes Gravymon in the back. "Mikey! Zeena! We're here!" Nene said running towards you all. "Thank goodness your alright!" You said. "Guys! Let me take care of Gravymon myself!" Kiriha said. "Have you not learned your lesson from the previous episode/chapter of this Fanfic? What ever happened to fighting with friends and the ones you love?" You asked. **(Me: Yeah yeah! Breaking the fourth wall anyone?)**

Kiriha then got on ShoutmonX14's shoulder. "Gravymon I will tear you into a million pieces!" Kiriha said. "ATTACK!" ShoutmonX14 then blasted energy at Gravymon but he disppeared quickly. "Huh? Where did he go?" Kiriha asked. "Mwa ha ha ha ha!" Gravymon chuckled. "Behind you Kiriha!" You cried. They then turned around to blast Gravymon only for him to teleport into the air. ShoutmonX14 then flew up towards him only to get blasted by a beam from Gravymon.

ShoutmonX14 along with Kiriha are then hurled to the ground. "NO!" You cry. "See your all worthless!" Gravymon said. ShoutmonX14 along with Kiriha then shot up towards Gravymon only for Gravymon to move too quickly. "Give up!" He taunted. "Now to finish you! Gravity Pressure!" Gravymon then crushes them releasing purple energy. "KIRIHA!" Mikey cried. "He's going to be fried alive!" You cried. Gravymon then dropped Kiriha and ShoutmonX14 to the ground hard. "NO! Kiriha!" You cried.**(Me: Ok maybe Shoutmon can survive this because he's a digimon but NO human can survive that fall!)**

"Kiriha I'm going to end it all here! Although Lord Bagra may not like this but you must destroy Zeena Arisu!" Gravymon said. This shocked you. "WHAT?!" _'Wait why would Bagramon care if I'm dead or alive? Isn't he the enemy?" _You thought. Kiriha slowly got up. "Never! You think I'm dumb enough to fall for that again?" Kiriha asked. "I'm telling you the truth! Observe..." Gravymon said lifting up his hand. A surge of pain then grows on your arm as your vein pops up. You scream in agonizing pain as you raise in your arm. "Zeena!" Mikey and Nene cried.

"What did you do to Zeena?" Kiriha asked angrily. "The core contains my ability to generate! It can destroy me over and over but I generate every time! It's also interesting to know that I can transfer the cores location where I want it!" Gravymon said. "Transfer...? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Kiriha asked. You on the other hand were clutching your arm as you continued to scream out in pain. "Oh c'mon! It may hurt if the core were on the other three humans but I didnt think it would hurt you too much young Zuperhuman" Gravymon said.

The wrap that was on your arm then snapped off revealing a heavy vein popping up. It had a emerald core in the center popping up and down onto your skin. "As Mikey burned me to ashes in our previous battles I used it as a diversion and sent the core to Zeena Arisu's arm!" Gravymon explained. You then drop to your knees and continued to cry out in pain. Nene and Mikey then go over to your side. "Zeena what's wrong?" Nene cried. "Zeena!" Mervamon said worridly. "See it now? If you finish Zeena you will destroy the core and then you will eliminate me!" Gravymon said.

The core on the other hand,**(Me: Or arm in this case) **grew rapidly out of control in pain. "Didnt you say your goal was to prove your strength? Even if you have to betray and battle the ones you love?" Gravymon asked. "Zeena! Get if off your arm!" Kiriha cried. "But she can't! My core has turned her body to it's host! You can't beat me and move onto the next Kingdom unless you finish Zeena Arisu and destroy my core!" Gravymon said. "Finish off Zeena? Of course..." Kiriha said. You look up at Kiriha and gasped hearing what he just said. "Are you insane?!" Mervamon asked. "You traitor!" Nene cried. "Zeena is our friend! Don't you love her?" Mikey asked. Kiriha said nothing and continued to walk over to you all.

"We cant move onto the next Kingdom until we defeat Gravymon! We won't have a chance at Bagramon if we are stuck here!" Kiriha said. Kiriha now stood across from you. "Kiriha...don't do this!" Nene cried. Kiriha then put both of his hands on your shoulders and kneeled across from you putting his head to touch your forehead. "I will not betray you again Zeena...I love you..." Kiriha said. "YOU WIN GRAVYMON!" Kiriha yelled. "Kiriha no! Please!" You cry. Kiriha then planted a quick soft kiss on your lips. "We'll find a way...I promise" Kiriha whispered. "My how touching! But you are still a fool! Surrender only proves one thing: YOUR A LOSER!" Gravymon said. "No! Kiriha is not a loser!" Mikey yelled.

Kiriha then got up and faced Gravymon. "This strength you speak of is not my priority! Call me what you want and be done with it!" He said. "What a sweet speech! As a symbol of your surrender you must hand your Fusion Loader to me!" Gravymon said. "No don't do it!" You cry. "It's ok Zeena! I may have lost now but I will get another chance...because I have you..." Kiriha said looking at you. Those words were the sweetest words you have ever heard Kiriha said to you. You felt tiny drops of salt water slide across your face and then you realised you were crying.

Kiriha then turned back to Gravymon raising his Fusion Loader. "Here! Take it!" Kiriha said. "I changed my mind! You can take the Fusion Loader with you to your grave!" Gravymon said. He then unleashed his wire tentacles which charged up red beams. He then blasted the beams and just as it was about to hit Kiriha you jump in the way so you can get hit. "CORE COME BACK TO MY SIDE!" Gravymon yelled. Just like that the core then got off your arm and into the air as Mervamon pushed you and Kiriha out of the way. ShoutmonX14 then blasted the core away.

Gravymon then cried out in pain as data surrounded him. "How could you do this to me Zeena? You were willing to give your life for your weakling of a man! You could have been on the Bagra's side like your sister!" Gravymon said. _'Why would Bagra want me on his side?' _You thought. "Gravymon! Strength does not come from sacrificing the ones you love..." You began. Kiriha then picks up the core. "...It comes from protecting them!" Kiriha said. He then crushed the core with his own hands. Gravymon then disappeared into data as the flag then changed to that ever so lovely red, blue and green flag.

"Zeena..." Kiriha began. "Yeah?" You asked. "...That was so dumb of you to do that!" Kiriha scolding. You cross your arms and narrow your eyes. "Way to keep the romantic mood..." "But he's right!" Nene said. "It was a pretty risky move back there Zee" Mikey said. "It was all part of the plan!" You said. Everyone looked at you confused. "I knew that if I put myself in danger Gravymon would take the core out of my arm!" You admitted. Everyone else looked at you crazy. "Great plan! Your really starting to think like me!" Mikey said giving you a thumbs up. Kiriha glared at you and pulled you close to him. "Hey! What are you doing?" you cry as you squirm. Kiriha chuckled at that and put his arms around you. "Your a crazy girl you know that?" Kiriha asked. You stop squirming and giggle at that. "...Yeah I do alot of crazy things" You chuckle as your wrap your arms around Kiriha's neck and you both smile staring into each others eyes. "So I'm extraordinary huh?" Kiriha asked. "Well yeah you are" You said. "Your an amazing singer Zeena but how were you able to put us in several voids and have us dance as if we were in a music video?" Mikey asked. "You know what? I dont really know" You said as you turn back to Kiriha and smile at him.

"Ugh...are you guys gonna kiss? GET A ROOM!" Shoutmon yelled. Zetimon giggled at that. "Oh c'mere my Fusion X King!" She then pulled Shoutmon towards her and planted a huge kiss on Shoutmon's mouth. She then put him down leaving him in a daze. The five of your chuckle at that. You then put your one arm around Kiriha and pointed up to the sky. "Ok guys! Lets go get Those Damn Seven Generals!" You said. "But Zeena we only have one more to-" Mikey began. "-Stop ruining my moment! The title of this FanFic is 'Those Damn Seven Generals' so if I'm gonna keep saying seven, IM GONNA KEEP SAYING SEVEN!" You said. Mikey sweatdropped at that. "Ok! Carry on!" He said nervously. You all then headed to the next Kingdom...

R&R! Sorry that the Tokyo Mew Mew apperance was boring. It's not like I know every character in the anime world. Well aside from The Fairy Tail girls or people from One Piece or Hatsune Miku. Please understand that I am doing my best to furfil everyones character requests as I am doing the best research I can on the anime characters I dont know by looking them up on wiki's and watching a few videos on their fighting style! Sorry if im not able to satisfy some of you but I will try the best I can. Also please understand that I cant do EVERY request because there are some anime characters that I don not know and I want to able to know if the character could tie well with the characters of the story for some humor. How bout some video game request too okay? BYE!


	14. A Matter of Trust!

In this chap we have an appearance of two naughty younger siblings...ENJOY!

You all then appear in the new Kingdom seeing only a tower that was surrounded by bright light. "This is it! The last Kingdom called The Bright Land!" Mikey said. "Such beauty!" Nene admired. "Yeah for an evil Kingdom it doesnt look very corrupted" you said. "Bagramon must have put his strongest General to guard such a beautiful place" Kiriha said. Sparromon and GreenKazemon then flew down towards you and Nene. "Nene! Zeena!" She cried. "What did you find out?" Nene asked. "It was very weird! When we got to close to the tower it pushed us right off! Like there was some kind of weird forcfield thingy!" GreenKazemon cried."So we can't get in?" Mervamon asked. "There's more than that! Cmont We'll show you!" GreenKazmon said.

You all then follow your digimon to the tower only to stop and see digimon in between sharp spikes. "Work of pure evil!" Renamon said. "How sad" You said. You and Mikey then run up to a digimon that had a spike through it. "Dont worry we'll help you!" Mikey said. "Its no use! These were made by Apollomon" The purple digimon said. "Apollomon?" You asked. "So thats the name of the General!" Mikey said. "Why does he do this?" Shoutmon asked. "He makes us suffer because it creates negative energy! To feed Bagramons nest" The digimon explains. "HE THE EVILEST OF THEM ALL!" Shoutmon said. "You got that right!" Mikey said. "Lets go kick some General ass!" Zetimon said.

Thats when the ground shook and a bright light went all around you all. Two digimon then floated down. "Don't listen to her! I am Setmon" He said. "And I am Marusmon!" He said. "The enemy?" You asked. "Apollomon must have sent them!" Shoutmon cried. "You give yourself too much credit! Apollomon wont be wasting his time on you!" Setmon said. "We can defeat your ourselves!" They then summoned some beast digimon that came your way. "Lets show them whose boss!" Shoutmon said. At that you,Kiriha and Mikey then reload all your digimon and watched them all attack.

After the battle Setmon and Marusmon looked surprised at all of you. "Oh great Apollomon! Please hear my call! Allow me to use the power of Digi Fusion!" Setmon said. You all then saw a silhouette of a digimon. "Wish granted Setmon!" Apollomon said. "It's Apollomon!" Mikey cried. "Digi Fusion!" Apollomon said. You then saw the purple energy sent to the evil digimon making them Digi Fuse and the negative energy gave you chills. "Setmon Wild Mode!"

"I am the supreme being of the seventh Kingdom! You shall be dealt with!" Apollomon said. "YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! YOU MAKE MY FIGHTING SPIRIT SHINE EVEN BRIGHTER!" Shoutmon said as he began to glow. "What is this energy?" Zetimon asked as she began to glow. "It's from our spirit!" JetMervamon said. "I feel it too! Zetimon! Shoutmon! JetMervamon! Lets get em!" MetalGreymon said. The four of your Fusion Loaders then glow. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" Mikey said. "OmniShoutmon!" "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" Kiriha said. "ZekeGreymon!" "Zetimon! Super Evolve!" You said. "UlaZetimon!" "JetMervamon! Super Evolve!" Nene said. "SparMervamon!"

Mikey and Kiriha then pressed their backs against each other. "OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" "Double Fusion!" They then bump their red and blue Fusion Loaders against each other. "Shoutmon X's DX!" You and Nene then press your backs against each other. "UlaZetimon!" "SparMervamon!" "Double Fusion!" You both then press your green and lavender Fusion Loaders against each other. "Zetimon X's DX!"

"Take this!" Apollomon then shot down multiple spikes around Shoutmon and Zetimon XDX in the form of a cage. "Now you must feel my wrath!" Setmon Wild Mode said. "Grand Heat Storm!" He then unleashed a heat of hot energy but your digimon broke free and blasted Setmon. "Thats enough!" Apollomon said. You all looked up at him. "They have won...they are granted to meet my presence...especially the Zuperhuman. Allow them entrance to the tower!" Apollomon said."About time!" Zetimon XDX said. "Our team will beat you Apollomon!" Shoutmon XDX said. "This General is so full of himself" You said. "Murusemon! Escort them!" Apollomon ordered. "Yes!" Marusemon said. "You! Follow me!" He said.

You all climbed up the tower on a ton of stairs. Everyone else was panting as they walked up the stairs but you didnt seem tired at all. "Ugh! Shoutmon carry me!" Zetimon cried. "Aww...but I'm tired..." Shoutmon cried. "Zeena you don't seem tired at all" Nene said. You looked back at her. "Well I dont. We only walked up 2 million 4 thousand and 85 stairs" You said. Everyone looked at you wide eyed. "YOU COUNTED?" Mikey asked shocked. "Well at least I dont think I was...I'm just making an estimated guess" You said. "Well your 'estimated guess' is very accurate" Mursemon said. "Huh! Well there you have it guys! I was right!" You say happily.

Shoutmon then tripped to the side of the stairs and was about to fall but Mursemon caught him. "Be careful or you will perish!" He said. "Your kidding?!" Shoutmon said shocked. "You idiot! You could have died!" Zetimon scolded. She then whacked Shoutmon on the back. "Ow!" He cried. "This is called the stairway of light. You must climb these steps no matter what powers you posses" Mursemon said looking at Sparromon and GreenKazemon. "That's why we couldnt fly" Sparromon said. "A never ending stare case...and a fall that will bring you to the pit..." Mikey said.

You all soon made it to the top and all you saw was gold. "Fields of gold?" Mikey asked confused. "This guy is cruel! Taking all this treasure for himself!" Shoutmon said. "You are all right about those things!" You heard. You all turned and saw Apollomon. He was a gold red and orange digimon. He almost looked like Leomon. "His power...so strong...I can sense it..." Mikey said. Apollomon then walked towards you all. "Making the weak suffer, leaving on their tears...thats how the Bagra Army operates!" Apollomon said. "Oh we know that! We are just gonna destroy you!" Zetimon said. "You all finally arrived at the 7th Kingdom! Mikey Kudo, Nene Amano, Kiriha Aonuma, and Zeena Arisu. And then of course theres the digimon that fight with you!" Apollomon said.

"I honor you! I've been waiting a long time!" Apollomon said. You all look at him confused. "The time has come for me to tell my story! The truth that is in my heart! I am a Digimon of Justice!" He said. You all each gasp in shock. "So your a good guy?" You asked. "Yes! Let us fight together! Lets concur Bagra and his Army! Zeena we will need your Zuperhuman strength!" Apollomon said. "Zuperhuman strength? What are you talking about? Do you know anything about my strange powers?" You asked. "D5...the day of reckoning is what we must concur..." Apollomon said ignoring your question.

"So all this time you were pretending to be evil?" Mikey asked. "I am not evil by nature! My heart thrives in righteousness" Apollomon said. "When the Digital World is messed up! I had no choice but to become one of the Seven Generals. I am not strong enough to beat Bagra alone. So I had to wait for you to find me! Here you are today great heroes! Fight with me in the final battle!" Apollomon said. "Do you believe him Mikey?" Shoutmon asks. "We will know if he's lying soon enough!" Mikey said. "So how do we finish Bagramon?" Dorulamon asked. "First we must pretend that we fought and I won against you" Apollomon said. "Never!" Mervamon said.

"Then I will present you to Bagramon! We will fight him in his base together!" Apollomon said. "I feel like you are playing with our trust and you will betray us as soon as you get the chance to do so. If you were a digimon of justice why not just pretend to be beatened by us?" Kiriha asked. "I can! But then you have to fight the enemy alone. You may have to fight armies in the base and when you do you may run out of time" Apollomon said. "Run out of time?" Nene asks. "When the Code Crown is finally full of negative energy it will trigger the destruction of all the worlds as we know them...not much time remains! I beg of you! Please help me destroy him!" Apollomon said getting on one knee.

"Mikey what do we do?" Shoutmon asks. "...Apollomon can you spare us a few minutes?" Mikey asks. "I need to talk to my team" "I can wait!" Apollomon said. He then got up and walked away. "Kiriha...I think we should help Apollomon..." Mikey said. "Not me!" Kiriha said. "Kiriha!" Mikey cried. "I can't help you! I must get the Code Crown back! It's the only thing to bring Deckerdramon back to life! That means I must beat all the Generals!" Kiriha said. "But what if Apollomon is telling the truth?" Mikey said. "But...at the same time I'm not entirely sure of that" He added. "So what do you think Nene?" Kiriha asked. "I think if Apollomon helps us it will give us a chance to defeat Bagramon. If what Apollomon is saying about D5 is true he must agree to fight with him...although..." Nene began. "'Although?'" Kiriha repeated. He smirked and then glared at Mikey. "Heh! She's not sure either! Nene also finds Apollomon's story hard to believe!" Kiriha said. "It's two against one" "Not for long!" Mikey said.

Everyone then turns to you. "Zeena?" Kiriha asks. You look at everyone nervously and then looked down. "Well..um...I'm really curious as to why the Generals keep calling me a 'Zuperhuman' and since Apollomon is offering to side with us he might provide me with answers I'm looking for..." You said. You slowly look up at everyone seeing Kiriha form a glare while Nene shook her head at you. You sheepishly smile. "Heh heh...Sorry?" You ask. You then back away and hide behind Mikey putting your hands on his shoulders and lay your head on him. You then took a small whiff of his neck. "Ooh! You smell good Mikey!" You say happily as you pat his shoulder. Mikey smirked at you. "Heh heh! Thanks! It's my cologne!" He then grinned at Kiriha. "Well Kiriha it looks like it's two on two" Mikey said. "So what now?" Nene asked. "We'll ask our digimon on what they think" Kiriha says.

You all then faced the digimon. "Well I agree with Mikey and Zeena" Shoutmon said. "Me too!" Zetimon said. "Ha! Thats four against two!" You say smirking at Kiriha and Nene. "Mervamon what do you think?" Mikey asked. "I agree with Nene and Kiriha" Mervamon said. "Me too!" Sparromon said. "We're still tied" Kiriha said. "Not for long! Dorulamon? Renamon?" You asked. "It's a trap!" Renamon said. "Just like Ruka and Splashmon!" Dorulamon said. You and Mikey then looked at each other panicked. "Heh! Now we got 6!" Kiriha said. **(Me: Sheesh it's not a competition alright? -_-) **"GreenKazemon? Ballistamon?" Nene asked. "I agree with Mikey and Zeena!" Ballstamon said. "Well I dont like the guy one bit!" GreenKazemon said.**(Me: Since when does GreenKazemon have brains?)** "Now we got 7 and you guys have 5" Nene said. "Heh! I guess we win then!" Kiriha said. "No! We still have Cutemon and Cutiemon to decide" Mikey said. "Yes but even if they both of the vote on you guys it will remain a tie and since we got the highest points first we win!" Kiriha said. "Damn..."You muttered.

Nami's POV:

Ewan and I spied on the group from the sidelines and we watched as they went up the tower. We eventually went up to the tower and awaited for him as Damemon stood on the ground and kept talking nonstop while Chuchumon sat on my shoulder looking at him in annoyance. "Ugh! When is he getting here?" I asked annoyed. "Don't worry sweetheart! It will only be a matter of time" Ewan said. I blushed at the little nickname Ewan gave me and then brush it off. "I wonder if Zeena figured out yet" I said. "Figured out what Mistress General?" Chuchumon asked. **(Me: Yeah Nami has a boy for her partner. Kinda like Yolei and Hawkmon! Pretty interesting right? By the way Chuchumon is that little mouse who was entirly evil that was controling Damemon that is actually named Tyutyumon but I changed it!)** "About her DNA of what she truly is! She doesnt truly have MPD you know. That's just her theory..." I said. "I just need a way to bring her over to dad so she can finally know the truth..." I said. _'But I wonder...when I soon reach the age to get those powers will I be able to control it' I thought._ "Dame dame! We had to force an entry and climb up the tower General Ewan!" Damemon said. "Oh we dont know that yet" Ewan said. I rolled my eyes. "Ugh! Those two are so mindless when they are together! Good thing I'm around to keep them in check..." I whispered. "Look he's here!" Ewan said. "Finally!" I said. I saw the silhouette of the digimon we were awaiting for.

Your POV:

Apollomon then came back to all of you. "Have you made your decision?" "Yeah we have!" Kiriha said getting ready with his digimon along with Nene. You and Mikey run over to them. "Kiriha dont do it!" You cry. But automatically MetalGreymon attacks Apollomon."Apollomon!" Mikey cried. "It's ok! Mikey Kudo! Zeena Arisu! I wont defend myself until I gain your trust!" Apollomon said. "We have to defend him!" You said. You and Mikey then raise your Fusion Loaders. You both Digi Fuse to X's 4.

Shoutmon X's 4 then goes to hold off MetalGreymon. "What are you doing?" MetalGreymon asks. "Apollomon is telling the truth! Believe me!" ShoutmonX4 said. Mervamon then grabs ShoutmonX4. "Sorry! I'm just following orders!" Mervamon said. "Get off of him sister!" ZetimonX4 then tackles Mervamon and all four digimon begin to wrestle. Mikey then goes to wrestle Kiriha. "Give me that!" Mikey cries trying to get Kiriha's Fusion Loader. You then run over to Nene. "Nene make Mervamon stop fighting Zetimon!" You yell. "No! You and Mikey should know better not to trust Apollomon!" Nene said. "Give me your Fusion Loader!" You yell. "No!" Nene cries stepping back. "I SAID GIVE IT!" You shout. You then tackle Nene to the ground and the two of you then wrestle for her Fusion Loader. Surprisingly Nene put up a good fight but then you remember that one time Nene punched you in the gut a few months back.**(Me: In reference to the last season of this story in one chap)**

Kiriha then threw Mikey away from him and at the same time MetalGreymon charged up his Giga Blaster. You and Nene stop fighting and look to see Mikey about to be blasted to oblivion. To your shock Apollomon then grabs Mikey and takes the hit. The three of you then run over to Mikey. "Are you alright Mikey?" Kiriha asked. "Yeah I'm alright!" Mikey said getting up from Apollomon's hand. You run up and pull him into a hug. "Zeena!" Mikey said shocked. "I was so worried about you! If I-I mean if we ever lost you..." You began. Mikey pulls you away keeping his arms on your shoulders. "Zeena I'm fine...really!" Mikey said. "Ok" You said.

You all then looked at Apollomon. "Your wounded!" You cried. "This is my way of asking forgiveness! Every time I put myself in harms way I intentionally wound myself to decrease my power" Apollomon said. "As a result I can barely move my right arm anymore" "This means your telling the truth!" Mikey said. "Your a noble digimon!" Nene said. "Ok then I trust you! Not in your justice! But in your nobility and pride!" Kiriha said. "YOUR THE BEST! THANKS KIRIHA" Mikey said happily. He then hugged Kiriha. "Yay! Group hug!" You say joining in. Kiriha then elbowed Mikey in the chin. "HEY GET OFF ME! YOU LITTLE BABY!" Kiriha yelled pushing him off. "Only she can hug me!" Kiriha said. He then pulled you close to him allowing you to deepen the hug and then peck Kiriha on the cheek. Mikey let out a whimper while Nene snickered a bit.

"Thank you!" Apollomon said. "Now if you dont mind...there's something I would like to discuss with you" You said. "And what might that be?" Apollomon asked. You were about to speak but then the ground started to shake. You all looked and saw Twarmon and Chuchismon. In each of their hands were Ewan and Nami. "Dont be caught off guard!" Chuchismon said. "Ewan!" Nene cried. "Nami!" You cry. "Hey fake big tit sis!" Nami said smiling with her eye closed waving her hand at you. "Um...fake?" You asked as your eye twitched. "Impossible! How did you get here?" Apollomon asked. "Maybe it's because you sent us an invitation to come here! Apollomon!" Ewan said. "Invitation? I never did!" Apollomon said. "Oh I dont like a guy who lies to a girl! Very naughty! Hee hee!" Nami says as she teasingly waves her finger. "Oh well! Pardon us! Your bright side doesnt know anything about sending me an invite it was your dark side that did and he also kept Maursemon!" Ewan said. "And he doesn't lie to a girl!" Nami said crossing her arms.

"Dark side?" Apollomon asked. You then suddenly feel negative energy come from Apollomon. "Ooh..." You moan as you shiver. "Oh do you feel that sis? It's the dark energy from Apollomon! I'm surprised you dont even know about what you really are" Nami said. "WHAT? You know about this 'power?' Tell me what it is! PLEASE!" You cry. You pleading made Nami smirk evilly. You then look back at Apollomon seeing him clutch his head and suffer. Blue energy then formed on half his body. "Apollomon!" Mikey cried.

The dark part of him was now on the left side of his body. "I am the dark side the true seventh General! I am Whispered!" He said. "Um...Whispered...mon?" You asked. "Ooh hi! It's about time you showed up!" Nami said waving. "You weren't aware that there was another program inside of you! DarkKnightmon and Bagramon installed it in you so you would do what your told!" Ewan explained. "Yeah so you better behave yourself Apollomon...like a good boy!" Nami said smirking. "They speak the truth! I will take over!" Whispered said. He then started to take over. "No! Apollomon!" You and Mikey cried. "Mikey! Zeena! I'm sorry! I didnt know I carried evil inside me! Kiriha was right to be suspicious" Apollomon said. "Apollomon!" Kiriha cried. "Destroy me before it's too late!" Apollomon cried.

Apollomon was no more! He was now Whispered. "Twarmon! Chuchismon! Lets finish this together!" Whispered said. "Arrow of Whispered!" He then shot an arrow at your digimon but they deflect it and shoot up in the air. "Ooh! You feeling frisky Whispered?" Nami asked. "Always..." Whispered said smoothly. You widened your eyes at the conversation exchange. _'When did Nami become so flirty? Does she have a Sasha persona too?' You thought. _You then look into her eyes and they were still her normal maroon colored eyes. Whispered then activated purple energy which surrounded you all. "Mikey! Zeena! We need Fusion X 14!" Shoutmon said. You and Mikey clearly didnt know what to do. You didnt want to hurt Apollomon. "Cmon lets do it!" Kiriha said. "Great Fusion!" You all said. Although Kiriha and Nene's Fusion Loaders glowed brighter than yours and Mikey's for some reason. The glow then stopped. Kiriha and Nene looked at you both confused. "Mikey! Zeena! There's no time!" Kiriha said. "Please!" Nene cried. "I...I dont wanna hurt him..." You cried. "I can't do it!" Mikey cried. This caused a hole to open up in the ground sucking you all benenth it was almost like being sucked into hell...**(Me: Wink wink!)**

R&R!


	15. The Younger Siblings From Hell!

ENJOY!

You woke up at the same time as Mikey seeing that you all were now in a hellish area. "Thank goodness you guys are both ok!" Nene said. "What happened?" Mikey asked. "Where are we?" You asked. "In The Dark Pit" Kiriha said. You and Mikey then looked around seeing several arena like places. Some arenas were full of fire and others will full of scary hellish spikes. "Why would they leave us here?" Mikey asked. "We need to know what Ewan and Nami have in store for us!" Kiriha said. You all then looked and saw a castle. "Maybe thats there castle over there" You said. "We have Monitamon looking into it" Nene said. You looked down sadly. "But you know I feel bad..." You said sadly. "For what?" Nene asked. "It's our fault we're down here in The Dark Pit!" Mikey cried. "Both of you get a hold of yourselves!" Dorulamon said. "You two arent the only ones who experienced doubt in battle" Renamon said. "Let the enemy come at us! We'll beat them anytime any day!" Shoutmon said. "You got that right!" Zetimon said.

"Thanks guys!" You and Mikey said. "Heh! Well what's knew? Better get used to your sickening kindness..." Kiriha said sighing. You walk up to him pressing your body against him as you press your hands against his chest. "Oh c'mon Kiriha we all need love in this group? Right?" You flirt. This made Kiriha blush. "L-love?" He studdered. "Yeah...mwah!" You say kissing his cheek. "Hmph...whatever..." Kiriha said turning away blushing. You giggled at that. He was so cute when flustered. "Oh Kiriha?" You call. "What...?" He asked. "I get some love too right?" You asked pointing at your cheek. "Nope!" Kiriha said. You then anime fall at that.

You then saw a flash of light from the castle and you saw that it was the Monitamon calling for you all. "Lets go!" Nene said. You all then made your way to the castle. As you traveled you felt your hair change not color! But shape. It only unbraided itself and became straight. You grew batwings out for your head and you wore a black leotard like top with white ruffles that exposed alot of your back and chest but it preserved your modesty you also wore purple skin tight pants that had bat prints on it along with black boots along with finger wrapped around orange gloves and you ahd bat wings protruding from your back.

Everyone turned back to look at you. "What the?" Mikey asked. "Hm? Am I in the Mekai Realm? It sure doesn't seem like it but the aura is very familar!" You said. "Who are you?" Nene asked. You looked seeing three kids and a few digimon. "Oh! My names Morrigan and I am a succubus!" You purr as you drape your fingers alongside your chest.**(Me: Character Inspire: Morrigan Aensland From Darkstalkers)** "A succubus?!" Nene asked freaked out. "I didn't think they were real" Mikey said. "Actually I'm friends with alot of succubus digimon" Zetimon said. You took a look at Mikey and flew over to him. "My how young! Maybe we should have some fun together some time!" You say seductively as your face was just inches from Mikey's and you play with his hair. "U-uh...f-fun?!" Mikey asked freaked out.

"Could you guys tell me where I am?" You asked. "The Dark Pit" Kiriha said. "Dark Pit huh? I guess I'm not in the Mekai Realm anymore" You said. "Well we're gonna go fight so are you gonna help us or not?" Kiriha asked. "Ooh im always up for some excitement! I enjoy getting physical..." You flirt. "Wh-whoa!" Mikey said getting freaked out. "Is this lady for real?" Shoutmon asked. "Yep!" Zetimon said. "Ok then Morrigan lets go!" GreenKazemon said happily as she flew towards the castle. You followed flying on your own.

You were all soon in the castle where you changed back into your normal form. It seemed strange to you how you got to the castle so fast but you took it as one of your persona's took over and got you here fast. You all were currently following the Monitamon on the castle stairs and they told you that they found nothing. You were all soon at the top walking into the throne room and on the walls were the Fusion Fighter, Blue Flare and Deadly Z symbols. "It looks like no ones been here" Mikey said. "Oh whats this? This looks fun!" Shoutmon said. "C'mon Zetimon!" He said taking her hand. "Ok!" Zetimon said following. Shoutmon then lead Zetimon towards the thrown. "Watch out for traps!" GreenKazemon said. **(Me: Since when did GreenKazemon become so cautious?)**

"Hey Shoutmon! We have our name on that thrown!" Zetimon said. "YAY!" Shoutmon cheered. Zetimon then sat in the throne and Shoutmon then jumped into her lap. "Guys be careful!" Dorulamon warned. "Ha ha! This is fun!" Shoutmon said happily. "Ahem! Why dont we go ahead and claim this castle as ours?" Shoutmon said imitating a king. "I second that!" Zetimon said wrapping her arms around him. "My sweet little king!" She cooed and then kissed his forehead. "Why not?" A familiar female voice said. "Yeah I mean this castle is yours to begin with!" A familiar male voice said. "I see! So this really is our castle!" Shoutmon said.

To your shock you saw Ewan and Nami appear on the gem circle that was in the center of the room. "What are you doing here?!" Shoutmon asked. He then ran up to them and clawed them only to go through them. "It's a hologram!" You cry. "Mikey,Kiriha, Older Sisters! Hi!" Nami greeted waving her fingers. You were getting tired of that. "Welcome to: Hell's Field!" Ewan said. "Hell's Field?!" Mikey asks confused. "Yep! This is where all the bad digimon go when they are bad! The Digital World's Hell's Field!" Nami said. "It's a world of darkness so your devices are useless here except for this crystal" Ewan said. "You can use it to comunicate between the two castles" Nami said.

"Two castles? Are you serious?" Mikey asked. "I knew you'd figure it out! About time! You guessed right! The two of us have separate castles just for the two of us! It can be found on either end of the field! It's a nice playground dont you think?" Ewan asked. Nami smirked at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Ewan came up with the idea! He's such a genius! Well...my genius anyway..." Nami flirted. Ewan smirked and pulled her close to him. Nami then looked at you and Kiriha. "He's alot smarter and cuter than that Pretty boy your h**ing off of" Nami said. "P-pretty boy?!" Kiriha asked irritated. "I am not h**ing" You cried. "Oh sure your not!" Ewan said pulling Nami close to him by her waist. "Ewan! Stop that right now!" Nene cried. "Oh you mean this?" Ewan asked. He then began to make out with Nami. "Ewww!" You all cried. "Love really can be evil!" You said. "Ewan stop that right now! You're too young to date!" Nene cried.

The two then pull away. "Oh can it grandma!" Nami said. "HEY!" Nene cried. "We challenge your team Mikey! To battle with our Team Midnight!" Ewan said. You all then felt the castle lift out of the ground. "The rules are simple! You have to advance to our castle and then defeat the boss!" Ewan said. "What boss?" Kiriha asked. "Your boss it your teams leaders or Generals! " Nami said. At that Ewan and Nami then touched the rose on their chests and bring their hands out to Mikey and you which made a rose appear on both of your chests. "And for you guys it's Mikey and Zeena!" Ewan said.

"Who ever manages to defeat the two others win!" Nami said. "But we can't eliminate each other!" Nene cries. "You have no choice! None of us can escape the Hell's Field unless if you all lose the battle!" Ewan said. He then smirks at Nami. "Pretty easy rules dont you think so?" Ewan asks. Nami giggles at that. "Yep!" "Your not gonna kiss again are you?" Zetimon asks. "Why are you doing this? Think about what your doing! THE IS THE REAL DEAL! IF WE KILL EACH OTHER WE DIE FOR REAL!" You shout. "Control yourself! It's all just a game anyway!" Nami said. "You see? We arent worried because we wont lose the fight! It's quite normal if your character perishes and doesnt win the battle!" Ewan said. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG IDEA! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!" Nene cried.

"The game begins in 5 minutes" Nami said. "You can't say no at this point! You really have no choice! You will accept our challenge! You decide" Ewan said. "You both need to stop this!" You said. "She's right! It's not too late!" Nene cried. "ALRIGHT! WE WILL FIGHT!" Kiriha said. "KIRIHA!" You,Nene and Mikey cry turning back to him. "Finally some excitement!" Nami said. Ewan chuckled at that. "Lets begin!" The rose on Mikey's chest was white was yours was silver. "This is gonna be a good fight! I hope you enjoy it as much as we will!" Ewan said as the portal then glowed. "WAIT!" Kiriha said. The portal then stopped glowing. "You both said all the conditions! Be ready for the results!" Kiriha said. "Think we're scared? You must know Kiriha that we are very good with games" Ewan said. "This is no longer a game...it's a war!" Kiriha said. "Anything can happen! Even when you think your about to win...thats when you lose!" Kiriha said. "Wow Zeena! I guess your boyfriend is just more than a pretty face after all..." Nami said smirking. She along with Ewan then disappeared.

You all turn back to Kiriha. "Kiriha what do you think your doing?!" Mikey asks. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" You asked angrily. "Ewan and Nami thinks that the battles in the Digital World are just playing games...right?" Kiriha asked looking at you and Nene. "Yes...they both think that when humans perish here they are still alive in the human world..." Nene said sadly. "I didn't think they would stoop this low..." You added. "Whatever we tell them at this point it will not be enough to prove them wrong...we have to let them see it with their own eyes!" Kiriha said. "Thats too risky!" Mikey cried. "Stop letting your heart control your mind Mikey" Kiriha said. "But he's right!" You said. "NO! From this point on you both will do as I command you too!" Kiriha said. "What are you saying?" You ask. "DO AS I SAY!" Kiriha shouted.

Nami's POV:

Ewan and I were at our castle on the ledge with our digimon, AxeKnightmon,Whispered and Laylamon. We stood over our digimon minions. "Everyone! This is General AxeKnightmon! You are now faced by the final battle the challengers is a boy and a Zuperhuman female who is a relative of Nami's who both concured the 6th Kingdoms! Mikey Kudo and Zeena Arisu will finally meet their ends! We will be lead to victory by our strongest Generals, our heroes: Ewan Amano and Nami Arisu!" AxeKnightmon said. The digimon cheered for the both of us. Ewan let out a cute chuckle but I couldn't blame him. It was nice to be honored. "We are also here to honor the soon to be birth of the New Nami as she is at that age where she is at the turning point to become the first Immortal Intelligence!" AxeKnightmon said. The digimon then cheered.

Yes it was true. I was coming to that age where my now red blood would soon turn peach and I will gain these abilities similar to Zeena but Bagramon and AxeKnightmon promised to teach me how to control them. As Zeena is known as the Zuperhuman I was going to be known as the Immortal Intelligence. I was scared. AxeKnightmon mentioned something about my brain growing or something. But Immortal? I will be Immortal in the Digital World right? Because no one can truly be Immortal because that would be just crazy...It was my role in the game after all. If someone on the good side was going to have rare powers then someone evil has to have those powers too right? I could not believe I was soon gonna become like Zeena...because Zeena in this world isn't truly...well the truth is...she's really a..."-As you all know Hell's Field is covered with spikes crafted from the toughest metal, with fire that never dies, and a sea that could melt any digimon no matter how strong! This is truly a place a serving of it's name! It is the perfect fighting ground! And with Ewan and Nami fighting in our place I expect us to win!" AxeKnightmon said. The digimon then cheer more.

I looked at the ground. I was in so much deep thought...I then felt a hand grab my arm and looked up and saw Ewan smiling sweetly at me. "C'mere beautiful...we dont want to keep them waiting now..." he said winking as he formed a grin. I felt shoken but at the same time I blushed. I then follow him as we both walked up to meet the audience. "Now let us explain our strategy! Communications are limited here and because of that we are to strictly agree on everything" Ewan began. "We analyzed...the enemies personality strategy in battle...we know they will fall for our plan..." I then discussed the plans to everyone. "Ewan! Nami! That's fantastic! Everyone in this hall will unite! We are Team Midnight! We will get the victory that we deserve!" DarkKnightmon said. He then released our minions to go fight.

Your POV:

At the same time the enemies were released Mikey and I released Knightmon and PawnChessmon as well as Nefertimon and Gatomon to go fight. You watched it all go down in the circle. "DarkKnightmon? An Laylamon leading an army of beast towards us?" Mikey asks. "They are using their strongest force from the start" Kiriha said. "But why do you seem ok with all this?" You asked. "I'M NOT!" Kiriha said. Nene smiled at that. "Ok...I understand!" You say nodding. You and Mikey then sent ShoutmonX5 and ZetimonX4 to fight as well as Beelzemon,Balazemon and Mervamon.

You then change into Morrigan. "Whoa! Morrigan!" Mikey says shocked. You looked at the circle seeing the digimon fight. "Ooh some excitement! Maybe I should have some fun too!" You said. "Uh oh..." Mikey said scared. You then teleported to where the digimon were fighting. "Morrigan what are you doing here?" Shoutmon asked. You then flew towards the enemy. "Time for the grown ups to play too!" You flirt. You then attack the enemies. You go for Laylamon and sharply point your palm up in the air. "Shadow Blade!" You said quickly. Sharp hellish spikes the sprouted from the ground and stabbed Laylamon. She cried out in pain. You then fly up and point your fist at her. "Soul Fist!" You said. You then shoot a blast of energy from your fist at Laylamon. "Ugh! Insolent little succubus!" Laylamon cried. "Ooh! Do you want to play too?" You asked. You were about to charge at Laylamon but then she whacked you away.

You woke up on the field seeing yourself differently. You know had dirty blonde hair and on your head was a red plaid hat. Your clothing was a sleeveless crop top that was split at the ends which showed a bit of your underbreast, a plaid miniskirt with mesh leggings, arm cuffs and really tall shoes. You carried a large weapon. "Lindow? Soma?" You asked looking around. "I guess im on a solo mission" You said. You saw beast digimon coming towards you. "Oh no! Aragrami!" You cry. "I will kill you all and avenge my parents's death for my name isn's Alisa Illinichina Amiella!" You said picking up your God Arc weapon and charged towards the enemy.**(Me: Character Inspire: Alisa Illinichina Amiella From God Eater!)**

You then slice up a few beast digimon with your God Arc before turning it into a cannon which then turns itself into a gun that devoured one digimon. "What the? Her gun just ate a digimon!" A beast digimon cried. "Digimon? Whats that? Wait! Aragrami cant talk!" You cried. "Run away!" Another digimon said. They ran away. "Now to find somewhere safe..." You said. "Hey! Zeena!" You heard. You looked and saw Mikey running towards you. "Who is he? Another God Eater?" You asked. "Zeena im so glad your-whoa!" Mikey said. "Zeena? Im Alisa! It's so nice to meet another God Eater!" You say happily. "Um...God Eater? Well never mind that! Come with me!" Mikey said.

Nami's POV:

Me,Ewan,Twarmon and Chuchismon saw the whole battle went down from the crystal. I saw Zeena fought as a succubus and then turn into a teenage gun/sword/devouring gun girl. _'Am I gonna be like that? Will I have that power in this game? Hmm...'_ I thought. "Look at them! It is as exactly as I predicted! Just like before! Double Strategy! The main army is handled by Mikey and Zeena to create a diversion. All while Kiriha is trying to make a backstage pass to get to us!" Ewan said. "DarkKnightmon was thinking this accordordingly while Laylamon battles with the rest of the team!" Twarmon said. "Meanwhile Apollomon will interfer with Kiriha's plans to attack you both! This plan is perfect!" Chuchismon said. Ewan then turned to me. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked. I look up at him seeing a confused look on his face. "I was just thinking about something...you know when I get my powers" I said. "Will you relax about that? It's not like your REALLY getting powers! It's all part of the game! It's your role!" Ewan said. I frown at that. "Um...no...I'm starting to really think that I'm going to get powers and my blood will turn peach soon..." I said. "Dont be silly Nami! Theres no such thing as a real human getting real Zuperhuman or Immortal Intelligence powers! Thats just your role in this game!" Ewan said. "Um...role?" I asked confused.

"Now then! Twarmon! Go back to Damemon!" Ewan said. "Why?" Twarmon asked. "We already won this battle!" Ewan said. He then turned to me. "It's time for a new game dont you think?" He asked with a wink. I blushed. "Yeah...hey Chuchismon you should go back to Chuchumon" I said. "But we should stay this way throughout the entire battle!" Chuchismon said. "Yes! And we are your bodyguards throughout the entire battle and also...are you sure you guys dont want to change the rules a bit? The battle wont end unless you take the life of Mikey Kudo and Zeena Arisu!" Twarmon said. "Even if we perish here we will go back to the human world anyway" I said. "That's right!" Ewan said. He then took my hand and lead me to the balcony. "The Digital World is a land of make believe! No one really gets hurt! Right Nami?" Ewan asks. "Um...right..." I said nervously. _'But what about dad be resurrected? Is that all fake too? But it seems so real...' I thought._

Your POV:

You somehow we're found by Mikey but again you figured your persona did...anyway Mailbirdramon took you and Mikey into Ewan and Nami's castle where you all broke it. "You guys?!" Nami asked shocked. "But how?!" Ewan cried. You and Mikey slowly walked up to them. "Your strategy is predictable!" Mikey said. "You guys this isnt some ordinary game! When you expect to win thats when you lose!" You said. "Kiriha trusted us with the care of some of his digimon!" Mikey said.

_Flashback:_

_ Kiriha brought out Greymon and Mailbirdramon from his Fusion Loader. "Greymon! Go to Mikey's Fusion Loader! Mailbirdramon! Go to Zeena's Fusion Loader!" Kiriha said raising up both of your Fusion Loaders. The digimon then go into each of your Fusion Loaders. Kiriha walked over to you both and handed you both back your Fusion Loaders. "Here! now both of you go straight to the Dark Castle! With the strong bonds we have we should be able to control each others digimon by now! Maybe not to Super Evolve but it should be enough to Digi Fuse beyond our teams!" Kiriha said. "But what about you?" You asked. "Yeah what if-" Mikey began. "-Zeena! Mikey! Learn to be followers! We agreed that I will be leading this battle!" Kiriha interupted. "Kiriha if you put yourself as decoy you'll be endangered!" Nene cried._

_"You three work well together!" Kiriha said. "But Kiriha..." You cry. "BOTH OF YOU! DO YOUR BEST!" Kiriha said._

Your POV:

"I cant believe Kiriha would trust anyone with his digimon..." Nami said. "Its not possible! WAIT! What about Fusion X 5?!" Ewan cried. You and Mikey just stared him down. "Could it be from Nene?" Nami asked. "This can't be! All of our predictions turned out wrong!" Ewan cried. "Are you both satisfied yet?" Mikey asked. "Nami! Ewan! We can all stop this madness! Take our hands!" You say as you and Mikey put your hands out. "NO! You cant make us! We arent done fighting yet!" Nami cried. "Go Gorillamon!" Chuchismon ordered. Gorillamon then surrounded you both. "Reload! Greymon!" Mikey said bringing out Greymon. "Noba Blast!" He said. He then blasted the Gorillamon. "Mailbirdramon! Greymon! Are you both ok with this?" You asked. "Yes! Go ahead!" Mailbirdramon said. "If Kiriha trusts you then so do we!" Greymon said. You and Mikey nodded at that.

"Greymon!" "Mailbirdramon!" "Digi Fuse!" You and Mikey say in unison. "MetalGreymon!" More and more Gorillamon then charged for him. MetalGreymon then blasted the Gorillamon and then blasted both Twarmon and Chuchumon from off the platform. Nami and Ewan then panicked and then split up to each side of the castle. Mikey chased after Ewan while you chased after Nami. "Nami wait!" You cry.

You soon found yourself lost in a room full of darkness. You slowly walk around the room. "Nami? Are you in here?" You asked. "Na-" BOOM! You widen your eyes in shock as the lights slowly flickered on. There you saw Nami holding a SMG grinning at you angrily. You gasped and touched your neck and sank to the ground. You then take your hand off your neck seeing green blood on it."My neck...it's bleeding..." you cry. "Wait! How am I still alive? No one can survive a shot in the neck!" You cry. "Your stronger than I thought Zeena! You really are a Zuperhuman of your word being able to survive the gunshot! But now I will beat you at your own game!" Nami said. "Nami! This isnt a game! How was I able to survive this shot? Whats this about me being a Zuperhuman? You have to tell me please!" You cried. "I can't lose! I wont lose! I will bring you to dad dead or alive!" Nami said.

R&R! Your mind is probably full of thoughts right now right? Heh heh! Well you wont believe what will happen next! Stay tuned!


	16. Sister Sister!

ENJOY!

Nami constantly tried to shoot at you but you did you kept dodging the bullets. Although you were slowly getting tired. "Nami! Please stop doing this!" You cried. "FIGHT!" Nami said. She kept shooting at you and eventually shot a bullet in your arm making small bits of green blood drip out. For some reason it didnt seem to hurt you too much. "For a Zuperhuman General you sure dont know much about hand to hand combat!" Nami said. "Why dont you show me that Zuperhuman strength?" "You are perfectly right Nami" A voice said. You looked up. "Whispered!" You cried. "I am honored to be remembered by the Zuperhuman herself...although you are weak..." Whispered said. "Exchanging digimon was a good trick but not enough to let you win! Kiriha has already been taken down...". You gasped at that. "The castle walls are closing to an end! The battle is almost over from the outside! I'm sure you don't need any help delivering the final blow to your enemy Nami" Whispered said.

You then looked to the side seeing Setmon fight off MetalGreymon. Whispered then charged out of the room and hit MetalGreymon. You saw Twarmon and Chuchismon with them. "Thats it for him! You almost fooled me! But now you cant do anything to save yourself! All thats left is for me to defeat you and for Ewan to defeat Mikey!" Nami said. She then blasted her gun at you but you were swift and kept dodging. "Nami! Please tell me! Whats this about me being a Zuperhuman? Why do I have green blood?" You asked. "It's disappointing how you dont know anything about yourself...it's just like before how you never knew how mom was always pimping on back back in the real world! Your to blunt and stupid to notice a THING!" Nami said. "But you never told me she forced you into prostitution! I would have did something or called the police!" You cried. "SILENCE! You are inferior to myself as I am the Immortal Intelligence of the Digital World! That is my role in this game!" Nami shouted. _'Immortal Intelligence? What does that mean?' You thought._

"Could you at least tell me how you even got in the Digital World?" You asked. "Father brought me here..." Nami began. You glare at that. "WHAT DID I SAY NAMI? DONT EVER BRING UP FATHER AGAIN HE'S-" "-NOT DEAD!" Nami shouted. You gasped at that. "I heard his voice! He brought me into this world! He was resurrected! He made me a General!" Nami cried. "STOP TALKING!" You cried. You then brought out your own gun and began shooting at Nami who was surprisingly as swift in dodging as you were. Nami ran up a wall and immediately flipped down to shoot at you but you dodge and jump up to grab her and the both of you hit the ground.

Nami pushes you off and immediately get up. You then cock your gun and shoot a bullet at Nami's face and she hits the ground. You gasped realizing what you just did. She touches her face where you hit her. She then looks at her hand seeing red n peach blood. _'Why is her blood that color? WAIT! Could she be becoming like me? Is she gonna have MPD too and get Zuperhuman powers?!' You thought._ You then glare at her. "Do you see now? You feel pain right?" You asked. "THATS BECAUSE THIS ISNT A GAME! IT NEVER WAS! THIS PLACE IS NO DIFFERENT FROM THE REAL WORLD!" You cry. "STOP LYING TO ME! THE DIGITAL WORLD IS ALL AN ILLUSION AND CREATION THAT BROUGHT OUR FATHER BACK TO LIFE!" Nami shouted she then ran up to you and punched you in the face. She gasps and looks at you. "Your wrong Nami...this is all real...it's not a game! And I dont know about this 'role play' you call 'Immortal Intelligence' but if it has something to do with you being a Zuperhuman then thats real too" You said. "When you die here that will be the end!" You said.

Nami gasps at that. "Digimon feel this pain too! They are living creatures!" You said. "But what about dad?" Nami asked. "I dont know what to tell you about that...but I'll say this again...he's dead...he cant be ressurected because that is not humanly possible" You said. "THEN HOW IS IT THAT WITH YOU HAVING POWERS IS HUMANLY POSSIBLE?" Nami shouted. "Look Nami if we kill each other here and now until all of our colorful blood is leaked from our bodies that will be it!" You said. "But if Chuchismon and Twarmon are elimated that will be then end! And Ewan will be elminated too! I dont want that!" Nami cried.

"Then lets fight together! You and Ewan were both tricked by AxeKnightmon just like Nene was. He toyed with you" You said. "I want us to go home when this is all over" You said. "NO IM NOT LEAVING! CHUCHISMON! ABSORB ALL THE DIGIMON AROUND YOU AS WELL AS THE NEGATIVE ENERGY!" Nami orders. "Darkness Loader! Digi Fuse!" You then sensed the negative energy from not only Chuchismon but from Twarmon and you picked up that Ewan ordered for the same thing to happen.

Quickly you saw Ewan run into the room and grab Nami's hand and ran outside with her. You followed outside only to see Nami and Ewan on top of their digimons controlling them as they attack your digimon. "NO!" You cry. "Zeena!" You heard to voices say. You looked and saw Nene and Mikey run towards you. "They Digi Fused everyone with them!" You explain. "We know! We got to save Ewan and Nami from the monsters they created!" Mikey said. "We'll help too!" Shoutmon said. "Yeah!" Zetimon said. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" "OmniShoutmon!" "Zetimon! Super Evolve!" "UlaZetimon!"

Your other digimon help too. "Seismic Speaker!" "Hurricane Wave!" "Drill Tornado!" "Diamond Storm!" "Meteror Shower!" "Black Cat Magic!" Sparromon then helped too. Their attacks launched at Twarmon and Chuchismon. Twarmon and Chuchismon then countered with their own attacks. You then saw a gold blast shoot at Twarmon and Chuchismon. "Impossible! How did you Super Evolve?" Ewan asked. "You both better believe it!" You heard. "Kiriha!" You,Mikey and Nene cry. You saw him with ZekeGreymon. "This battle is real! The impossible happen all the time!" Kiriha said.

"But you are already gone!" Ewan cried. Nami then looked around. "Oh no! All 14 of you are here!" Nami cried. "Cmon! Mikey! Zeena! Nene!" Kiriha said. "Right!" The three of you said. "Great Fusion!" You all said. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14!"**(Me: Ok seriously! Imagine having 13 other bodies become one with you...ugh...lets not go there DX) **ShoutmonX14 then punches both Twarmon and Chuchismon from the castle wall along with Ewan and Nami away to the sky. The two kids were passed out in their digimon's arms. "Ewan!" Nene cries. "Nami!" You cried. "They are getting away!" Mikey cried. Slowly piece by piece the castle then broke down.

"Did you realise anything?" Kiriha asked. "Yeah it's become a bit vague. After seeing Ewan I'm denying myself something" Mikey said. "Thats good!" Kiriha said smirking. He then turned to you. "How about you Zeena?" Kiriha asks. You looked down at the ground sadly. "Zeena? What's wrong?" Kiriha asked. "Nami is just like me..." You said. "What do you mean?" Mikey asks. "I mean she is a Zuperhuman too although she is slowly becoming one..." You said. Everyone gasped at that. "No way!" Nene said. "Yes way...I saw her blood. It was red n peach meaning that the peach blood will soon take over as her true blood...but instead of calling herself a Zuperhuman she dubs herself as 'Immortal Intelligence' for some reason..." You said. "I see.." Kiriha said.

"So all we have do now is get Ewan and Nami and leave the field" Nene said. "We can't do that yet! Beelzemon is still missing! He helped Balazemon and I in battle! We have to find him!" Mervamon cried. "He is over there" Balazemon said calmly pointing to a rocky hill. You all saw Beelzemon sitting there on a rocky hill slightly waving. "So you mean I should't have worried...I mean as if I cared!" Mervamon said. Balazemon then gave her a knowing smirk. "But how can we leave here if neither of us has perished?" Mikey asked. You all saddened at that. You then sensed an electrical surge. You turn around and saw that it came from Beelzemon. You saw one of his feathers fall to the ground. _'Now whats going on with you?' You thought._

R&R! Sorry if this was short...but the other digimon had the most screen time so yeah! BYE!


	17. Not a Game?

ENJOY!

You and Nene flew on Sparromon that day in the skies in search for your younger siblings. "Ewan! Where are you Ewan?" Nene cried. "Nami? If you can here us say something!" You cry out. Kiriha then flew next to you both on MetalGreymon. "Zeena! Nene! Don't worry! I'll help you find them!" Kiriha said. "Hey guys I think I'm picking up some powerful energy!" You said. "Where Zeena?" Nene asks.

Nami's POV:

Ewan and I looked at our digimon seeing how they kept sparking at their damaged bodies. "Twarmon are you in pain?" Ewan asked. "Mistress..." Chuchismon muttered. "Oh no! Chuchismon!" I cried. I then sighed. "I guess its the truth after all...this isn't a game...everything here is real..." I said. "Yeah...we can get wounded here and we could perish!" Ewan said. "But...what about my father being resurrected?" I whispered to myself. "Dame dame! It's not good to be worried about those things Dame dame!" I heard. I then looked over and saw Twarmon de fused back to Damemon. "Damemon!" Ewan cried. I then looked over and saw Chuchismon was back to Chuchumon. "Oh..." I cry sadly. I then slowly scoop Chuchumon into my hands like a baby. "We should return to Bagramon so we can get ready for our next game!" Chuchumon said. _'Game? Should we even call it that anymore?' I thought._

The four of us then turned and saw a bright reddish light shoot up in the air. "Whats that light?" Ewan asked. "I dont know..." I said. "That light is from Apollomon's power" Damemon said. "Whats Apollomon doing here?" Ewan asked. "Apollomon has the power to unlock the rose on both your shirts" Chuchumon said. "Good! Maybe he can heal you both!" I said. "Lets go then!" Ewan said. We then walked to the end of the area towards the light.

Your POV:

The three of you all flew in the air and stop for a second. "Did you guys see that?" Nene asks. "I see a light! But it's so far away!" Kiriha said. "I knew I sensed something..." You said. "Let's check it out! Maybe it will lead us to Ewan and Nami's location!" Nene said. You all then fly further through Hell's Field.

Nami's POV:

"Cmon Damemon just a little more!" Ewan said pulling on his arm. "Dame Dame! Im too tired!" Damemon cried. "Good thing I dont have to walk! Heh heh...*cough cough cough*!" Chuchumon said. "Hey try not to talk to much ok?" I asked worriedly. You all then turned and saw a pit where the light had stopped shining. "Isnt this where the light was coming from earlier?" Ewan asked. "The Light completely dried up!" Damemon said. We all then slide down and walk towards where the light was dried up in the center. "Hello Apollomon? Could you please heal Damemon and Chuchumon?" I asked. "Theres no sign of Apollomon..." Ewan said sadly.

Three figures then jumped down in front of us. It was Beelzemon, Balazemon and Mervamon. "No!" Damemon cried. Chuchumon then jumped off of my hands. "Mistress! Damemon and I will protect you!" Chuchumon said. "Yes we will! Dame Dame!" Damemon said jumping out of Ewan's arms. "We mean you know harm" Balazemon said. "You guys are from Mikey and Zeena's team!" Ewan cried. Ewan then picked up a rock and I pulled out my gun and aimed it at Balazemon. Mervamon stops him and Balazemon puts her hand on my gun and slightly lowers it. "Stop it! It's time to go home you too" Mervamon said. "Yes! Don't you both know how much your siblings worry about you?" Balazemon asks. "NO! We arent going!" I cry. "Yeah..and...if this is all real then we did such horrible things to Nene, Zeena and Mikey!" Ewan cried. "And...I just need to know if my dad is truly alive and resurrected here...I was just so happy to come to the Digital World hearing his voice and seeing him again..." I say sadly as I tear up.

"It is alright" Beelzemon said. The ground then shook and we all looked up and the ground then risen up. Me, Ewan,Damemon and Chuchumon then fall through a hole screaming only to be enveloped in SkullKnightmon's cape. We were then teleported to a castle. "How did this happen?" SkullKnightmon asks. You then saw Laylamon and Blastmon rise out from the circle. "Look at those monsters! Are they trying to destroy us in Hell's Field as well?" SkullKnightmon asks. I then looked down at Chuchumon who was shaken. "Are you alright Chuchumon?" I asked. "I'm ok" Chuchumon cried. "Ewan where is DeadlyAxemon? His Multi Dimensionial Axe can get us out of here easily" SkullKnightmon said. "It won't work! He isnt fully healed yet!" Ewan cried. "Bagra Army has lost...we can't escape even if we wanted too" I said. "Don't worry you two we will find an escape in know time" SkullKnightmon said.

Your POV:

You all watched as Laylamon was sticking out of the circle where the light once was but MetalGreymon shot some missiles at her. "I thought we would find Ewan and Nami here" Nene said. "Yeah but what is that thing?" You asked. "Probably a monster Bagra created" Kiriha said. "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" Kiriha said. "Reload! Zetimon! Super Evolve!" You said. "ZekeGreymon!" "UlaZetimon!" They then go to fight. OmniShoutmon was there too so they all fought it out. Kiriha,Mikey,Dorulamon and Ballistamon all joined you sitting on Sparromon. You reduced the weight by flying on GreenKazemon by standing on her back as if she were a surf or airboard. Although it's not like the weight made any difference when you got off Sparromon.

"Lets see if our plan worked!" Mikey said. "I've had enough of you! I will vanish you from the face of this Kingdom!" Laylamon said rising up from the ground. "BEHOLD MY STRONGEST POWER!" Laylamon shouted. She then started to glow a deep purple energ and sucked in the whole Hell's Field. You clutch your head and grunt in pain. "Zeena whats wrong?" Mikey asks. "Is it another persona?" Nene asked. You still grunted in pain. "N-No.." You said. You then slowly open one eye and then the other. You then gasp. "Whats wrong Zeena?" Kiriha asked. You currently saw everything in red and a little of digital stuff in green. It was like you were seeing out of a radar. You then glare as you put to fingers on your forehead seeing several green numbers counting up. You gasp again. "WELL? What is it already?!" Kiriha asked. "Her power level!" You cry. "Power level?" Mikey asked confused. You widen your eyes and grab your head: "**It's...IT'S OVER 9,000!" **You shout in fear as you ripped out small pieces of your hair out in disbelief. Everyone's jaws dropped. **"WHAT 9,000?!" **Kiriha said shocked. **(Me: For those who are Dragon Ball Z fans you will know that I just put in the internet Meme 'it's over 9,000'! So yeah for that one scene: Zeena= Vegeta and Kiriha= Nappa in that one scene...and the fandom rejoice! XD) **

You close your eyes and shake your head and open your eyes again seeing your vision clear again. "Wait? How did I do that?" You whisperd."At this rate we are gonna get sucked in!" Mikey cried. Wisemon then called for Mikey and explained everything to him. "So those castle contain the program?" Mikey asks. "So if the castles break we cant get out of here!" You cry as you look up seeing the castles near in towards each other. "OmniShoutmon! ZekeGreymon! UlaZetimon! Protect the castle!" Mikey said. The three then flew and pushed them apart.

"It's not working! We need Fusion X 14!" OmniShoutmon said. "Ok! We will lend our strengths then! Lets go guys!" You said. "Right!" They all said. Sparromon then flew up towards where they were while you flew on GreenKazemon. "Mikey! Zeena! While Fusion X 14 is holding up the castles what will you both do with Laylamon?" Nene asks. "She's right we need a good strategy to battle the monster there!" Kiriha said. "Wisemon can you modify the programs in the two castles?" Mikey asks. "I need time..." Wisemon said. "I'll take care of it!" Beelzemon said as he flew next to you. "I'll keep Laylamon busy" He said. "But your still hurt" Mikey said. "Mervamon and I will fight alongside him!" Balazemon said. "Right!" Mervamon said. "Cutiemon and I will heal them while he is fighting" Cutemon said. "Ok! When the gate opens Fusion X 14 will attack Laylamon so be sure to clear the way!" Mikey said. "Got it!" Beelzemon said.

"Lets go!" Mikey said. "Great Fusion!" You all said. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14!" You all then found your way to a platform with Wisemon making modifications with his book as Fusion X 14 then pushed apart the castles. "Okay Wisemon! Now!" You said. Numbers then literaly ran down Wisemon's face as he started the program. "I detect a problem" Wisemon said. "What is it?" Mikey asks. "In order to overwrite this we will need datas for loss...for both your losses..." Wisemon said eyeing you and Mikey. "What do you...mean?" You asked.

You and Mikey then looked at the roses on your shirts seeing the color leak from it slowly. Mikey then tightly grabbed your hand. You look at him confused. "Mikey?" You asked. "Zeena and I will do what we can to save them!" Mikey said. "Wait WHAT?!" You cry. "We have to do this Zeena! For our friends and the ones we love!" Mikey said. "I was afraid you'd say that...listen closely! The roses on both your chests is directly connected to your right! Which means the communicating data...we must overwrite that data so that your lives have been terminated...however their might be complications..." Wisemon said.

Mikey firmly tighten the grip on your hand and walked up towards Wisemon. "Go ahead and do it Wisemon!" Mikey said. "After all we should take a few risks!" "Are you saying that your ok with both of us dying?!" You cry. "Theres nothing else we can do!" Mikey said. "Fire Wall disabled! You are both strong! We will get through this!" Wisemon said as his face glowed a bright white. He then shot two beams from his face to both of the roses on your chests. It was a tingling sensation that seemingly didnt hurt you for some reason but although Mikey was screaming. The light from both your chests then turned reddish pink from Mikey's heart and greenish from yours! WAIT green?! The two colors shot back at Wisemon coloring in his face and eventually he went to normal.

"Data transfer complete!" Wisemon said. The roses on your chests then digitally disappear. It felt like nothing to you at all. "Hey Mikey we did it!" You said. You look over at him seeing him fall back and faint. You caught him in your arms. "Whoa!" You say. Nene and Kiriha run over to you. "Mikey!" Nene and Kiriha cried. "This can't be!" Nene cried. "MIKEY!" Kiriha cried. "If this made Mikey pass out...how come I didnt pass out?" You ask. You then look to the ground. "Whats going on with me?" You muttered. You three then look up seeing three beams of light shoot up into the air. Digital stuff comes out of it falling down.

"I feel the energy!" You said. "It's the gate!" You then looked up and saw Ewan and Nami flying in SkullKnightmon's arms into the gate. "Ewan!" Nene cries. "Nami!" You cry. "Oh no the gates closing lets move!" Wisemon said. You then stood up and pull out your Fusion Loader. "Fusion X 14 attack quickly!" You ordered. "Attack quickly then fall back! We have to go!" Kiriha said. "Fusion Burning Rocker!" ShoutmonX14 then rained down on Laylamon making a huge explosion. You saw Beelzemon and Balazemon along with Mervamon, Cutemon and Cutiemon fly out.

Although Beelzemon let go of Mervamon and the twins and went back for Laylamon. "Beelzemon what are you doing?" Balazemon said. "Good bye my long time comrade...goodbye everyone...I have to do this" Beelzemon said. He then went for Laylamon making his sacrifice. His last feather then fell on Mikey's chest awakening him. "Oh Mikey I am so sorry!" You cry. "What what happened?" Mikey asked. "Mikey thank you...for everything..."Beelzemon said. Mikey saw this and teared up "BEELZEMON!" Mikey cried out.

R&R! Sorry again if chap is short!


	18. We are NOT Pokemon GET IT!

ENJOY!

You all risen up from the Hell's Field and back into the heavenly tower area where it all began. As you landed you and Nene looked up seeing SkullKnightmon along with Ewan and Nami flying into the gate. "Ewan!" Nene cried. "And Nami too!" You said. "So DarkKnightmon's flown back to the safety of his Demon's nest!" Shoutmon said. "I guess so" Zetimon said. "We must beat Whispered not only to move foward but also go after Nami and Ewan" Kiriha said. "So what now?" You asked looking at Mikey. "Mikey!" You heard. Mikey then saw Wisemon in his Fusion Loader. "About the analysis you requested on how to separate Apollomon from Whispered...there is no way to separate them..." Wisemon said. You all gasped at that. "No! That can't be right!" You cried. "I'm sorry but Apollomon and Whispered are inextricably linked! They are a digimon with two souls in one body" Wisemon said. _'Boy do I know what that feels like...except only more than one that is...'_ You thought.

"It's possible that when Bugramon made Apollomon a Death General he did a fundamental restructing of his program! Whispered's data is in tight relation to all of Apollomon's data. If either were to be eliminated it would destroy his entire self" Wisemon said. "I see...thanks Wisemon!" Mikey said. You look at Mikey worridly who said nothing for an entire moment. "Mikey?" "Theres only one answer...It's what I decided ever since I fought Ewan" Mikey said. Mikey then faced you, Nene and Kiriha and held up his Fusion Loader. You three then did the same. "Lets go!" Mikey said.**(Me: I seriously saw no point in that scene: Mikey makes a short statement about Ewan,he then faces his teammates and hold up his Fusion Loader, they then did the same and nothing happens for that entire moment...Mikey then says 'lets go' and the scene changes...the creators wasted their entire drawing time to make that one pointless scene for every motion drawn they created...they must be getting paid a s*** load of yen...)**

You all were hiding behind a tower where you and Mikey ordered the Monitamon to investigate and they did. You and Mikey looked over and saw a bunch of beast digimon enter a dome. "Where are they going?" Mikey asked. "Look here Mikey" You said. Mikey then turned backed to you and joined you in watching the red Monitamon on the screen. "All the guards seem to be moving down the tower" Monitamon said. "So Whispered doesn't know yet that we're back?" You asks. "Alright in that case..." Mikey said.

You and Mikey along with the digimon were traveling up the tower. As you were running you clutch your head in pain feeling yourself change. Your hair grew shorter and went from green to raven colored. You wore a dark blue sleeveless vest with white stripes, dark blue short shorts, fingerless gloves, red shoes with black stripes and a red and white hat. You held a half red and half white ball in your hand.

"What the? Where am I? Is this the way to the gym?" You asked. Everyone stopped in their tracks to look at you surprised. "Um...Zeena?" Mikey asked shocked. "Whoa! Look at all the pokemon you caught!" You say in awe. "Pokemon? These are digimon!" Mikey said. "Digimon? Oh I get it! They are part of the even further pokemon Super Evolution!" You said. "What are you talking about? How do you know that Shoutmon can Super Evolve?" Mikey asked. "What's your name anyway?" Mikey asked. "I'm Ashley Ketchum and I'm a pokemon trainer!" You said. **(Me: Character Inspire: Ash Ketchum from Pokemon! Yeah I made Ash as a girl! Cool right?) **"Pokemon trainer?" Shoutmon asks confused. "Whoa! A talking pokemon! Thats rare! Your like Meowth!" You say happily. "Whats a Meeoutch?" Zetimon asked confused.

"I gotta check this!" You say as you pull out your red Pokedex. "Whoa! Did you upgrade your Fusion Loader?" Mikey asked shocked. "What's a Fusion Loader?" You asked. You then point your pokedex at Shoutmon. "No data!" Your Pokedex said. "WHAT? That hunk of junk doesnt know what it's talking about! We digimon are full of data!" Shoutmon shouted. "We are wasting time!" Dorulamon said. "Whoa! This must be an Arcanine Super Evolution!" You said. Dorulamon looked at you crazy and sweatdropped. "What? No! I'm Dorulamon!" He said.

"HEY MIKEY! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" You shout happily. Mikey looked at you scared. "Um...What?" Mikey asked. "Pikachu! I chose you!" You say. Out of nowhere your partner Pikachu jumped down from the sky. "Pika!" he said. Shoutmon was not amused. "This puny thing is your digimon?" Shoutmon asked. "PIKACHU USE THUNDERBOLT ON SHOUTMON!" You shout happily. "What hold on! WHAT?!" Shoutmon asked confused. "Pika...CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu then launched a wave of thunderbolt energy on Shoutmon. He stood there dirty up wide eyed. "I stand corrected..." He said. He then fell back. "Shoutmon!" Mikey cried.

"Ashley what did you do that for?" Mikey asked glaring at you. "It's a pokemon battle! Your supposed to fight back" You said. You then looked at GreenKazemon. "Whoa! This must be Beautifilies super evolved form! She looks so human...and half naked" GreenKazemon giggled at that. "...This girls nuts..." Dorulamon said. Renamon nodded at that. You turned to him with a big smile on your face. This seemed to scare Dorulamon. "Are you a wild pokemon?" You asked. "Wh-what?!" Dorulamon asked. "Hmm...you look like a fire type" You said. "F-Fire?!" Dorulamon asked shocked. You then pull out your Pokeball. "CHARZARD I CHOSE YOU!" You said. You then brought out Charzard who roared out fire so good it would have made an Agumon jealous. "Whoa! What kind of digimon is that?" Mikey asks. "CHARZARD USE FLAME THROWER ON DORULAMON!" You said. "FLAME THROWER?!" Dorulamon asked shocked. "Ooh pretty fire!" GreenKazemon said. "Uh oh!" Ballistamon said. Charzard then blasted a flame thrower so bad it hit Dorulamon,Renamon,Ballistamon and GreenKazemon.

The digimon then fell back. "Guys!" Mikey cried. "You should train your Pokemon more so they can get stronger!" You said. "THEY ARE NOT POKEMON!" Mikey said. "They are not?" You asked confused. "Lemmie explain..." Mikey said. After awhile. "Right so we have to go after a Pokemon named Whispered?" You asked. "He's not a Pokemon" Mikey said. "Oh I see..." You said. "Took you long enough" Shoutmon said. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu said apologetically. "Yeah it's ok kid. I've been through much worse" Shoutmon said. "Ok! Lets go find Whispered!" Mikey said. You all nodded and head to the path in pursue of Whispered.

You all soon made it in where Shoutmon attacked with his Star Sword and Zetimon attacked with her Claw Gun. "Pikachu! Charzard help out too!" You said. They then go help fight. "Drill Bill Blitz!" "Diamond Storm!" "Pikachu Use Iron Tail! Charzard Use Fire Blast!" You ordered. Pikachu then hat his tail turn into iron and whacked a beast digimon and Charzard set one on fire. "Hm...Not bad" Dorulamon said to Charzard. Charzard roared fire in happiness at that. "Your not bad either kid!" Shoutmon said to Pikachu. "Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily. You all then made it to the room and saw Apollomon. "Apollomon! But how?" Mikey asked. You pull out your Pokedex but just like before it said 'no data'. Shoutmon growled at the sight of Apollomon.

Nami's POV:

I woke up to the sound of tears I looked and saw I was laying on one big bed with Ewan in a room full of toys. "Good your awake Mistress! I was worried about you!" Chuchumon said. "Huh?" I asked. I looked and saw Ewan at the foot of the bed with Damemon crying. "Ewan!" I say. I then crawl over to him to the foot of the bed putting a hand on his back. "Whats wrong?" I asked sadly. Ewan looked up at me with tears full in his eyes. He was sniffling. I gasped clearly catching on on the previous events. Tears immediately fell from my eyes. "Oh thats right...we...we killed them..." I cried. "Nami!" Ewan cried. He then hugged me and sniffled into my shirt. "It's all our fault...I...my own sister...is dead...I..." I kept sniffling. "Oh no you two please dont cry!" Damemon said.

Your POV:

"Thats right! It's a trap!" Whispered said. "He anticipated the gentleness of your heart and switched bodies with me on purpose!" Apollomon said. "Will you attack your friend Apollomon? Mikey Kudo? Zeena Arisu?" Whispered asked. "Who are you? Are you with Team Rocket?" You asked. "Hm?" Whispered asked turning to you. "Team Rocket? Oh I see your in one of your Artificial States at the moment" He said. "Artificial State? What are you talking about? Zeena is Zeena! She is nothing more than a person with MPD" Mikey said. ApolloWhisper then held up their hand and charged up an energy ball. "DIE AS YOU SHRINK AWAY FROM INDECISION!" They said. "Guys go!" Mikey said. "Snivy! Use Leaf Storm!" You say as you throwaway Snivy's Pokeball. Snivy then comes out and unleashes a Leaf Storm along with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Charzard's Flamethrower,Shoutmon's Star Blade,Zetimon's Claw SMG,Ballistamon's Seismic Speaker, GreenKazemon's Tempest Twist,Dorulamon's Drill Bill Blitz, and Renamon's Diamon Storm. **(Me: Of course I'm gonna have Snivy in this! Just look at my Pokemon story! ;))**

All the attacks hit ApolloWhisper. "Impossible he attacked!" He cried. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve"! Mikey said. "OmniShoutmon!" "Whoa! A Pokemon Super Evolution!" You say surprised. "Ugh for the last time they are not pokemon..." Mikey said sweatdropping. OmniShoutmon then beatted up Whispered. "Mikey Kudo...how?" Whispered asked. "Earlier I couldnt hurt Apollomon because of my soft heart! That is my weakness!" Mikey said. "I'm supposed to endure the grief of defeating Apollomon for his own sake as well! I realized that during my fight with Ewan in Hell's Field! I will endure! And i'll fight!" Mikey said.

ZekeGreymon then broke a wall down with Kiriha on top with JetMervamon and Nene following. You took a look at ZekeGreymon. "Whoa look at the size of that pokemon!" You say shocked. Kiriha turned to you with a look of confusion. "Huh? Pokemon?" He asked. You looked at him. "Whoa! It's Trip! What's up Trip?" You say waving your hand. "Trip? Im Kiriha!" He said annoyed. "I see you haven't changed a bit!" You say chuckling.**(Me: Trip is a character from Pokemon Black and White. I thought since both him and Kiriha had blonde hair it would make some humor to this convo! XD)** "Another new persona?" JetMervamon asked. "They keep getting worse and worse..." Nene said shaking her head. "Hey May did you get a new hair cut?" You asked. "May? Im Nene!" Nene said looking at you confused.**(Me: May from Generation 2)** You look at JetMervamon. "Whoa! That pokemon looks like a woman! Is she a Flying Fighting Type?" You asked.

"SILENCE!" Whispered shouted. "Mikey we rescued all the captured digimon!" Nene said. "AND YOU REALIZED THAT? I WANTED TO CATCH THEM!" You cry. "Mikey! You are right! True strength doesnt come from kindness alone but with the addition of austerity!" Kiriha said. "Ok guys! Lets do the Great Fusion!" Mikey said. "But we cant do it when Zeena is in this state" Nene said. Everyone then turned to you. "Um...I'm Ashley" You said. "I know how to bring her back..." Kiriha said. He then jumped off ZekeGreymon and walked towards you. "Hey Trip! You wanna have a Pokemon battle?" You asked. "Sure we'll have a battle...except it will be me battling you" Kiriha said getting a hold of you. "Um...I dont know where your going with this..." You say as Kiriha set you on his lap laying down. "Oh you'll see Ashley" Kiriha said.

Kiriha then began to spank you. "OW! OW! OWWWWWWWW! OW OW!" You cry. "Kiriha what are you doing?" Mikey asked. "This is no time for spanking!" Nene said. "This is the only way to bring her back!" Kiriha said as he continued to spank you. "OW OW! NO PLEASE!" You cry. Whispered sweatdropped. "So...are we gonna have a battle between Generals or what?" Whispered asked.

You were returned to your normal state and you were currently being spanked by Kiriha. "OW OW OWWW"! You cry. "KIRIHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You cry out. Kiriha then stopped seeing the real you. You slowly get up. "Why did you spank me?!" You cry. You then turn seeing all of your digimon including Whispered. "And in front of the enemy!" You added. "To bring you back to your senses! Now lets go!" Kiriha said lifting up his Fusion Loader. You nodded and brought our your Fusion Loader. "Great Fusion!" The four of you say. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14!"

ShoutmonX14 blasted at Whispered but he jumped up high out of the way. "Dont get cocky! You probably think that my powers are limited what with Apollomon injuting this right hand to the point of immobility but..." Whispered began. He then trapped ShoutmonX14 into a digital cage. "Smash it down guys"! Mikey cried. ShoutmonX14 did their best to break the cage but couldnt. "Perish along with the whole of Bright Land!" Whispered said. He then flew up and charged up a giant ball of energy. "So much energy! It's so powerful..." You say. "Your finished! You will all burn to the ground!" Whispered said. "I will recycle you by converting your death data into negative energy!" Whispered said.

"Oh no! What do we do?" Mikey cried. "We use this!" You said. Everyone turned to you wide eyed because you were carrying a 200 ton rocket launcher.**(Me: Like the one for GTA 4...only bigger XD)** "How can you carry that thing?!" Nene asked shocked. "Zeena you could hurt Shoutmon and the-" Mikey began. "-FIRE IN THE HOLE!" You shout. Kiriha,Mikey and Nene duck in fear and you blasted the cage open freeing ShoutmonX14. "Yeah! Thanks Zeena!" He said. You give him a thumbs up. "One wild girl..." You hear Kiriha say shocked. You turn back to Kiriha and wink. "Im just full of surprises!" You said. "Oh believe me we know..." Mikey said sweatdropping.

ShoutmonX14 then went after Whispered. Whispered was about to throw the ball of energy at him but ShoutmonX14 shot at it with a Fourteen Victory move but the attack soon died out. "It is no use...goodbye!" Whispered said. "Wait whats this? I cant move my arm!" Whispered cried. "Apollomon?" You and Mikey ask in unison. You and Mikey saw a hazy spirit of Apollomon smiling and nodding at you both. You both smile back. "GO SHOUTMON FUSION X 14!" You and Mikey shout. "Fourteen Victory!" They said. They then shoot multiple V's at the death ball energy and blast it into the air where it blew up in the sky.

The digimon cheer as the sky brightens. Whispered then crashed to the ground as his data flowed. "I was supposed to have ruled but this isnt fair..." Whispered said. He then turned into Apollomon. "Mikey...Zeena...you did it!" You cry. "Peace returned to my country!" Apollomon said. "You dont deserve to die...your a rightous digimon" Mikey said. "Thats alright! At least you know I am greatful...you have beaten all seven of the mighty Generals. You will be approaching Bagra'a Demon Nest next! Dont underestimate him! He strives for control over all digimon! When D5 is ready he will make digimon as slaves! It is up for you all to stop him..." Apollomon said as he slowly lost his color. "WAIT APOLLOMON! Before you go! Please tell me what you know about this Zuperhuman thing!" You cry. "I will tell you this Zeena Arisu...you are not like any other human i've met. You have unique powers that are useful in battle and I see great potential in you..." Apollomon then disppeared into data."No Apollomon please! I need more answers! You. It was too late though. "Hey Zeena...I will tell you this...Whispered did mention something about your persona's not being persona's" Mikey said. "WHAT?" You asked shocked. "He said something about an Artificial State..." Mikey said. "Hmmm" You say as you go into deep thought.

Nami's POV:

I continued crying onto bed with Ewan and our digimon with us trying to comfort but it did nothing because we had killed real people! "We are sorry for lying to you both" Chuchumon said. Ewan and I slowly lifted our heads up at that. "We only did it all to protect you both from an awful truth!" Damemon said. They slowly breathed hard as they fell back. "Damemon!" Ewan cried. "Chuchumon? Are you ok?" I asked scooping him up to your arms. I then saw data disappear on him, I gasped. I then look back seeing the same thing happen to Damemon. "NO! Dont go!" Ewan cried. "We couldn't protect you to the very end..." Chuchumon said. "We're sorry you guys" Damemon said. "This cant happen! We can heal you!" Ewan cried. "Yeah! Where is the Darkness Loader?" You asked searching. The two digimon then slowly start to disppear. "You both have to fight alone now..." Damemon said. At that the two digimon then disappear from our arms. "NOOOOOO!" Ewan and I cried.

R&R!


	19. Truth or Lie?

ENJOY!

You all made it to the last Kingdom where you all will finally meet Bagra. Mikey's info to you about the 'Artificial State was really bugging you and you wanted answers. The last Kingdom you all were in was full of dark towers with blue fire and a deep purple sky. "There's the Bagra Army Headquarters! The evil nest!" Mikey said. "And that's where Bagramon is!" Kiriha said. "Were finally here!" Nene said. "After we defeat him we can bring back all the friends we lost!" You said. "We came this far because we dreamt of the day they would live again!" Kiriha said. "That's right! Now let's go!" Mikey said.

You all then walked towards the Kingdom for a good 10 minutes. "It really quiet here!" You said. "Too quiet!" Kiriha said. "And that makes it even more suspicious" Nene said. You were all finally at the gate. "We made it here without a scratch!" Zetimon said. "I can sense some negative energy up ahead!" You said. "Its a trap!" Mervamon cried. "What now Mikey?" Shoutmon asked. "We carry on" Mikey said.

You all then kept walking until you finally made your way to Bagras castle. The castle gates then opened and slowly Bagramon walked out the door to meet you all. "Bagramon!" Renamon cried. "That's him?" Mikey asked. "Welcome to my humble abode Generals!" Bagramon said. "Why does his presence seem...familiar?" You muttered. "What brave fools! You only made it here with a small group of digimon soldiers..." Bagramon said. "How arrogant! Come fight with me!" Shoutmon cried. You slowly walked up and then stopped. "Bagramon!" You cried. "Hm?" Bagramon asked turning to you. "All the Generals I've met all kept calling me a 'Zuperhuman' and how I have these strange powers and I have this green blood within me. They all said you knew the answers about me. So tell me: What s the truth about me?" You asked. "Zeena Arisu... you are merely a part of me..." Bagramon said. "Huh?" You asked. "...Zeena...I am your father..." Bagramon said. You gasped and widened your eyes. "WHAT?!" "Mwahahaha!" Bagramon laughed as you snaked to the ground on your knees. "Her father?!" Nene asked. "Impossible!" Kiriha cried. Mikey turned to you. "Zeena?" He asked worridly. "No...NOOOOOOOO!" You cried.

To your shock Bagramon then disintegrated into sand. Soon the same thing happened to the castle and the harsh wind blew in your faces. The wind then cleared and you all saw DarkKnightmon. "No impossible!" Shoutmon cried. "This is only a game...a game that Ewan and Nami love" DarkKnightmon said. '_Nami? Is this what she meant when she said she wanted to bring us to father? But that can't be! Father died in the war...he can't be Bagramon...' you thought._ "What did you do to our siblings? Give them back to us now!" Nene cried. "If you want to see them you have to make arrangements immediately...that is if all of you surrender and all of you bow down before my greatness!" DarkKnightmon said.

"You seem to forget things very easily! You better not forget what I am about to say to you right now! We will not surrender to your cruelty!" Mikey said. "That's right! That's what makes the Fusion Fighters!" Shouting said. "We are joined together by the love, friendship and goodness!" Kiriha said. Although they were all full of spirit you were still on your knees sulking as you thought about Bagramon said. "That's a shame...I will show you a miracle" DarkKnightmon said. "What miracle?" Mikey asks. "I'm sure you have come to the realization that we are collecting negative power from the digimon from all their negative feelings... We then put it all into the Code Crown. The negative power is modified into a Dark Stone. It chose the secrets of all darkness in the Digital World...here it is now" DarkKnightmon said as he held it in his hands.

You looked up feeling the negative energy surrounding DarkKnightmon. "The Dark Stone was made the ultimate day of destruction! D5! Lemmie demonstrate its power...BEHOLD! Revive Generals!" DarkKnightmon said. Lavender bright energy proved to be too powerful causing you to fall back. "Zeena! No!" Mikey cried. "Oh no!" Kiriha asked. "Guys?" You asked as your eyes fluttered. The last thing you saw were seven familiar silhouettes. You gasp. "No!" "Zeena?" Nene cried. "Those Damn... Seven Generals..." You muttered you then closed your eyes.

You woke up seeeing that you were in the arms of Kiriha. You look up seeing the seven Generals around DarkKnightmon. "How could they be revived? That's impossible!" You cry. Kiriha looked down at you. "Oh good your awake" Kiriha said as he set you on your feet. "Don't even bother! None of the Generals even have their souls!" DarkKnightmon said. You gasped that. "No soul?" You asked. "Possesing things is the way of justice! Creating insolence and instability! Cold blooded soldiers have no need for their souls!" DarkKnightmon said. "Your a monster!" You cried. "What's wrong with that?" DarkKnightmon asked. "Its horrible!" Mikey cried.

"Mikey! Zeena! Nene!" Kiriha said. "Right!" Mikey and Nene said raising up their Fusion Loaders. You sighed and looked at the ground sadly. "Zeena we don't have time for this! We have to make Shoutmon Fusion X 14" Mikey said. "He's right" Nene said. "How can I fight knowing that Bagramon is my father?" You asked sadly. "He isn't your father! Now pick up your Fusion Loader and fight already!" Kiriha yelled. "NO!" You cried making everyone gasped. "Not until I know more about the truth! My sister kept mentioning how she would bring me to father and Bagramon said-" You said. "-Zeena please! Did you ever think that Bagramon could be lying to you? It's just like how DarkKnightmon tricked me when I thought he was going to give my brother to me!" Nene said. You gasped at that. "Zeena we can worry about your family issues later right now we have to do this Mikey said. You nodded at that and pull out your Fusion Loader. "Great Fusion!" You all said. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14!"

"Go Generals!" DarkKnightmon ordered. The Generals then go to fight Shoutmon X 14 then blasted the Generals with his fire power. DarkKnightmon then pulled out his Darkness Loader. "All Generals! Digi Fusion!" He said. The Generals then fused as one. "Oh no they fused together!" Kiriha cried. "This is GrandGeneralmon!" DarkKnightmon said. GrandGeneralmon fought with Shoutmon X14 and then broke their Fusion. "Are you ok?" You asked as the four of you run over to your digimon. "I can believe this.."Zetimon cried.

"You are both done!" DarkKnightmon said he then summoned a Dark energy on Shoutmon and Zetimon causing them to faint. You gasped feeling their energy completely disappear. "Shoutmon! Zetimon! Don't give up!" Mikey cried. He then glared at DarkKnightmon. "Mikey...Your gonna think this is crazy but..." You began. "Zeena?" Mikey asked turning to you. "Shoutmon and Zetimon have lost their souls!"You say looking at Mikey. "WHAT?!"Mikey asked shocked. DarkKnightmon chuckled at that. "Indeed I did. Such knowledge from the mere Zuperhuman herself!" DarkKnightmon said. "STOP CALLING ME THAT! TELL ME WHAT I REALLY AM RIGHT NOW!" You shout. "I'll get you!" Dorulamon said angrily. "Give them their souls back!" Mikey cried.

"Heavens no! I will take all your souls one by one and put you all in a prison!" DarkKnightmon said. He then took away Dorulamons and Renamons soul. "No!" You cried. You were about to run over to Renamon but Kiriha grabbed your arm. "No Zeena! We need to go! Get on Mailbirdramon!" Kiriha said. "But what about-?" You began. "-Greymon return!" Kiriha said bringing him into the Fusion Loader. **(Me: Oh Pokemon Co. Please excuse that one liner Kiriha dished out and don't sue...lol)**

The four of you then got on Mailbirdramon while Sparromon and Mervamon brought your fallen digimon to safety. "You won't escape!" DarkKnightmon said. He then blasted a beam at you all only for Ballistamon and GreenKazemon to take the hit. "Nooo!" Mikey cried. "There souls are gone!" You cried. "LETS GO NOW MAILBIRDRAMON!" Kiriha ordered. Mailbirdramon then took off into the skies.

Mailbirdramon soon landed you all in a rocky like area. "These rocks will give us some cover but I'm afraid it's not going to last that long..." Kiriha said. You all then looked at your fallen digimon that lost their souls. "I don't feel any energy within their bodies...it feels empty..." You said. "We gotta have hope! We will bring their souls back!" Mikey said. "And when we do we can bring back Olegmon and Apollomon" you. "Zeena have you forgotten that they are the evil Generals of the Bagra Army?" Kiriha asked. "But they understood everything in the end!" You said. "But that doesn't mean they don't have the heart of darkness. There's no telling what side they will fall onto once revived" Kiriha said.

"But I wonder what we should do to get their souls back" Mikey said.

"Well...maybe..."You began. "Huh? Do you have a plan Zeena?" Nene asked. "We all would like to hear it" Mikey said. "Well I was thinking that maybe...We could get our souls taken away in order to save them...what do you think?" You asked nervously as you looked at the ground. There was a moment of silence and then you were greeted by a hard smack in the rear by Kiriha. "OWW! Hey it was just an idea!" You cried as you glare at him. "AN 'idea' THAT CAN GET YOU KILLED! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kiriha yelled. "Its a great idea! We can go to the prison land and get their souls back!" Mikey said. "You can't be serious!" Nene cried.

"Mikey Kudo! Zeena Arisu! You are surrounded! Do you wanna fight or surrender?" DarkKnightmon asked. "I will give you time to chose..." "We're gonna go!" Mikey said. "What?!" Kiriha cried. You then take Kiriha's hand in yours. "Take care of everyone tor us! Please Kiriha?"You asked. Kiriha looked at you for a moment and then nodded. He then kissed your lips for a brief second. "Be safe...both of you!" He said. You nodded at that. Mikey then took your hand and you both walked together. "Don't worry we'll be back!"Mikey said waving. You look back at the others. "Guys...if we don't come back-" "-We will come back!" Mikey said. "I want you all to know that we love you all!"You said. Cutemon and Cutiemon began to cry at that. "Zeena! Mikey! We love you too! Be careful!" Nene cried. You nodded at that and followed Mikey out of the Rocky area.

You and Mikey met up with DarkKnightmon and instantly allowed him to take your souls. You and Mikey fell down and awoken up in a clear endless area. "So this is prison land..." Mikey said. "It doesn't look very prison like. But let's go find the others!" You said walking. "Ok!" Mikey said as he followed you. "Oh you won't be doing that!" A voice said. You both then looked back and saw all the seven Generals. "Here in prison land we can get our revenge on you both! Too bad you have no digimon to protect you! Now then shall we get started?" Gravymon asked.

Out of nowhere you and Mikey saw all of your 6 main digimon to come towards you. "Don't tell me you both wanted your souls taken away just to save us" Zetimon said. "That's the exact reason why we are here in Prison Land!" Mikey said. "You are both still reckless!" Dorulamon said smiling. "You are both so sweet to everyone!" GreenKazemon said happily. "And friendship is what gives us power!" Shoutmon said. "We will use our souls to break free!" You said. "We will do it even if it means fighting the Generals again!" Renamon said. "We will succeed!" Ballistamon said. You and Mikey then nod at each other raising up both your Fusion Loaders. "LETS GO GUYS!" You both say in unison.

R&R!


	20. Freeing Souls

ENJOY!

You and Mikey digi full fused your digimon to X's three and fought it out with the Seven Generals. "We won't surrender!" You said. "Or give in our souls when it comes to justice!"Mikey said. "Bring it on already!" ZetimonX 3 said. "What brave and foolish souls! You obviously don't know what your dealing with. Even if your not in your Artificial State at the moment" Whispered said directing the last part to you. You gasped at that. "Wait! Whispered! Tell me what you know about that! Please!"You cried. "Hmph!" Whispered said.

The Generals then proceeded to attack. The Generals proven to be too powerful causing all your digimon to de fuse. "Mikey and Zeena...You came here to bring back your friends souls but if you lose your souls here you are gone off existence forever!" Whispered said. "We're going to bring back your soul too Apollomon!"Mikey said. "Yeah! And your gonna tell me what you know!"You said. "Goodness will always prevail!"Mikey said. "Then I will just have to destroy you both! Finish them Olegmon!" Whispered ordered.

Olegmon then walked up to you both. "Olegmon!" Mikey cried. "We are enemies no matter what Mikey Kudo!" Olegmon said. You knew what you had to do. "Do you really want to do this Olegmon?" You asked. "Hmm?" Olegmon asked turning to you. You then strike up a sexy pose as you wink, pout your lips and twirl your braid as you pose provactively. "I thought we were having a wedding!" You say innocently. Olegmons eyes then filled with anime hearts as he drooled. "Wiffffeee!" Olegmon said in a daze. Mikey on the other hand was sweatdropping at your little display.

"Olegmon do not let the seductress fool you!" Whispered said calmly. "I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Olegmon growled. "If Olegmon is too fooled by the seductive charms of the Zuperhuman then I shall do it!" Gravymon said pointing his tentacles at your digimon. Although you and Mikey block his way. "STOP IT!" Mikey cried. "Are you both willing to give up life for your friends?" Gravymon asked. "Oh like you would know I mean the fact that you never had any friends your whole life!"You said. Gravymon then whipped you and Mikey with his tentacles. "Mikey! Zeena!" Your digimon cry.

"Weak and all talk!" Gravymon taunted. "Quit playing around and finish him!" Whispered ordered. "Wait a minute! Since when did you become the leader of the Generals?" Zamuelmon asked. "That's right! You have no right to be ordering me around!" Gravymon cried. The Generals soon got themselves in a heated but amusing argument. That was until the Generals started beating you and Mikey around physically.

_'This would be a REALLY good time for my person-I mean Artificial States to help me out!' You thought._ You could have brought out your gun but you left out with the others so you were utterly useless right now. "We have to surrender guys" Renamon said. "Save yourselves!" Ballistamon cried. Vampiremon was about to launch a claw attack but to your shock Olegmon brought out his axe and hit Vampiremon claw.

"Are you trying to betray us?!" Vampiremon asked angrily. "You got that right!" Olegmon said. "I prefer the side where people care about there friends!" "Olegmon thank you!" You said. "Any thing for my new wife and his friends!" Olegmon said winking at you. You sweatdrop at that. "Heh heh..yeah..." You say nervously._ 'Oh what did I get myself into?' You thought._ "I guess I'll have to take you all out then!" Whispered said.

He then attacked Olegmon. "This is nothing! I can deal with this!" Olegmon said. Whispered then blasted Olegmon to the ground. "I will finish the traitor then I will move on to the humans!" Whispered said. He was about to attack only to be created by a green hair who followed by a fireball of energy! You and Mikey turned and saw that it was Shoutmon and Zetimon that attacked. "We'll fight too!" GreenKazemon said. "Yeah!" Dorulamon said.

You and Mikey then Digi Fuse your digimon to X's 3. They then attack Whispered with the help of Olegmon. "How is this possible? Is this the power of friendship?" Whispered asked. "What's wrong Whispered?" Splashmon asked. "Don't just stand there fight!" Gravymon said. Suddenly Whispered began to glow as he screamed in pain. "Whoa! That energy! Could it be the rebirth of-?" You began.

Red energy then shoots out of Whispered and out came..."Apollomon!" You and Mikey cried. "Prison Land is a world of souls. There's nothing strange about this" Apollomon said. "Then I'll destroy you again!" Whispered yelled. He was about to attack but Apollomon shot him with a fire punch. Apollomon then burned Whispered into oblivion.

"Apollomon!" You said happily. "Deep inside we knew you'd come back!" Mikey said. "Thank you both! I will fight with you" Apollomon said. "Nice to see another friend on our side! Right wife?" Olegmon asked slightly smacking your back. You shook that. "Uh...sure..." You said nervously. You then turn back to the enemies. "I guess now I should call you...Those Damn Five Generals!" You joked. You, Mikey, Olegmon and your digimon laugh at that. "Mikey and Zeena I will send your souls back using the ultimate technique" Apollomon said. "You can do that?" Mikey asks. "Wait Apollomon! I still have more questions about my powers!" You cried. "Olegmon you will return as well. You must go back and destroy it" Apollomon said. "I understand now! But that would mean leaving you here all by yourself" Olegmon said. "Don't worry about me! I already died once. Mikey Kudo and Zeena Arisu! I leave the Digital Worlds future in your hands" Apollomon said. "Please Apollomon! I need to know the truth about me so please tell me!" You cried. "I understand that finding out about yourself maybe puzzling but if you want the truth only Bagramon can tell you that" Apollomon said.

Apollomon then closed his eyes and pressed his palms together. Sending a fire energy to his orb. He leviated you, Mikey, your digimon and Olegemon as the Generals got ready to attack he then sent you all away as you watched the Generals shoot at Apollomon. "APOLLOMON!" You and Mikey cried. You were all soon sent out of Prison Land.

You were all now alleviated back down into the Digital World where you saw all your friends and DarkKnightmon. "Guys!" You cried. "It's Mikey and Zeena!" Nene said happily. "What took you guys so long?" Kiriha asked. You scoffed at that. "Nice to see you too" you muttered. You and the other souls were then returned to your bodies.

You and Mikey along with the digimon then get up. "Olegmon what are you doing here?" DarkKnightmon asked. "Sorry boss but I'm leaving you! I'm getting married to one of the good guys!" Olegmon said happily. You sweatdrop and groan at that seeing the promise you had made. "Married...? Traitor!" DarkKnightmon said. "No matter! I still have six Generals!" DarkKnightmon said. You and Mikey then saw Apollomon disappear into data. "Apollomon!" You cried. DarkKnightmon turned and saw that he disappeared. "I think that means that Apollomons soul disappeared from Prison Land" Olegmon said. "Oh no!" Mikey cried.

"All Generals! Digi Fuse!" DarkKnightmon said bringing out hiss Darkness Loader. The Generals then became one. The four of you then got ready. "Great Fusion!" You all said. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14!" "Mikey! Zeena! This way!" Olegmon said leading the two of you to an area while the others fight. Nene came along too.

You both saw a seven symbolized pod. "This is where all the Generals have been revived" Mikey said. "DarkKnightmon used this to collect the data of the Generals and used them to bring them back to life" Olegmon said. "So if we don't destroy the GrandGeneralmon will keep coming back?" You asked. "Yes" Olegmon said. "It is useless to do anything" A voice said. You all looked up in the air seeing DarkKnightmon above. GrandGeneralmon stood besided him. "Try destroying it and it will only rebuild itself because of all the energy from the Dark Stone..

"I will punish you all" DarkKnightmon said. "Go GrandGeneralmon!" GrandGeneralmon then attacked. Olegmon used his quick thinking and blew up the machine. Olegmon was then sliced in the neck by DarkKnightmon. You and Mikey run over to him. "Olegmon!" You cried. "Wiffeee...Mikey face GrandGeneralmon!"Olegmon said.

Shoutmon Fusion X14 then came to help fight on GrandGeneralmon along with Kiriha. "Mikey! Zeena! Show them what you're made of! Kiriha and Mikey nod at that as your digimon then go to fight. "GrandGeneralmon! Go!" DarkKnightmon ordered. GrandGeneralmon then blasted Fusion X14 who did their best to deflect the attack. "That energy! It's too overwhelming for Shoutmon and the others!" You cried. "No wife! Look again!" Olegmon said. You sweatdrop at the pet name and looked at GrandGeneralmon who had a suffering like look on his face.

You the sensed the energy. "GrandGeneralmons power has dropped!" You cried. "Here's a present GrandGeneralmon!" Olegmon then threw his axe. "FINISH HIM!"You and Mikey say in unison. Fusion X 14 then blast GrandGeneralmon creating a huge explosion. DarkKnightmon walked away and you all saw Olegmon who was losing his data. "No!" You cried. "Don't make such a fuss wife or you Mikey Kudo! You can bring me back when this is all over! Digimon don't die!" Olegmon said. He then disintegrated into data.

"This can't be..." Zetimon cried. "The Bagra Army will pay for this!" Shoutmon said. "Apollomon and Olegmon were our friends...they were good guys!" Mikey said. "Even the other five Generals didn't deserve such a fate" Nene said "Yeah even if they were our enemies" Kiriha said. "We will avenge our friends we've lost against Bagra- or my dad..." You said sadly. "Don't say that! He only said that to fool you!" Kiriha said. You nodded at that. "Right but..." You then turn to the Bagramon castle. "I will find out the truth! About my father and about my powers!"You said.

R&R! Sorry if this was rushed and there might be some mistakes but it's past midnight. In the next chap you will all know the truth about Zeena! BYE!


	21. Living Weapons!

ENJOY!

"Is this it? The evil nest?" Shoutmon asked scared. "Yes Shoutmon" Zetimon said taking his hand in hers. "If your not lucky you could end up in prison inside!"Mikey said. "We'll get the Code Crown back even if it was changed to the Dark Stone" "Then we will use its power to change the Digital World. A world where Deckerdramon and the other digimon are returned to life!" Kiriha said. "Yeah!"You all say in agreement.

You all then looked up seeing a bunch of missiles being shot down. "It's Bagramon!" Renamon said. "What do we do Mikey?" Shoutmon asked. "We have to do our best and hit him real hard!" Mikey said. "Good idea! Let's go!" You said. You all then got your Fusion Loaders ready. "Great Fusion!" You all said. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14!" They said. Shoutmon X 14 then took out the guards.

Nami's POV:

Ewan and I sat in the corner in one bed hugging our knees. We were still sad on how we asked Mikey and Zeena to perish. DarkKnightmon then approached us. "Hello children! Are you both feeling better?"DarkKnightmon asked. Neither of us answered. "Mikey, Zeena and the others have arrived! It is time for the final battle! You both must rise to the top as game masters as well as you Nami to soon undergo your change as you will become the Immortal Intelligence! Fight them!" DarkKnightmon said. "...No.." Ewan muttered. "What did you say?!" DarkKnightmon asked. "...He said...'no'...Damemon and Chuchumon were taken away from us!" I cried. "They are game pieces! They cannot perish!" DarkKnightmon said. Ewan then shot up from the need. "I demand that you bring them back right now!" Ewan cried. I looked up at DarkKnightmon seeing him do nothing. I glare at him. "I knew it...you CAN'T do it! It's just like what they said its not a game!" I cried turning away. "Yeah it's real as it gets!" Ewan cried.

"I see...so you finally know the truth...in that case your both worlds now...but you both still have a part in my plans...especially with your energy source Nami. You will both serve as energy sources for my digi fusion" DarkKnightmon said taking his hands out towards us. "No!" Ewan cried. He then took my hand and we began to walk out the room. We were about to run out the room but that's when I felt a weird sensation flow through my body as I sunk to the ground and shook as I made weird choking noises. Ewan looked back at me. "Nami what are you doing we have to leave this place!" he cried. I couldn't even speak or move at this time. DarkKnightmon chuckled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Ewan cried. "Foolish child. Do you not know? As long as she had the blood and DNA of Bagramon I can control her body!" DarkKnightmon said. "WHAT? You mean Bagramon really is her father?!" Ewan cried. "As I am the uncle!" DarkKnightmon finished. He then trapped Ewan and I in a blue orb and the shaking choking feeling had stopped. "I went through all this trouble while bringing out the power you never knew you had! Good night children!" DarkKnightmon said. At that his eyes then began to flash as Ewan and I screamed in horror.

Your POV:

You were all know near the castle and you all heard a bell. A guard came to tell you all that Bagramon was announcing his arrival. Bagramon then appeared in front of you all. "Guys this isn't going to be easy for all of us!" Kiriha cried. "I know that Kiriha! He's different! It sets him apart from all the other digimon we met!"Mikey said. "I feel it too! But the aura...it feels familiar somehow" you said. "Fusion Fighters! Welcome to Evil Nest! I am the ruler of the rising empire! My sincere praises go to you for defeating each of my seven Generals! You even managed to deflect my brother DarkKnightmons ask did splendidly" Bagramon said. "DarkKnightmon is Bagramons brother?!"Mikey asked shocked. You gasped at that. "So that makes him..." "Your uncle!" Bagramon finished. "Lies! Lies! All lies!" You cried covering your ears as you shake your head. "Grrrr STOP MESSING WITH HER HEAD!" Shoutmon X14 yelled as charged for Bagramon.

"Wait no! Don't hit him just yet!" You cried. "Fusion Burning Rocker!" "Double Flare Buster!" "Fourteen Victory!" Shoutmon X14 gave it their all with the attacks only for Bagramon too reach out and grab him with his claw "Are you done talking? You rudely interrupted me" Bagramon said. He then tossed Shoutmon X14 to the ground breaking the digi fusion. "Shoutmon! Every one!"Mikey cried. "Fusion X14 couldn't do it!"Kiriha cried. "Bagramon is a monster!" Nene cried.

"I want to show you all an event! The day of reckoning! D5!" Bagramon said as the Dark Stone was sticking out of his chest. "What? It's embedded into his body?!" Mikey cried. Bagramon then turned to you. "Allow my own daughter to explain what D5 is"Bagramon said. "What? Zeena?" Nene asked confused. "Huh? Wait! I don't know what-" you began. Bagramon then brought his hands out towards you which caused you to clutch your head in pain and close your eyes. "Oh no Zeena what's wrong?" Mikey asked. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ZEENA?!" Kiriha yelled.

You stopped clutching your head and opened your now green eyes. You had a blank expression on your face. "Now then dear, tell everyone what D5 is"Bagramon said. "D5: Dimension, Delete, Deadly, Destruction, Day!"You explain. "Excellent!" Bagramon said. You shake your head and your eyes turned to normal. You glare at Bagramon. "Wait how did I know all that? How did you do that thing to me?! TELL ME! I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" You shouted. "...Very well. You and your friends made it this far..." Bagramon began.

"Years ago before you were born your father Akio Arisu was a Military Commander General of the Japanese War as you may already know" Bagramon said. "However he one day for into an accident and was sent to the hospital where he was at near death! At the same time I was at near death as well so I entered the human world to find a body full of negative feelings and energy and that's when I approached your father who was giving of that energy thinking that he was a horrible General. So we made a deal! I would allow him to live longer and once he would die again his soul would be resurrected into me and we would become one!" Bagramon said. "But how can that be?"You asked. "I had a needle and I sucked out the last bit of my half green half peach blood and injected it into Akio giving him Zuperhuman abilities!" Bagramon said. You gasped at that. "Yes! I also explained that one he will have kids they will inherit these traits and have far more amazing abilities then any other human would have! " Bagramon said.

"The half green of the Bagra blood was sent into your DNA while the last of the peach Bagra Blood was sent into Nami giving you both green and peach hair respectively!" DarkKnightmon said. "That can't be true" Mikey cried. '_Weird...I always did wonder why Nami and I were born with colored hair' You thought._ "Although you were both to join the Army when you both entered the Digital World you were proven useless as you lacked negative energy in your soul because you traveled with Mikey Kudo who made you happy. I took an interest in Nami who was flowing with negative energy and sent her to the Digital World at the same to you did" Bagramon said. "Ok what about this whole Zuperhuman thing and how I have the crazy personas?"You asked. "Ah yes I was getting to that... You do not truly have MPD as your doctors may have diagnosed. Your 'personas' are what you may call your 'Artificial State' each with their own unique ability in battle. You at first were only able to activate them when your eyes changed color. Further more once your merged the Artficial States with your true self and began to drink Digi Juice you were able to unlock even more powerful Artificial States which will cause your hair and clothing to reshape as your own green hair is a silent living creature" Bagramon said. "MY hair? A living creature?! That's crazy!"You cried. "Also 'Zeena' isn't your actual name but a mere acronym which was what I told Akio to name you!" Bagramon said. "What? What are you talking about?" You asked. "Yes the acronym for Zeena is: **Z**uperhuman, **E**xcellerative, **E**motionally Essential, **N**itro Genetic, **A**rtificial Life Form! As for Nami she is known as the **N**itro Genetic, **A**utomatic, **M**ega Humanoid, **I**mmortal Intelligence who will be developing powers very soon!" Bagramon said. "Another fact is that you weren't entitely useless! Since you are my blood your eyes became my eyes and your ears became my ears and so therefore I was able to know your team's strength and weaknesses" Bagramon said. You widen your eyes. "What does this mean...?" You asked dumbstruck. "It means that the two of you are not truly human but part digimon you fool! You were Bagramons spy without even knowing!" DarkKnightmon said. "Yes! Nothing more than experiments born to join the Bagra Army! You both are...Living Weapons! Yes...'Zeenamon and 'Namimon'!" Bagramon finished.

"Zeenamon!?" Mikey asked shocked as he widen his eyes. "Zeena is part digimon!?" Shoutmon asked shocked. You dropped to your knees and stared into the ground. You saw drops of water soak into the ground from your face and you knew you were crying. "No...No..." You sobbed. "Zeena he's trying to trick you!" Kiriha said. "Yes he's lying!" Nene said. "NO HE'S NOT!" You shouted. Everyone else gasped at that. "I MEAN HOW ELSE CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE GREEN BLOOD AND HOW I CAN SENSE THINGS? DIDN'T YOU GUYS EVER EVEN WONDERED HOW I HAD GREEN HAIR?!" You cried. "I JUST CANNOT BELIEVE THAT MY FATHER MERGED WITH BAGRAMON! AND..." You sobbed.

You then saw negative energy flow from Bagramon as he reached his hand up into the sky. "I can feel it! The human world is in my grasp! Today is when your home finally meets it's end!" Bagramon said. "We have to stop him at all cost!" Nene cried. "Reload! Cyberdramon!" Kiriha said bringing him out. The digimon then charge for Bagramon. "Enough of these protests!" Bagramon said. He then tossed your Digimon back and opened the ground under you and Mikey. Five of you had fallen down.

Mervamon held you and Mikey as you both fell and then set you all down when you landed. "Thanks Mervamon!" Mikey said. "I could never look at Beelzemons face if I let anything happen to you both!" Mervamon said. She then turned to you as you looked at the ground sadly. "Are you alright Zeena?" She asked. "...Should you even call me anymore?"You asked sadly. "Zeena I know you are confused and sad but Bagra-" Mikey began. "-Gave me life!" You finished. "Huh?"Mikey asked. "He gave me life Mikey! If Bagra haven't revived my father he would have died and...I would have never been born...and...I don't think I wanna fight anymore..." You cried. "What? But why?" Mikey asked. "DID YOU NOT HEAR ANYTHING BAGRA SAID?! HE'S MY FATHER! I AM A SPY WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING! I'M NOT EVEN TRULY HUMAN I'M ARTIFICIAL!" You cried. "I-I'm Zeenamon a living weapon and experiment gone horribly wrong..." You say sadly as you turn away.**(Me: Any else getting the Shadow the Hedgehog vibe from Zeena? Both born from blood of evil creatures without knowing until years later. Why else do you think I would name this chap Living Weapons named after the first issue of Sonic Universe that featured Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic! Cool connection right?)**

Mikey puts a hand on your shoulder. "No your not! Your Zeena, my best friend and a member of the Fusion Fighters! I don't care if your a human or a digimon!" Mikey said. "I know finding out about yourself after many years must be hard but...maybe...just maybe...We could bring your father back!"Mikey said. "Bring him...back?" You sniffle. "Yeah we could try! He could be separated from Bagramon and then we can defeat him!...But in order to bring your dad back we need to fight him...and I'm gonna need your help to do it Zeena!" Mikey said.

You look at him for a moment and then look the other way. "Ok Mikey! I'll fight with you! Let's go!" You said walking. "Wait!"Mikey said. You stop and turned back to Mikey. "Your gonna need these!" Mikey said. He then digged in his pocket and to your surprise he pulled out your pink goggles with black frames only now it had tape all over the straps. "My goggles!" You cried taking them from him. "Yeah I saw that it came with me when I was sent back into the human world and they were snapped! So I fixed it!"Mikey said smiling. You then pull Mikey into a hug. "Thanks Mikey!" You said. "Sure thing" Mikey said. You then pull away and put the goggles onto your neck. "Nope!" Mikey said. "'Nope'?" You asked confused. He then walked towards you. "If your gonna wear them you gotta wear it right!" Mikey said. He then leaned closed to you and slided the goggles from your neck to your head and your goggles stayed on over your bandana. "There!" He said. "Alright let's go!" You said.

You, Mikey, Mervamon, Knightmon and Nefertimon walked until you saw a golden four piece hexagon. "I feel energy coming from that thing. It feels like an energy supply" you said. "Something tells me it has something to do with D5" Mikey said. "I dont think so...this energy is negative. It feels...human" you said. "Human?" Mikey asked confused. Purple lasers then shot out of nowhere and you were swift to dodge. "We'll handle this!" Federation said. "Yes go on ahead!" Knightmon said. "Hey Mikey maybe this facility is a value" you said. "Could that be possible?"Mikey asked.

You gasped and dropped to your knees. "Whoa!" You cried. "Zeena! Are you alright?" Mervamon asked. "What happened?" Mikey asked. "I...I feel... the energy of...DarkKnightmon and Bagramon...becoming...one..." You said. "Becoming one!?" Mikey cried.

R&R guys! I'm sure after this huge chap your mind is filling with questions! I was waiting weeks for the ideas to flow out of my head and into the story! Anyway BYE!


	22. We Will Overcome!

ENJOY!

You all eventually broke through the hexagon shaped energy and you all looked up seeing Ewan and Nami trapped up to in dome shaped orbs. "I knew they would be here!"Mikey said. "So the energy I was really sensing was from Nami this whole time!" You said. You all then felt a rumbling. "What was that?" Mikey asked. "It seems a terrible event has taken place! We need to get back immediately in order to save the others!" Wisemon said. "Not without Ewan and Nami!" You said. Mervamon was about to walk up but that's when a giant mouse guard digimon tackled her.**(Me: Originally this was Chuchumon but since I'm making him the protagonist the person attacking our heroes right now is 'Mousemon!')**

"What are you doing get out of our way!" Mervamon shouted. Mousemon then suddenly grew bigger as you all stepped back. "He grew bigger!"Mikey said. "Steroids maybe?"You asked. "He is actually compressing the data Zeena. Most likely watching over Ewan and Nami" Wisemon said. Mervamon, Knightmon and Nefertimon got ready to fight but Mousemon pushed each of you all out towards the tiny wall. "Be careful he's very strong!" Knightmon said. "If only I can activate a perso-I mean an Artificial State..."You said.

Unfortunately for Mousemon he couldn't get through the hole as he was sticking his hand out to try and grab you. "Mikey! Zeena your alive!" Ewan cried. "Helppp!" Nami cried. "Don't worry were gonna save you!"Mikey said. "We need to find his weak spot!" Mervamon said. "What's the weakness of a mouse digimon?" Mikey asked. You thought for a moment. "Ooh I know! A cat!" You said. "A cat?" Mikey asked confused. You smirk at him. "Ever watched Tom and Jerry?"You asked. "Oh I see know!"Mikey said.

"Reload Beastmon!" You said. "Yawn...is there something you need Lady General Zeena?" Beastmon asked sweetly. "Go get some lunch!" You say smirking as you point at Mousemon. Beastmon then glared at Mousemon. "I'm scared!" Mousemon cried. "How strange...every time I get this digimon it makes me feel...VERY CRUEL! I WANT TO DO SOMETHING BADDDD!" Beastmon growled she then proceeded to feast upon her prey...

Mousemon then swallowed the last bit of Mousemon..."Ohhh that was wonderful!" Beastmon said happily. "Good kitty!" You say petting Beastmon. "Nya nya!" Beastmon said purring against you. Everyone else looked dumbstrucked. "I see the mouse is weak against cats!" Knightmon said. "You learn a lot when watching cat and mouse cartoons...except Jerry usually wins!" You said.

You then lift up your leg and tug at your green shoe lace and a drill comes out from your boot heel. You then jump up and point the drill at the glass then cracked opened the door releasing Ewan and Nami who fell into Mervamon arms. You land as your drills then go back inside your heel. "Nice work!" Mervamon said as you and Mikey run up to her. "Oh guys please wake up!"Mikey cried. The two kids then woke up at that. Mervamon have you Nami for you to hold her. "What...how are you both here?" Nami asked. "We thought that you were both dead" Ewan said. "You mean when escaped from Hell's Field? We faked the data and forced the game to end. That was all we could think of to save all of us" Mikey said. "We're so glad your safe but...Damemon and Chuchumon..." Nami began. Ewan began to sob. "They both died because of us! We killed a lot of digimon through playing! We are the worst people alive!" Soon Nami began to sob. "That's not true!" You said. "We won't turn out backs on you!"Mikey said. "If things were different we probably would come save you! NEVER!" Ewan cried. "How come? And Nami...I'm your sister" you said. "I don't care! We aren't the same! We aren't good people like you and Mikey we're cowards!" Nami cried.

You gasped as you looked at Namis arm. "Nami your arm!" You cried. Nami looked at her arm in horror seeing tiny small data bits of data. "WHAT THE? WHY DO I HAVE DATA FLOWING OUT OF ME?" She cried. "I see...so we really are part digimon..." You muttered. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PART DIGIMON?! DOES THIS MEAN NAMI IS GOING TO PERISH TOO?!" Ewan cried. "Will you kids stay quiet?" Mervamon asked. She then used her snake arm and summoned a pink has purring the two kids to sleep. "Mervamon what did you do that for?" Mikey asked. "I just put them to sleep. We really don't have much time!" She said. "But we need to fix that would in Nami's arm" You cried. "You can get Cutemon and Cutiemon to heal her. Right now we must go! We have to blow this place up!" Wisemon said. You and Mikey nodded at that. "Reload Deputymon!" "Reload AnneSirenamon!" The two bomb specialist digimon then got to work.

You all left the castle and the bomb soon sent off you carried Nami as you all left. "This can't be!" DarkBagramon cried. "Yes it can!" Mikey said. "Mikey! Zeena!" Nene cried. "We bombed your castle and we have Ewan and Nami with us now!" You said. "Ewan!" Nene cried. Mervamon gave Ewan to Nene and she hugged him. "Sister?" Ewan asked Nene smiled happily at that. "You finally have him back Nene!" Mervamon said. "Thank you Mervamon!" Nene said. "Don't thank me! It was Zeena here who put her shoes to good use and freed them!" Mervamon said turning to you. Nene smiled at you as you walk up to her holding Nami. "Oh Zeena thank you!" Nene said. "Your welcome!" You said. "You know your my best friend!" Nene said happily. You teared up a bit at her words. "Oh Nene..."You cried.

You then sucked it up and smiled. "Now we both have our siblings back!"You smiled. "Yeah but...what's wrong with her arm? I see data" Nene said. "Oh well you know...Nami and I are part digimon remember?" You say sadly as you looked down at Nami. "Oh Zeena...it must be really hard for you..." Nene said sadly. "So I can no longer consume the power of Ewan and Nami using the Digital fusion...I DON'T CARE I DON'T NEED IT ANYMORE!" DarkBagramon yelled throwing the two Darkness Loaders to the ground. The two Darkness Loaders then bounced and floated into yours and Mikey's hand. You look at the Darkness Loader and then at DarkBagramon raising your eyebrow. _'Way to throw tantrum like a baby!' You thought._

"I will absorb the power from each and everyone of you, initiate D5 and unify the two worlds making everything mine! It will be the perfect memorial service for my brother..." DarkBagramon said. "DarkKnightmon absorbed Bagramon?!" Mikey cried. "Yes he's uncontrollable at this point!"Kiriha said. "I knew I sensed merging energy!" You said. "At this rate the whole world will be under his control!" Nene cried. You glare at that as your eyes turned green.

"The Dark Stone..." You said. "What Zeena?" Kiriha asked confused. "Yes...of course! Destroy The Dark Stone and prevent D5!" You heard Nami said. You looked down at her seeing how her eyes had turned peach and they soon go back to normal. "Nami!" You cried. "Hey guys that's a great idea!" Mikey said. "But...how did we know such knowledge?" Nami muttered. "Let's do it!" Nene said. You nodded at that and set Nami down. "Great Fusion!"You all said. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14!"

"Foolish humans! I will finish you once and for all! God of Death Snatcher!" DarkBagramon said raising up his palm as people aura surrounds it. You sensed it this. "THAT ENERGY IS THAT-!" You cried as you clutch your head. "Oh no! He's going to extract the data out of us!" Kiriha cried. "Fusion X 14!"Mikey cried. "Fusion Burning Rocker!" Shoutmon X14 then did their best to hold off DarkBagramons hand. "You will never defeat me!" DarkBagramon said. "You won't know til I try! You may be Zeena's father but I won't hold back! Heck your not even as strong as Bagramon!" Shoutmon X14 said.

You then sensed the presence of the Dark Stone. _'Its working!' You thought._ "Fourteen Victory!" They then blasted DarkBagramon to the wall. "How can this be? I absorbed my brother! I should be stronger! Ugh..brother..this can't be..." DarkBagramon said. "Enough of your struggles..." You heard. You knew that voice. Your eyes then turned green.

You saw DarkBagramon in a deep purple void! "Whoa!"You cried. "What's wrong Zeena?" Mikey asked. "Touch my head and see this!"You said. Everyone looked at you confused. "Touch your head?" Kiriha asked confused. "Trust me!" You said. Everyone shrugged and walked up to you and touched your head. Everyone gasped as their own eyes turned green and they each saw what you saw...

You all saw Bagramon taking down to DarkKnightmon by taunting him and calling him useless and weak and you wanted watched how Bagramon erased DarkKnightmons data. "DarkKnightmon is gone!" Nene cried. "Bagramon killed him!" Mikey vibration waves then shook and as you began to fall back. "Zeena!"Kiriha cried. He then caught you in his arms. "Fa...ther..." You muttered scared. "I am here..." a voice said. "Oh no you don't mean!" Shoutmon X 14 cried.

You all then saw Bagramon who looked even darker and grew black wings with his cape. **(Me: Ok seriously! What hero...or villain for that matter has wings AND a cape?! So dumb!)** "No...father..." You muttered. "Yes dear...this is my true form!" Bagramon said. "You...You absorbed DarkKnightmon..."You said. "Yes...he didn't deserve to be a true emperor!" Bagramon said. "I won't let this happen!" Shoutmon X14 cried.

They then charged for Bagramon only to be blocked by a forcfield which shocked then. "Ohhh...to much power...it's...painful!"You cry clutching your head. "Hang in there Zeena!" Kiriha said. "Oh Yes dear...the power of my brothers potential..." Bagramon said. Your digimon then De fuse and fall to the ground and immediately go back into your Fusion Loaders. All but Shoutmon and Zetimon.

"Shoutmon!"Mikey cried. "Zetimon don't go!" You cried. "I tire of your presence be gone!" Bagramon said. "We're not going anywhere!" Zetimon said. "We will keep fighting!" Shoutmon said. **(Me: Sigh...spoken like a true couple! :))** Mikey, Zeena and the others given us power! Why can't you let them be?!" Shoutmon asked. "Aside from my daughter's you all are imperfect species but either way it is necessary to change the composition of my powers and I will make the Digital World a greater place!" Bagramon said..

"No you won't! Your not a true king like how Shoutmon will be!" Zetimon said. "What did you say?" Bagramon said. "We learned so much during our fights I realized that a king is someone who believes in anyone!" Shoutmon said. "As well as a queen! Someone who believes that they may not be good enough now they will be stronger one day! That's what's everyone is waiting for!" Zetimon said. "You don't believe in your friends potential you fail as a ruler! But don't worry Zetimon and I will be the king and queen of the Digital World!" Shoutmon.

"You both have more idealism than my brother ever did...very impressive Shoutmon and Zetimon! Go ahead try to stop me!" Bagramon said bringing his claw out and whacked Shoutmon and Zetimon. You and Mikey run up to Shoutmon and Zetimon to see if they were soon "Don't cry guys..." Shoutmon said. "We are still do fighting..." Zetimon said. "Stop talking please!" Mikey cried. "Save your energy!" You cried.

Shoutmon and Zetimon then linked hands and looked at each other. "You know what we have to do Zetimon..." Shoutmon said. Zetimon nodded at that. "Shoutmon...if anything happens to us right now...I want you to know...I love you..." Zetimon said. "I...I love you too Zetimon.." Shoutmon said. The two then slowly got up and picked up their giant mix and nail file and charged up for Bagramon getting hit multiple times in the process.

To your shocks Shoutmon and Zetimon disappeared into data. "NOOOOOOOOO!" You and Mikey cried. You both then dropped to your knees. "Mikey..." Ewan muttered. "Z-Zeena?" Nami asked. "You'll pay for this Bagramon!" Kiriha yelled. "Your anger won't change a thing! Now it is time to descend on to the human world!" Bagramon said as he began to float. "Daddy...Daddy no!" You cried. "You shall all perish as you will not see the new world! Enternal Darkmare!" Bagramon said. Bagramon slowly whiped you all the way to oblivion...

You were now alone as you drifted along in a dark digi space. "Zetimon...everyone...is this really the end for me? Is my father who will never turn back to normal gonna take over the world?"You muttered. "This is really it huh?" You asked looking around. You then sniffle as tears flowed from your eyes. "Its all my fault for not knowing any of this myself...a Digi Human Hybrid...I could have stopped my father.." You said. You closed your eyes as more tears came out. "Kiriha...Mikey...everyone...Gomen'nasai..."You whispered.

That's when to arms grabbed yours and two other hands grabbed...Mikey?! "Found you!" A female voice said. "One two pull!" A male voice said. The hands then pull you and Mikey out from the darkness. You woke up seeing Angie and Jeremy in different clothing than before beginning at you. "Hey hot stuff miss me?" Jeremy asked. "Geez guys it's so unlike the two of you to cry...and Zeena are those...clear green tears?" Angie asked. You and Mikey then shot up and hugged them. "Guys!"You and Mikey cried. Jeremy then quickly pulled away from you. "So let me get this straight... BAGRA IS PARTIALLY YOUR FATHER AND YOU AND YOUR SISTER ARE PART DIGIMON?!" He asked shocked. "Oh yeah Zeena! A little birdy told me you broke Mikey's heart and went after Kiriha..is that true?" Angie asked getting all shifty eyed. You sweatdropped. "Hey guys one at a time ok?"

"Heh! Looks like a miracle happened!" Kiriha said smirking. "Kiriha!"You cry. You then instantly hug Kiriha tightly and he hugged back and even kissed your head. "How is this happening?" Mikey asked. "Angie and Jeremy saved us! We followed their voices in the darkness!" Nene said. You then looked at Nami who's arm wasn't erasing with data anymore. "Nami your healed!" you cried. "Cutemon and Cutiemon helped me I guess" Nami said with a half heated smile. "I can't thank you guys enough...but what about Shoutmon?"Mikey asked. "And Zetimon!"You cried.

"We heard the situation from Nene! But there's still hope! We can save the world!" Jeremy said. "But how?" Mikey cried. Two Digi Cards then floated up. "We'll explain!" A digi card said. "How do you guys have them?"You asked. "We got here with their powers!" Angie said. A bright light then shoots out of a digi card revealing a season Shoutmon. "I am Excermon!" He said. Another light shoots out of the other digi card showing another digimon. "I am WarGreymon!" He said. "Excermon!"Mikey began. "And WarGreymon!"You finished. "Now to call upon the miracles!" They said as the digimon began to glow.

R&R! Yep the next chap will be the last episode of this season and then we will move onto Hunters staring Nami! ;) Can't wait? I sure can't! BYE!


	23. Those Damn Amazing Generals!

ENJOY! LAST CHAP!

You all floated in the orb throughout Digi Space to the human world seeing what Bagramon has done. "So this is Bagramons D5!"Mikey said. Excermon then told you all the story of Bagramons D5 and the splitting of the Digital World as well as how him and WarGreymon were left in Digi Space. "But thanks to that they were able to save us too. I guess it's safe to say that Tactimon helped a bit" Jeremy said. "Tactimon really?" Mikey asked. You roll your eyes hearing that name. "You mean Tictactimon is still alive and breathing?!" You asked narrowing your eyes. You were then greeted by a hard smack in the rear by Kiriha. "Ow!" You cried. Kiriha glared at you. "Shut up and listen!"Kiriha yelled. You sniffle and listened.

"It show happened that Tactimon floated here from the Digital World and he passed through the dimensions and Excermon and WarGreymon got caught into him" Jeremy said. Excermon then explained how he met Angie and Jeremy and how they were brought here. "Honestly I'm amazed how the two of you can get here. You managed to save us all by good luck!"Kiriha said "Kiriha..." Jeremy said. "We are all in debt to you Angie and Jeorge!" Kiriha said. "ITS JEREMY!" Jeremy yelled. "I-We're..."You heard Nami said. "We're sorry.." Ewan finished.

You all turned to Ewan and Nami who had their heads down. "The world got into this mess..." Nami began. "...Because of our cowardice..." Ewan finished. "Oh Ewan..." Nene cried. "Your names are Ewan and Nami? So your Zeena and Nene's younger siblings?" Angie asked. You and Nene nodded at that. You and Mikey walk up to Ewan and Nene kneeling down to their level. "Hey now...c'mere...it's not your fault" you say pulling Nami close to you as you hug her. "That's right! Your not to blame for this either Ewan. DarkKnightmon only used you both for his personal game" Mikey said. "And he only used you so that you can soon use your powers for evil...by the way when will you get your powers Nami?" You asked. "He said when I reach that age...my peach blood will soon take over and I will get powers" Nami said. "But still..." Ewan began. "It's not over yet?"Mikey finished.

"The both of you have is by your side...We are your friends" You said. "LIES! LIES! Damemon and Chuchumon are gone and its because of us" Ewan cried. "But...I think Damemon and Chuchumon are waiting for you both!" You said. The two young kids looked up at you and Mikey with hope and tears in their eyes. "Really? For real?" Nami asked. "Digimon don't perish as long as their data remains" Mikey said. "It's just like you Nami. You can't die because your part digimon!"You said. "But what about you Zeena? Your part digimon too" Nami said. You turn to the side and look at the ground. "I may be a Zuperhuman but...I'm not called the Immortal Intelligence like you are...I don't know if I can live forever..."You said. Nami gasped at that.

"Anyway if we can revive the Code Crown that Bagramon has they can come back!" Mikey said. "But the Code Crown has turned into the Dark Stone..." Ewan said. "We can't give up on that! You both need to fight!" You said. "Yeah! Take back what's important to usand protect everyone that's why we'll keep on fighting!"Mikey said. "Yes but...can we do it?" Nami asked. You and Mikey looked at each other and nodded.

You both then pulled out the two Darkness Loaders and presented it to them. "Both of you...fight with us as Generals!"You said. "We need all the help we can get!"Mikey said. "Ewan! Nami! We're all in the same boat here!"Kiriha said. "You both aren't alone!" Jeremy said. Ewan and Nami then got up and looked at the Darkness Loaders. "Take them!"You and Mikey say in unison. Ewan and Nami looked at each other for a moment and then both then take the Darkness Loaders and that's when two bright lights shined on both loaders

"Positive Energy! It's...it's" you began. Lights then cleared and you all saw that the Darkness Loaders became Fusion Loaders! Ewan's had a gold Fusion Loader and Nami had a deep peach Fusion Loader. "The Magnificent Colors of determination and hope! Ewan! Nami! Excellent!" WarGreymon said. Ewan and Nami smiled and both began to fall back but you and Nene caught them. "Are you guys ok?" Nene asked. "I'm fine..." Nami said. "Me too!" Ewan said.

"Alright let's try and revive Omnimon!" Excermon said. "We entrust the rest of the Digi Cards to you!" WarGreymon said as he presented you all several Digi Cards. You were all were then transported to the grounds of the human world by a small ocean where Bagramon was nearby. It was a weird feeling to be back in your world after so many months. "I see... now I understand your plan. The power of all of us combined it is not possible...but are you sure about this? Mikey Kudo? Zeena Arisu? You are both still children" WarGreymon said. "We'll do whatever it takes to save Shoutmon and Zetimon!"You said. "Yeah because we-" Mikey began. "-CAN'T TURN YOUR BACK ON THEM!" You all but Mikey interrupted.

Mikey looked at you all crazy. "Correct?" Kiriha asked. "...Yeah!"Mikey said smiling. "We have better hopes on you both too! Just like always!"Kiriha said. "Thanks everyone!" You said. "Look!" Jeremy cried. You all looked seeing the Bagra Army walking towards you all ready to fight. "Just like the dream I had before I came to the Digital World..."You muttered. "My daughter's and their friends! About to struggle in vain!" Bagramon said. Kiriha then flew on ZekeGreymon while Nene flew on JetMervamon. "Ok let's go!"Kiriha said. "Ewan your my little brother I'm counting on you!" Nene said as she flew away. "Count on me!" Ewan said. You then pull Nami into a deep hug. "Huh? Zeena?" Nami asked confused. You then pull away looking straight into her eyes. "I can't do this alone ok? I need your help now so we can save dad!" You said. "Zeena!" Nami said clearly touched at your words. "Be MY General!"You said. "Oh Zeena...I...will!" Nami said nodding. "Angie! Jeremy give Ewan and Nami support!"Mikey said. "Right!" Jeremy and Angie said.

"Reload!" Ewan and Nami said in unison. They then released all your digimon that you and Mikey ever gotten. Ewan and Nami then held hands and raised up there Fusion Loaders. "Lets do this everyone!" They say in unison. "Yeah!" You all said. You smirk at the cute little couple. _'THAT position they're in...it was just like Mikey and I in my dream...it's been so long since then...I oughta talk to Nene and have them reconsider about letting them date!'_ Your thoughts were then interrupted when you felt a hand take looked and saw that the hand had belonged to Mikey who was smirking at you. "Ready Lady General?" Mikey asked. You lightly blushed and smile. "Ready Boy General!"You said.

You watched as ZekeGreymon and JetMervamon got to work by blasting and setting the Bagra goons on fire. Eventually Kiriha brought out Cyberdramon and Dracomon and Digi Fused them and they fought. Ewan and Nami then got to work and Digi Fused your digimon creating unexpected but cool combinations. Your digimon Ewan and Nami created then fought it out with the Bagra Army.

Mikey then came up with a crazy idea and had you both on the Picmon Slingshot attached to Dorulamon. Mikey kept his arms around you the whole time as Deputymon began to pull. "You both ready?" He asked. "Hell the f*** no! Get me off this thing!" You cried. Mikey chuckled at that. "Heh heh! She means she's ready Deputymon! Now let's do it!" Mikey said. You sighed. "I guess it's time to put these to good use!"You said. You then pulled down your goggles and put them to your face. "Good idea Zeena!" Mikey said. He then put the goggles to his face. To your shock Angie then ran into you along with Cutemon and Cutiemon and you all were automatically flingged into the air. You screamed the whole time. "Angie what are you doing?"Mikey asked. "I couldn't turn my back on you" Angie said. Mikey then smiled at that. The two of them then turned to you. "Is...she gonna be alright?" Angie asked. "She'll be fine" Mikey said. Purple energy then surrounded you all and you all were then sent into the Dark Stone.

You had stopped screaming and you all were inside. You and Mikey each held some of the Digi Cards. "Or plan worked! We're inside but I'm sorry to say this is as far as we can take you..." Omnimon said. Him along with the other Digi Cards then darkened. "Thank you Omnimon!" You said. You and Mikey then put your Digi Cards away. The five of you then took in your surroundings seeing every corner was nothing but spiky. "Shoutmon!" Mikey called. "Zetimon!"You called. No answer. "It seems that Shoutmon and Zetimon aren't here!" Cutemon said. "Your right!" Cutiemon said. "They gotta be here!" Mikey said. "With all their data scattered inside all the negative energy they got be here with us!"You said.

You and Mikey raised up your Fusion Loaders and jumped from platform to platform and continued to call for Shoutmon and Zetimon. You all then heard an evil laugh. That's when Bagramon appeared in front of you and Mikey. Alerted: the both of you then performed a perfect syncronized backwards flip and land on another platform. "Father!"You cried. "Foolish of you all to come here on a suicide mission here! Your leadership together really fascinates me...but now it is over for you all admit defeat!" Bagramon said. "NEVER!" Mikey shouted. "I don't care what you do or say dad! I will rescue you know matter what!" You said. "Foolish girl! I will force you to admit defeat!" Bagramon said. He then showed you all a screen showing Bagramon charging up a purple energy and then blasting your Shoutmon including his own troops.

You drop to your knees and clutch your head. "Zeena!" Mikey and Angie cried. "That blasting energy! It feels like fire...but at the same time it doesn't!" You cry. "Come children!" Bagramon said. He then levitated you and Mikey towards him and grabbed you both in his hands crushing you both. You and Mikey cry out in pain. "No!" Angie cried. You look at Bagramon with anger in your eyes as he squeezed you. _'Father...You were always good to me! You now choose to hurt me but that's ok because I know I will free you!' You _thought.

You watched as Angie grabbed a piece of a spike in an attempt to attack Bagramon only to get thrown back. "It's over now children! Soon the human and Digital World will all disappear!" Bagramon said as he continues to squeeze you both. "We won't let that happen!" Mikey cried. "Why do you insist on saving an imperfect world?" Bagramon asked. "Imperfect world?! Dad you once lived with me together in that world! You were a Military General who taught me about strength! So daddy I ask you to fight it! Fight your way out of the Bagra body because...I wanna be a family again!" You cried as you and Mikey do your best to push yourself off from Bagramons grasp.

Bagramon then squeezed both you and Mikey tightly and brought you both close to his face. You looked to the ground as tears flowed from your eyes. "Mikey! Zeena!" Angie cried. "I don't care if you try to hurt...me! Don't hurt Zeena she's your...daughter!" Mikey cried. "Don't you both see that life is meaningless?" Bagramon cried. He then flung you both across and aimed his energy wave at you both as Angie screamed your names. You knew that you were about to die here and now with Mikey. It was really the end...

"I still...love..." You whispered as you closed your eyes. You saw the familiar green melody. "Hey Zeena!" The voice said. You heard a running and then opened your eyes to see Shoutmon and Zetimon. "Shoutmon!"Mikey cried. "Zetimon!"You cried. You then felt hands grab a hold of you and Mikey and you were both now flying. "Beelzemon! Your back!"You cried. Beelzemon smiled at you both and landed you near Angie, Cutemon and Cutiemon who each hugged you and Mikey tightly. "Were back Bagramon!" Zetimon said. "Yes! As long as we are here we will fight!" Shoutmon said.

"How is this possible?" Bagramon asked. "Look at the Code Crowns up there!" Shoutmon said. You all looked up seeing the golden Code Crowns piecing together all over again. You smiled and sensed this. "What's happening?!" Bagramon asked. "Positive...pure...energy..." You say amazed. "The Code Crowns chose Mikey and Zeena as its masters and NOT you!" Zetimon said. "In other words the Digital World has acknowledge Mikey and Zeena!" Shoutmon said. "Then that means..." Mikey began.

You then sensed energy and knew digimon were coming out. "I can feel them! The data of Deckerdramon, Olegmon and Apollomon! They're here!"You cried happily. You then looked at the screen seeing all the digimon beatened the army. "They did it!" Angie cried. "So it finally came to an end Bagramon!" Shoutmon said. "Then you will be the first to die!" Bagramon said. That's when a mysterious force sent you all out of the Dark Stone...and back to where the others were.

The others looked back at you all. "Mikey! Zeena!" Kiriha cried. "It's nice to see you old friend!" Beelzemon said. "Good to see you as well" Beelzemon said. "BEELZEMON!" Mervamon cried. She then tackled Beelzemon to the ground. "I'M JUST SO HAPPY!" Mervamon cried. "Seems that someone had missed you" Balazemon said. Beelzemon smirked at that.

You and Mikey then both watched as the Code Crown pieces went into your Fusion Loaders. "Guys let's stop the fight now!"Mikey said. "Let's use the new Digi Fusion the Code Crowns showed us!"You said. The flag showing the Fusion Fighters, Blue Flare and Deadly Z symbols then showed. You and Mikey then saw your pockets flowing and saw that the Digi Cards have been restored and one by one all the Digi Cards came out as real digimon. You all then raised up your Fusion Loaders. "Final Fusion!" You all said. Shoutmon then emitted gold light and every digimon went inside including ones from the Digital World. "Shoutmon Fusion X 14! Superior Mode!" They all said.

Bagramon then absorbed more energy and became bigger and summoned a Dark energy blast but Shoutmon Fusion S M absorbed it into his shield and charged for Bagramon. "Final Fusion Blade!" Slowly you saw data flow from Bagramon. "I see...so I stand for...it ends here..." Bagramon said as he dropped to his knees. "Bagramon! If you make mistake again we will make sure to stop you!" Shoutmon Fusion X 14 S M said.

You all cheered as the sky cleared up. Everyone was no longer turned to stone and the digimon returned home. "There were so many digimon but...Damemon didn't show up for me..." Ewan said. "Or Chuchumon..." Nami added. "But I think Damemon and Chuchumon will be reborn someday!" She said taking Ewans hand. "And as long as there a possibility we won't give up! We can't turn out backs on them!" Ewan said. You all smiled at that.

"Heh I guess that's it then. We won! And let me say that this was a lot better than getting my nails done" Zetimon said looking at her nails. "Oh c'mere babe!" Shoutmon then pulled Zetimon into a dip and began to make it with her. You and Mikey have each other knowing smirks. Shoutmon then pulled away from Zetimon who was in a daze as her hair and no messed up and he walked over to you both. "Mikey I'm afraid Zetimon and I have to rebuild the Digital World from scratch and then..." Shoutmon began. "You both will become King and Queen!" Mikey finished. He then shook hands with Shoutmon. "Yes! And we owe it all to both of you!" Zetimon said hugging you. "Zetimon!" You say surprised.

"Heyyyy there she is!" You heard. "Huh?" You asked. Kiriha or of nowhere then scooped you up and carried you bridal style. "Kiriha!" You say happily. "I'm gonna be traveling the world next year Zeena" Kiriha said. "What really?"You asked sadly. "Don't worry...even if we're still apart I don't wanna break up!" Kiriha said smiling. "Kiriha?" You asked. "Zeena Arisu...I want you to know that...I love you!" Kiriha said. At that Kiriha then brought you into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Zeena!" You heard Nami cry. You pull away from Kiriha only to see her and the others surrounding someone. Kiriha set you down and the two of you walked over and heard the sound of coughing. You and Kiriha then saw an old man laying on the ground. "Bagramons data...it died out and he became...human...!" You said. "What how do you know?"Mikey asked. "Yes...I can sense it now...the DNA it's...Nami began. "Dad!"You and Nami said in unison. "*Cough* Zeena...Nami...I am...*cough* this was all my fault! I should have been a better...*cough* father...I should have never made a deal with *cough* Bagramon...I should have just...died..*cough*" Dad said. You and Nami had tears flowing from your eyes. "No don't say that dad! That's all in the past now! What matters is that we're all together here now!" Nami said sniffing. "Daddy...We love you..."You said. You and Nami then pulled your dad into one big hug. As you both cried.

You the then pulled away. "I think I need to stay in a retirement home for awhile..." Dad said. "I understand" you said. You then turn over to Nami. "When we get home we're gonna call the police on mom for forcing a child into prostitution!" You said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Zeena...but...where will we go? Who will look after us?" Nami asked. You thought for a moment and looked at Nene and Ewan who were talking to each then turn back to Nami. "I might have other plans..."You said.

A hand then grabbed yours and you were forced to walk. "Hey!" You cried. You looked and saw that it was Mikey leading you away from the others. "Mikey what are you do-?" Mikey then pulled you into a forced kiss. A look of shock spreads on your face. Mikey then pulls away. "Mikey!" You cried. "Even though you are going out with Kiriha...I want you to know...I still love you Zeena Arisu! Kiriha is a great guy and I trust him to look after you because I want you to be happy anyway. Can you do that for me?" Mikey asked. A look of confusion and shock goes on your face. "Mikey...I..."You then look at him seeing the small smile on his face. You then smile and nod. "Yes...Thank you Mikey Kudo...for everything..." You said happily.

You all then watched your digimon all return the Digital World through the sky above. Shoutmon gave you and Mikey a thumbs up but not before Zetimon begins to make out with him as they float up. The digimon were then back in there world. You and Mikey turn to each other and smile. You both then hug each other tightly. "I'll see you around soon ok?"Mikey whispered. "Yeah..." You whispered back. Mikey then kissed your cheek and walked away.

Kiriha then wrapped his arms around you. "Mikey's a real special guy you know?" He asked. "Yeah!" You nodded. "But you know your pretty special too being part digimon and all" Kiriha said smirking at you. You sigh. "Well since I know what I truly am now my life will never be the same..." "Don't be silly babe! The Digi Human Hybrid is the true you and I like you for who you are no matter what!"Kiriha said. "Thanks Kiriha!" You said. He then quickly kissed your lips. "How about a movie tomorrow at 8?" Kiriha asked. You nodded. "Yeah!" You then kissed Kiriha on the cheek and he walked away.

Nami then walked up to you closing her cell phone. "I called the elderly services to pick up dad and I called the police on mom" She said. "Good!" You said nodding. "But where will we live now? They might put us in a foster care you know?" Nami asked sadly. You then grabbed her hand and began walking. "No they won't!" You said. "Huh?" Nami asked confused. You then saw Nene and Ewan who began walking. "Nene! Ewan!"You call. The two then stopped to turn to you. "What is it Zeena?" Nene asked. A small smile spreads on your face. "There's something we'd like to ask you..." You said.

TO BE CONTINUED...IN HUNTERS!

Give me your final R&R guys! I'm gonna start Hunters now! In the man time here's a few small previews!

Scene 1:

Tagiru: Hey there's my favorite one strapped beauty...Wait! One strapped beauty?

*Everyone sees the one strapped dress you have on*

Mikey: You look really nice today Nami!

Yuu: Beautiful!

You: Thanks!

Scene 2:

Gumdramon: I don't believe it! It's the famous Digi Human Hybrid, Digi Momo! The younger sister of Digi Zee!

*Gumdramon runs up and hugs your leg*

You: Digi Momo?

Tagiru: Wait what does he mean by Digi Human Hybrid?!

Scene 3:

Airu: Who's the peach haired ganguro melon smuggler?

You: MELON SMUGGLER?!...Listen...I'm gonna ask you this ONCE! Let the boy GO!

Airu: Just who are you anyway? Oh let me guess you Yuu's maid aren't you?

You:Uh...MAID?!

Scene 4:

*All of you are running away from Airu*

Tagiru: Who knew Nami could get so violent with that girl?

Yuu: One things for sure if there's two colors that don't mix it's Pink and Peach...

Last Few Scenes:

Nene: Hi everyone!

Zeena: Its been awhile!

*Later on*

Zeena: Ooh a fresh new face!

Nene: Oh we haven't really seen you around before!

*Later on*

Tagiru: Please shake my hand!

Zeena: My aren't you adorable?

Nene: A pleasure to meet you Tagiru!

*Later on*

Tagiru: I see...so we have a masked stalker at hand...

*He then gets up*

Tagiru: Zeena! Nene don't be scared! You can always count on me!

Nene: Thank you Tagiru!

Zeena: Eh well normally I don't like playing the damsel in distress but...I'm counting on you all!

Yeah there you have it guys I'm gonna start with Hunters and see if I can make it work. Zeena will not be around but her true fate will be determined in episode 5 so if you probably know then keep it to yourself ok? ;) Its a seeeeecccccrrrrrreeeetttt! So yeah join Nami Arisu and her BF Yuu, her friend Mikey and her best friend Tagiru in Hunters.

BYEEE!


End file.
